Scars
by wickedsvufan
Summary: Sequal to Blind Fate: Scars are the constant reminder of our past history, the question is can you overcome your past and move towrds yor future? I reccomend reading Blind Fate first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have finally had enough time to sit down and write this story! I would HIGHLY recommend reading **_**Blind Fate**_** before reading this story, otherwise none of this will probably make any sense ****J**

…**... **

Twelve months.

She could not remember why she walked in this shit hole of a place.

Fifty-three weeks.

She could not remember why she took a seat at the bar.

Three hundred sixty five days.

She could not remember ordering the strongest shot on the menu and swallowing it without even hesitating. Enjoying the burning sensation she felt as the warm, dark liquid smoothly ran down her throat.

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.

She could not remember _her, _her eyes, her hands, her lips, she took another drink… and that is the way she wanted it.

One year.

"Give me another." She motioned for the bar tender, while doing a decent job on not slurring her words too awfully bad. The bartender looked suspiciously at the woman who was about to fall right off of her seat. He hesitantly reached under the bar, grabbed another shot glass, that looked relatively clean, and poured her another drink. The woman did not bother with a thank you, as she snatched the glass and quickly downed her drink.

"What are you looking at?" The drunk woman asked the over weight bar tender who could only stare. He opted to remain silent, as he turned and helped another costumer on the other end o the long bar.

"Ass hole." She muttered as she cradled her now empty glass. Her eyes roamed the rather empty bar. There was nothing too note worthy of the bar, a typical long bar table stood just adjacent from the front door, and there were small round tables scattered throughout the small establishment. And there was only about a hand full of people sitting around them; two loud robust men at one, a couple who were not shy about P.D.A., and what she assumed was a man, with a dark hood pulled up over his face.

_People are just plain creepy sometimes._

She looked back towards the bar, and was about to request yet another drink to the bar tender when a small glass was placed in front of her by a small, smooth manicured hand. She looked up at the stranger with dark brown eyes, and thick blonde hair. "You looked like you could use another one of those." The stranger said in a smooth voice. The woman's green eyes traveled up and down the blond woman and could not help but like what she saw. The woman was tall and lean, she wore a very short skirt and a tight low cut dark, red top.

The green eyed woman grinned at the stranger, " What makes you think that?" The stranger remained silent, and sat down on the stool.

"So, what is a person like you sitting in a bar…all alone?" The blond woman asked, completely ignoring the question that was directed to her.

"A person like me…just what kind of person am I?" The green eyed woman asked.

The stranger once again did not answer, but scooted closer to the woman, and slowly placed her hand on her leg, and began to gently rub circles with her thumb. "What do you think?"

The green eyed woman looked down at the invading hand, and the bubbling feeling of arousal was washing over her. "Want to get out of here?" The blond smiled and nodded. The green eyed woman reached blindly for her drink and quickly downed it. She was just reaching for her coat when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and spun her around.

"What the hell do you think you are doing talking to my girl?" A brute of a man demanded. He was tall, and very large. His arms were caked with large muscles, and his skin tight shirt showed off the impressive built the man possessed.

"Your girl?" The green eyed woman asked dumbfounded.

"Brad back off I'm not your girl." The blond said coming up behind the pair.

"You are until I say you aint." He said, and the smell of booze could be detected on his breath.

"Looks like _your girl_ wants nothing to do with you, I guess she just got sick of your horrible vocabulary." The green eyed women spat. "Or could it be that you just aren't living _up_ to her standards."

"That's what you think." And without warning the brute of man thrust his fist forward and made contact with the woman's jaw sending her crashing into a vacant bar stool. With a wicked grin she wiped her bloody lip with the back of her hand.

"Is that the best you got?" And with that she threw a punch of her own, throwing the large man into another drunk seated just behind him., which in turn forced him to spill his drink all over a couple next to him. Before anyone knew what happened a full on bar fight was underway. Punches were being thrown, tables and chairs were being broken and thrown across the room.

With all the commotion going on the green eyed woman did not see the brute of a man once again come at her. "Now, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." The rough voice spat as he grabbed the woman by the shirt and pushed her up on the bar.

"Hey jack-off!" A voice interrupted from just behind the man, and when the man turned to see who had stopped him, he was met with a violent punch that knocked him to the ground and he did not move. The green eyed woman looked up at the man who she had seen with the black hood covering his face and that had just saved her from a very nasty headache.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She spat with venom dripping from her voice. But before anything else could be said, the green eyed woman emptied her liquid dinner all over the mans shoes, and passed out.

…...

The first thing that was clear to the young woman was that her head hurt…really bad. "Ugh!" She groaned as she forced her eyes open only to have them land on an all too familiar face. "Zeke, what the hell are you smiling at?"

"Just at the thought of how shitty you must be feeling right about now." He said from the end of her bed.

"Ugh, thanks for your sympathy." She said as she attempted to sit up when a wave of nausea overcame her. She settled for just trying to open her eyes, and noticed she was laying in her own bed, surrounded by her things.

"Trust me when I say you have my sympathy when your mom's get a hold of you, but you get none for the way you are feeling at the moment." He explained as he handed her a large glass of water. "What the hell were you thinking Sidney Thropp?" Over the course of the year Zeke and Sidney had become close. In a way he understood what she was going through, and knew some of the demons she was currently facing. In a way, she become like a little sister to him and very protective.

"I was thinking that I could have so taken that guy if you had not of shown up." Sidney answered after taking a generous gulp of her water. "Come to think of it, _why_ were you there in the first place?" Before Zeke could answer a loud _BANG_ was heard coming from below them.

"Careful with that, this is supposed to be a surprise!" A high pitched female voice could be heard coming from downstairs. Without another word both Sidney, carefully got out of bed and with Zeke behind her, they made their way down the long staircase. Even after a year of living in Oz at the palace Sidney still could not believe how big it was. She quickly made her way down the long hallway, and then down the winding staircase. With Zeke right behind her Sidney turned towards the kitchen where all the commotion was coming from.

"No, no, no, the color is all wrong on the far wall, and the cupboards need to be bigger." Sidney heard her mother say as she pushed opened the swinging door.

"Mom, what is all of this?" Sidney asked a little bewildered. What was once a small simple kitchen was now being transformed into something totally different. The farthest wall was knocked out making the room twice as big as it once was, beautiful oak wood cabinets were lining the walls, smooth counter tops were shinning brightly with the brightly lit room and the walls were painted a beautiful, bright, green color.

Glinda Upland turned towards her daughter and gave her a stern look. "Sidney Ann Thropp!" She scolded as she put down the clipboard she was holding and came to stand in front of her daughter. Sidney braced herself for the lecture she was sure was about to come. But what happened next took her by surprise, Glinda threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Um, hi mom." Sidney said.

She could feel her mother let out a slow breath and then pull back from the hug. Without warning Glinda smacked her daughter in the arm.

"Ow!" Sidney exclaimed as she rubbed her arm. "What was that for?"

"Oh don't you dare play dumb with me Sidney!" Glinda bellowed. "Starting a bar fight…do you know how worried I was when Zeke brought you home…unconscious?" Sidney dropped her gaze from her mothers', she could handle her mom being upset or angry with her, but when she heard disappointment in her voice it became almost too much.

Glinda saw Sidney drop her gaze and immediately soften her voice. "I am just glad you are ok." Sidney grinned.

"So, what is with the demolishing of the kitchen?" Sidney asked completely changing the subject, which did not go unnoticed by Glinda.

"Oh well, it is supposed to be a surprise for your mother, our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something special." Glinda said with a smile. "I mean she is always complaining about how the kitchen needs to be updated, so I am updating."

"Oh yeah she is supposed to be coming home in a few days isn't she, from that conference right?" Zeke asked as he moved out of the way of the busy workers.

"That's the plan." Glinda answered with a smile on her face.

_Yeah, I totally lucked out with ma being out of town, lord only knows what she would have done to me if she was here to witness my little rampage. _Sidney thought as she slumped down in a near by chair cradling her pounding head. _Damn it, why did I think booze was a smart idea?_ "Ugh." Sidney groaned.

"You look like shit my friend." Zeke said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah well I feel like shit." She replied dryly.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch your mouth. You know I don't like cuss words." Glinda snapped at her daughter.

"Oh please, like every other word out of ma's mouth isn't a cuss word." Sidney said as she laid her head in her hands.

"Now that's not fair, she has been getting better." Glinda defended. All of a sudden a loud CRASH, was heard just down the hall way from the kitchen near the main dinning room.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch! Who is the ass hole that left those god damn boxes in the middle of the fucking hallway?" A clear voice that sounded a lot like Sidney's mother rang out.

Sidney gave her mother a knowing look. "Oh yeah, I can totally tell she has been working on it."

Ignoring her daughter completely Glinda began to panic. "What the hell is she doing here, she isn't supposed to be back until late tomorrow night?"

"Well apparently she is home early." Zeke replied nonchalantly.

"Shut up! Come on, everyone out, she can't know what I'm doing!" The panicky blonde ordered as she literally forced her slow moving daughter up from her sitting position and pushed her out the door.

With Glinda leading the way they quickly made their way into the main dinning room, and when the blue eyed blond set her gaze on a black figure who was bent over picking up the contents of the knocked over boxes that were scattered on the floor, she could not help the full blown smile that came across her face. "Elphie!"

The figure quickly stood up and turned towards the voice that called her name. There, dressed in all black, a pointy black hat, and green skin to match, stood the current ruler of Oz, Elphaba Thropp.

Piercing brown eyes briefly made contact with the blondes but quickly looked away and the brown eyes became darker. Taking the few strides towards her wife, she surprised everyone by walking right passed her and stood in front of her daughter. Sidney looked up towards her mother, and braced herself.

"Ma I'm…" Sidney attempted to apologize after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Elphaba held up her hand to silences her daughter. Sidney stopped mid sentence. The green women opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Please say something, anything!" _Because I don't think I can handle the silence anymore. _Sidney thought to herself.

A few more seconds went by, "WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?"

_And here it comes._

"Sidney do you have any idea how disappointed in you I am right now?"

_I can imagine._

"Just imagine what a shock I had when I was getting ready to finish up my conference when Izzy, " she screamed, referring to her personal assistant. "Surprised me by showing me my daughters face plastered on the front page of the paper accusing her of starting a bar fight!" Elphaba screamed and shoved a paper into Sidney's hands. "As soon as I saw that I rushed right home."

On the front of the paper was indeed a picture of non-other than Sidney herself throwing some poor drunk on the ground, and the headline read in big bold letters, _Young Thropp Packs Quite A Punch._

"Well, at least it is a decent picture." Sidney said after a few agonizing seconds.

"You think this is funny?" Elphaba asked.

"Um…"

"Sidney, you could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse_._ Do you have any idea how this makes _me_ look? The ruler of Oz can't even keep her own daughter in line let alone all of Oz."

Sidney snapped her head up, "Excuse me? How it makes _you_ look? Are you serious?" Sidney was becoming extremely upset. "That had nothing to do with you. I know it must be a shock but I do not stop and think how every choice I make would affect _you._"

"Sidney…." Glinda said in a pleaded voice, but was unsuccessful in getting her attention.

"That is not what I am saying and you know it!" Elphaba was not going to back down. "You have been doing one stupid thing after another, what do you think would have happened if Zeke had not been there to help you out?"

"I could have handled…wait how did you know Zeke was there?" Sidney asked, "You haven't been home to talk to mom and it didn't mention anything in the paper." Elphaba remained silent and avoided her daughters eyes. "You had me followed didn't you?" Sidney asked once she realized what all this meant, she hoped with everything she had that her mother would prove her wrong, but when Elphaba did not give an answer Sidney knew that was not the case. "I can't believe this."

"Now Sidney let me explain." The green women asked.

"Oh, I would love to hear how you explain this one ma?" Sidney sarcastically replied.

"You have been out of control, you dropped out of college, you are picking fights, sneaking out of the house at all hours of the night, putting yourself in danger! I was just trying to keep you safe so I asked Zeke to keep an eye on you." Elphaba explained.

Sidney's voice became very low, "I can take care of myself."

"Well apparently you can't." Sidney remained silent, and looked down. Elphaba soften her tone when she saw her daughter struggling to keep it together. "Look, I know you are still upset over Emily, but that is no reason to put your own life in danger." Sidney locked eyes with her mother, she became deathly quiet.

"Welcome home ma." And with that the youngest Thropp turned and headed out the palace. Zeke looked towards Sidney and then back to Elphaba, who cocked her head towards her daughter and Zeke immediately followed.

"Stubborn child…" Elphaba shook her head and caught her wife's eye. "What?" the green woman asked when Glinda crossed her arms and gave her a knowing look.

"Was that really necessary?" The blond asked.

"Your kidding right, she is completely out of control. Sneaking out of the house at all hours of the night, disappearing for days at a time, and now starting fights, she is just…"

"Hurting."

"What?"

The blond unfolded her arms and soften her gaze, "Elphie, do you have any idea what yesterday was?"

"Um, Saturday?"

"Yesterday was one year, you know since Emily." Glinda could literally see the realization cross over her wife's face.

"Damn it." Elphaba ran her long fingers through her thick brown hair, which now possessed streaks of grey. Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

"You and I both know what she is going through better than anyone."

The green women's eyes glossed over with complete sadness, she did know what her daughter was going through, both the anger and the pain…_so why do I keep pushing her?_ "I guess I was maybe a little too insensitive." Elphaba finally admitted.

The blond smiled, "You love her, you were worried about her, I would not expect anything else."

Elphaba grinned at her wife, she was absolutely breathtaking, even with her thick blond hair pulled up into a messy bun, and wearing old faded jeans with a rip near her upper thigh, and loosely fitting green shirt. Her "play" clothes as Glinda liked to call them, because she only wore them when she was doing one of her projects, and because Elphaba cannot seem to keep her hands off of her when she wears them.

"I do not think I have properly said hello to you since I have been home have I?" Elphaba joked, as she brought her strong arms around Glinda's slim waist.

A sweet smile came over the blond, "Mmm, I don't believe so." With that, Elphaba slowly leaned in and touched her lips to Glinda's. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but that soon was not enough when the blond let out a low moan. Soon both tongues were battling for entrance, green hands made their way down to slim hips, and just when Glinda thought she couldn't stand any longer Elphaba pulled away.

"Hi." Elphaba said sweetly, with her wife's eyes still closed.

"Hi back." Glinda managed to croak out, and her blue eyes managed to open after a few seconds and a big smile was plastered on her face.

A few seconds went by before Elphaba broke the silence. "So, what is with all the boxes in the middle of the hall with all the kitchen stuff?"

A hot flash suddenly made its way up to Glinda's face, _crap! _"Um, well you see the kitchen had…um, bugs! And I hired people to get rid of them, and they just packed everything up into boxes."

Elphaba squinted her eyes slightly and gave her wife a small grin, "Bugs huh?"

"Yup…_big_ bugs." Glinda explained. Glinda was rather impressed how believable the fib actually was, because even if her wife did not believe her, she knew Elphaba was deathly afraid of bugs and would not run the risk of stumbling on them.

The green witch smiled and slowly began to close the space between them once again. "Well in that case, I think we should head upstairs so you can protect me." The green witch seductively said, she could feel the goose bumps begin to form on the blonds arms as she ran her long, smooth hands up and down the perfect skin. "Because you know how much I _hate_ bugs." Elphaba gently took her wife's earlobe into her mouth, sending a shock wave right to Glinda's center. A deep, throaty moan escaped the blonds mouth, and just when she was about to literally, drag her wife to their bedroom, a loud cough interrupted her plans.

The two, out of breath women separated quickly, each a little irritated at the interruption "Excuse me Miss, but Mr. and Mrs. Upland are here." Said a rather embarrassed guard, with bright red cheeks. _Damn it!_ Glinda thought, while Elphaba , who felt a little humiliated, grinned. "What's so funny?" Glinda asked, she was pissed that she had not seen her wife in over a week and now they can't even get a little peace and quiet.

"Nothing…I just thought it a little ironic that at _that_ exact moment your parents _would_ show up." With that Elphaba linked arms with Glinda and began walking out of the room, thanking the still flushed guard.

"You know, if I knew attempting to rebuild my relationship with my parents would mean all the interruptions I might have reconsidered." Glinda said only partly joking. Truth be told the _only _reason Glinda agreed to let her parents back into her life was at the request of Elphaba, and her constant nagging on how Sidney should get to know her grandparents. But Glinda always knew it was Elphaba's guilt talking, she still feels guilty for being the cause of the separation between Glinda and her parents.

…...

**Ok everyone there it is! And do not worry, all questions will be brought back to the light in the upcoming chapters! As usual I love comments of any kind J Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for the long delay, I have been on vacation with the family the last week ****J But now I'm well rested and hopefully I can bring you guys good stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Wicked, just my own characters.**

**Rated: M for later chapters.**

…**...**

"Ah, Glinda darling it's so good to see you." The blonds mother said bubbly as Glinda and Elphaba walked into the room where both parents were waiting.

"Mom, dad, I didn't know you were coming over." Glinda said somewhat bitterly as she briefly hugged her mother and then her father.

"Oh I am sorry dear for dropping by unannounced but we just wanted to see how you were holding up here since Elphaba was away on business, but I can see she came back early. Hello there Elphaba how are you doing?" Glinda's father asked in a deep voice as he stepped away from his daughter and stretched out a hand towards Elphaba. He was a tall man, with salt and peppered colored hair, and looked to be in great shape for his age. Actually he reminded Elphaba a lot of an army man, always well put together, and very polite.

Elphaba eagerly grasped the mans hand and shook it firmly. "I'm doing very well Mr. Upland how about yourself?"

"Couldn't be better Elphaba, and please I've said it before call me John." Elphaba grinned, she liked Glinda's father, he was witty, and level headed, and the fact that he kept asking her to call him by his first name had to be a good sign…at least she hoped. Not to mention he helped save her family over a year ago and for that she would call the man almost anything he wanted.

"Yes Elphaba, it is quite good to see you again. Of course it was my understanding that you would not be back until late tomorrow. Of course I suspect with the latest incident involving my granddaughter brought you back early I presume?" Glinda's mother stated, she was also a rather tall women, not quite as tall as her husband, but just enough to make Elphaba wonder where Glinda had gotten her _short_ genes from. Mrs. Upland was also always well put together, always dressed in the finest clothes and had short blond hair, that Elphaba swears she must have to dye every week to keep the grey from sneaking through.

"Mother." Glinda warned.

Elphaba gently put her hand on her wife's back to let her know she took no offence. "Actually ma'am that is correct, my family has always come first." However it did not go unnoticed by the green witch that this particular parent did not offer her the use of her first name.

The older women gave Elphaba a skeptical look, and before anything else could be said the group was interrupted by a guard.

"Excuse me your Hines, but Miss Ana is here to-"

"Yes _Miss Ana_ is here, and she is fully capable on introducing herself thank you very much." A short round women said as she stepped around the armed guard and entered the room. "I swear Green Bean every time I come for a visit they insist on introducing me like a damn Calvary charge."

Elphaba smiled at her oldest and most trusted friend. "Well you know, with my old age I need constant reminders on who everyone is." Elphaba joked.

Ana smiled sweetly and gave Elphaba a quick hug and then turned her attention towards Glinda. "Ah, my dear Glinda I hope she is not giving you too much trouble." Ana asked pointing towards Elphaba.

The blond smiled, she loved Ana, she was the closest thing Elphaba ever had as an actual parent and Glinda was thankful for that fact every single day. "You know her." Glinda responded as she gave the older women a quick hug.

"Exactly." Ana grinned and then her eyes roamed over to Mr. and Mrs. Upland. "Ah, John how are you?" Ana asked sweetly , like Elphaba Ana took to Glinda's father rather quickly.

"Well I am just fine Ana, it is great to see you again, you look more radiant than ever." John replied with a broad smile that made Ana blush from head to toe.

"Yes _Ana_ it has been a while since we have seen you I hope everything is going ok for you." Mrs. Upland asked as she stepped closer to her husband.

"Never better." Ana said with a crooked smile, it was no secret that these two women did not get along. Ana did not like the women because it seemed to her that Mrs. Upland refused to acknowledge that Elphaba was actually capable of being a good wife, mother, and ruler, she just always seemed to question every move the green women made.

Glinda, who had stayed relatively quiet throughout the meet and greet session could feel the awkwardness just hanging in the air and decided to break the silence. "So Ana, what brings you by anyway?"

Ana looked at the blond as if she had just asked why she needed air to breath. "You know exactly why. Now where is the little fighter anyway?"

"Yes, where is Sidney?" Mrs. Upland cut in. Elphaba and Glinda locked eyes for a split second.

"She's out right now, but I'm sure she will be back soon." Elphaba finally answered.

"Out? You let her go out after the stunt she pulled?" Mrs. Upland with surprise evident in her voice. "Really Elphaba, you should know that after that kind of behavior it should result in some type of punishment, such as not allowing the child to go out"

Glinda's eyes nearly popped out her face. "Mom!" The blond witch shrieked, she was so stunned that she couldn't even form sentences. Elphaba however remained surprisingly calm. _Remind me why I thought reconnecting with my parents was a good idea?_

"What?" Mrs. Upland asked as though completely innocent.

"In most cases you would be right Mrs. Upland, but you forget Sidney is not a child anymore. You missed the time when she was young enough to be punished by her parents." Ana said with a sassy grin, knowing that rubbing the fact that Mrs. Upland had missed most of her granddaughter's younger life would cause a rise out of the older women.

_Ok I guess this would be a good time to intervene. "_Ok whose hungry?" Elphaba asked stopping what would have been a very long and awkward conversation. "I mean, the kitchen seems to be preoccupied so I wouldn't be able to cook anything, but I can always have one of the cooks whip us up something real quick. Who knows Sidney might even be able to join us later."

"Dinner sounds great Elphaba thank you." John said after a few silent seconds.

"Great. How about we go out to the balcony and eat." Elphaba suggested as she pointed down the hallway.

"Wonderful. Shall we dear?" John asked his wife as he offered her his arm. Mrs. Upland sighed quietly and took her husbands arm and proceeded down the hall.

"The only reason I am agreeing to eat dinner with those people Green Bean, is because one I want to see Sidney, and two I am starving." Ana stated as she followed the Uplands down the hall.

Elphaba smiled and shook her head. _Can't help but love that women. _The green women's brown eyes made their way over to her wife's. "Don't give me that look." Elphaba warned.

The blond witch crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Did you really have to invite them to stay for dinner?" The whinny sound in her voice did not go unnoticed by her wife.

"Come on now Glinda, they are just worried about Sidney. I mean it's kind of refreshing knowing that your parents have taken to their granddaughter so quickly." Elphaba tried to reason.

"Yes, yes I know." Glinda replied.

"Then what's the problem?"

Glinda took the few remaining steps towards the green witch. "I just thought you and I might need to…_reconnect."_ She said seductively, as she slowly ran her small hand across her wife's flat stomach, sending goose bumps down Elphaba's body. "You have been gone almost a whole week."

Swallowing hard, Elphaba licked her now dry lips. "Quick dinner."

"You sure you just don't want to tell them you are just exhausted from your trip and want to, _turn in_ early?" Glinda suggested as her hands made their way up to Elphaba's chest, the arousal was evident in the deep brown eyes of the ruler of Oz.

"Don't tempt me." Elphaba managed to say while grabbing the blonds small hands and squeezing them gently. "Come on, lets not keep our guests waiting."

…...

"Sidney, not so fast!" An exhausted Zeke whined as ducked under a low branch of a tree. He had followed Sidney from the palace and deep into the woods. _I definitely need to start running again._

"How about you solve your own problem by not following me anymore." The young witch bitterly suggested as she came to a clearing.

Huffing and puffing Zeke finally made it to the same clearing and nearly fell onto a nearby log, attempting to calm his rapid pulse. "Now we both know that if you _really_ wanted to get rid of me you would have orbed away." Zeke explained.

_Damn, I hate when he's right._ "I hate you."

Zeke smiled at the playful comment, he was actually relieved that Sidney was talking to him let alone joking around, _I mean I did kind of betray her. _"So, how mush trouble am I in?"

Sidney met Zeke's gaze. "I guess it depends on how well you explain yourself." She said truthfully.

Zeke took a long breath. "Honestly, I probably would have done the same thing even if your mother had not asked me to. And just for the record, your mother only did this because she worries about you." He paused, and waited to see if Sidney would comment. When she remained silent he continued. "I mean, I guess I feel as though I have some type of responsibility to always have your back." Once again Sidney just stayed quiet. "Please say something because you are really starting to make me nervous."

"Sorry I don't mean to." Sidney said. Zeke knew Sidney was not the type of person to talk about her _feelings, _but he knew holding them in could not be good either.

Zeke waited for the wrath from his friend that he knew would come, but when seconds turned into minutes and still no yelling from Sidney Zeke became a little nervous. "Wait, that's it, no yelling, no screaming…no turning me into something that has four legs?"

Zeke watched his friends face very closely for any sign of anger but he saw none. "I think yelling at you at the moment probably would not help my _situation_." Sidney explained in a strange voice.

"What kind of _situation_ would that be?" Zeke asked.

Sidney gave off a small grin, stood up and walked over to her friend and grabbed his arm.

"What, no wait, Sid you know I hate to orb!" But it was too late, blue orbs circled around the pair and then they were off.

…...

"So then he turns towards his friend and says, 'what are you talking about, that is my wife.'" Ana nearly spit her drink half way across the table after hearing John finish the joke.

_Oh for crying out loud, it really wasn't that funny._ Glinda thought as she scanned the table. Ana was laughing so hard she could barley breath, Elphaba was smiling politely, and her mother looked as though she would rather be anywhere else. _Yeah, I know how you feel._

Dinner had gone by relatively smoothly, but now that the meal was done Glinda just wanted everyone to leave, but when her mother suggested they open up a bottle of wine she knew that no one was leaving anytime soon. The sun was just starting to set giving off a small glow.

"Oh my that was just way too funny!" Ana was finally able to say.

_Yes, just simply hilarious._ Glinda thought, _especially after you two nearly drank half the bottle I'm sure you think flying monkey would be funny too._

"So Elphaba, I've heard that your campaign to acclimate the Animals back into society is not going as smoothly as you thought." Glinda's mother stated, ignoring the giddy laughter coming from her husband.

_Freaking great. Leave it to mother to bring politics into the conversation._

The green witch sipped at her glass before answering. "I don't know about that ma'am, I knew when I started that it was not going to be simple." Elphaba set her glass down on the table and then continued. "I mean, when society has two back to back rulers who have filled people's heads with a specific type of hate, it is difficult to change their views at the drop of a hat."

The older Upland nodded, "Kind of like changing their views about yourself?" Once again her mother had rendered Glinda speechless with her comment. But the answer her wife gave surprised both of them.

"I would agree that is a pretty good comparison. My name got dragged through the mud, and I am sure that in some cases it still does. But instead of hiding from my problems I have decided to face them."

_God I love that women._

"Even if it means putting your wife and daughter in the lime light as well?" Before anyone cold render a comment a light cough was heard at the entry way of the balcony. There stood a tall slender women, with long, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Izzy what brings you by?" Elphaba asked her assistant sweetly.

_Yes, what does bring you here._ Glinda thought. Glinda was not a huge fan of her wife's _personal assistant_. I mean she always was around Elphaba when she was away on business, and not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. I mean don't get her wrong, Glinda trusted Elphaba, but she just couldn't shake the discomfort she felt from this women.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but there is something that really needs your attention."

Elphaba gave the women a questionable look. So Izzy made her way towards the green women bent close to her ear and whispered.

_Oh hell no!_

Glinda could see from the look in Elphaba's eyes that she was about to be left alone with her parents. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to go." Elphaba said as she stood up from the table.

"Honey, is everything alright?' Glinda asked, afraid it had something to do with Sidney.

"Yes, nothing to worry about, I shouldn't be gone long." The green women explained and then turned towards her guests. "It was great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Upland, I am sorry to cut our evening short."

"That's alright Elphaba, there is always next time." John reasoned.

"Yes Elphaba, duty comes first." Mrs. Upland said while locking her eyes with the green witch.

_That women is quite the mystery. _"I'll see you later tonight." Elphaba whispered to Glinda as she bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then followed Izzy out the door.

…...

"Aaahhh!" Zeke shrieked as he and Sidney came to a stop. "Damn it Sid, you know I can't stand orbing, it makes me feel all _tingly _inside." Zeke shuddered at the feeling and then looked around at where he was taken to. "Um, where exactly are we?" The place he was standing in would best be described as a cave of some sort. There were rocks of all shapes and sizes and he could hear light water droplets coming down from the ceiling. But what threw him off was all the things that were in the _cave._ There was one long table with at least fifty books opened and scattered on top. There were bookcases of clear veils with different colored liquid inside. _Potions. _Also in the middle of the room was a big black caldron, and just off to the side was a huge tack board with pictures and string connecting each picture to another.

Zeke took a step closer and recognized a few of the pictures, one being Elphaba, and another being Fiyero. But there was one picture that gave him the chills, it was a picture of a bald man with a spider tattoo on top of his head. "Sidney, what is all of this?"

Sidney walked up behind Zeke and stared at the board. "Closure." She simply answered.

"What?"

"This is why I have been sneaking off." Sidney began to explain. "Over the past year I have been making connections with whom Fiyero was involved with. Tracing it to even the smallest detail."

"But why?" Zeke asked completely bewildered. Sidney walked over to a small box and slowly pulled out a long, sharp, dagger, that looked very familiar to Zeke, and suddenly he knew what his friend was doing.

"Sidney, finding this man," he said as he pointed to the tattooed man's picture. "it is not going to bring Emily back." He said as politely as he could.

"I know that!" Sidney nearly yelled, with fiery eyes. "Look," she said after collecting herself. "I know this may sound crazy to you, and who knows I may actually be going crazy but I also know that I have made up my mind." Sidney said with such conviction in her voice that Zeke knew that there was absolutely no way to talk her out of it.

"If you did not bring me here to gain my support then why even show me all of this?" Zeke asked.

"Because I need your help." She said honestly. "I've been following up on a few leads and came up with someone who has claims to have some information…and they want to meet." Sidney explained as she moved and stood in front of the board. "The only problem is my face is too well known, especially now thanks to my little bar fight."

"And let me guess, you want me to go and meet this guy in your place." Zeke did not like where this was heading. Sidney locked eyes with her friend. There was such hopefulness in those green eyes that Zeke knew he was in trouble.

"I'll be there with you, just out of the lime light so to speak." Sidney compromised.

Zeke let out a long deep breath. "Why do you always do this to me? Alright, fine, but let me ask you one question." Sidney nodded. "What do you _exactly_ plan on doing to this man _if_ you find him?"

"I plan on giving him his dagger back." Sidney said with a darkness in her eyes, and then suddenly turned and through the knife at the board where in penetrated the man's picture with the tattoo.

…...

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed that. So I know where I want this story to go but I am having a little trouble getting there lol. So any and all reviews will be GREATLY appreciated. I promise to update soon.**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, my 4****th**** of July was a pretty busy holiday! I hope everyone had a great one themselves! Thank you ALL for the great reviews, they mean the world to me and hope to get some more (hint hint) lol Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to par! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything wicked!**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

…...

Glinda's conscious mind rose slowly from the depths of sleep. The sensation of gentle hands caressing her back, which she assumed was leftover from a dream, was soon joined by the touch of warm lips on the back of her neck as she tried to roll over.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon," Elphaba whispered, barely lifting her mouth from Glinda's skin. In the soft darkness Elphaba's voice focused Glinda's attention instantly.

Glinda tried to shift her weight but Elphaba pulled her closer into their spooned position. Elphaba's warm, solid presence so near should have been relaxing. It was anything but.

Elphaba's hand ranged under the hem of Glinda's short, cotton night shirt and came to rest on one of her breasts. Her lips continued to caress the soft flesh near Glinda's hairline as her thumb brushed Glinda's nipple. The touch of Elphaba's lips and fingers urged on the light throbbing between Glinda's legs that had begun at the sound of her whisper.

"When did you expect me to wake up?" Despite a muted beeping from the street below, Glinda's question sounded loud in the near silence.

"I'd hoped I could at least get you wet first."

"What makes you think you haven't," Glinda said, smiling into the darkness.

Elphaba trailed her hand down Glinda's belly. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of Glinda's panties and moved downward. The beeping from outside increased in volume and persistence. Glinda covered Elphaba's hand with her own trying to move it lower to cup her now pleasantly aching mound. Elphaba kissed the back of Glinda's neck one more time. "That's your alarm clock, Glinda. Time to wake up."

Glinda opened her eyes. Bright sunlight streamed in her bedroom windows. 7:10am… Her alarm clock had been going off for 20 minutes. She wasn't surprised to find her own hand nestled firmly between her thighs. Glinda squeezed her eyes shut, grasping for the last sensations from the dream. She then turned her head and was met with her sleeping wife. _She must have got home late if she is so exhausted she didn't even hear the alarm either._ Glinda thought as she silently studied her wife.

There was really only one way to describe Elphaba Thropp, beautiful. Her emerald skin, that Glinda used to loath, now had become one of her favorite qualities. Her thick dark brown hair was sprawled out on the witches pillow, as her stomach slowly moved up and down with the gentleness of peaceful slumber.

Over the course of a year things had definitely changed for the Thropp family. They had moved back to the Emerald City where Elphaba became the new ruler of Oz, and Glinda resumed her role as Glinda the Good, both quickly earning the support from most of the population, and Elphaba finally doing what she always longed to do. _Even if it did call her away at all hours of the night._

The blond witch gently ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair, enjoying the smooth feeling running along her hand. Not everything changed for the better however, their daughter had lost the love of her life and was now becoming someone her parents didn't recognize, and Glinda knew that it was killing Elphaba not being able to do anything to ease her pain.

Glinda noticed the green woman subconsciously lean into the soft touch of her hand. Many secrets also came into light after Glinda's little amnesia incident. One being that her parents were alive and kicking and not dead like Elphaba had thought. But the biggest one had to be that Glinda had kept the fact that the Wizard himself was none other than Elphaba's father.

A small frown crept over the blonde's lips as this crossed her mind. Glinda had every intention of keeping that secrete exactly that, a secret. Glinda knew that it would affect the green witch far to much than what it was worth, it would not nor did it change how she looked at her wife. _Granted, we never really have talked about it._ Glinda thought bitterly, every time she would try and bring it up Elphaba immediately shut down, and became defensive.

Glinda mentally shook her head, clearing her thoughts of such a sensitive topic. As carefully as she could the blond sat up and straddled her still sleeping wife. When she was content that Elphaba had not waken up she let a wicked grin come across her face.

Pushing up the green woman's shirt, Glinda bent down leaving light kisses along the toned stomach of the green woman. She could hear Elphaba begin to stir and knew she didn't have long before she woke up. Quickly making her way up to green breasts, Glinda latched with her mouth and began to taunt the already erect nipple with her tongue. When she was satisfied with the first breast she lifted her head up and was ready to move to the other when she felt two strong hands cup her face and bring it towards her wife's now smiling face. Before anything could be said the two witches shared a fiery kiss that communicated need, want, and desire.

"Don't start something you don't plan on finishing Miss Glinda." Elphaba's husky voice shot through Glinda's ears.

"And who says I don't plan on finishing Miss Elphaba?" Glinda asked seductively, taking Elphaba's ear biting it ever so lightly.

"Ugh, considering I have a meeting in an hour, and you-" Elphaba trailed off as she felt t a hand sneak just underneath the hem of her pants, sending a heat wave straight to her core. "A-and you, have to meet with the caterers for the party tonight."

Glinda lifted her head up and peered into Elphaba's dark brown eyes that filled with lust. "What party?"

Elphaba's hands found their way towards Glinda's hips and gently rubbed her thumb in circles. "Don't you remember, we are hosting a party for the Governor and Prime Minister?" She asked with a panicky look coming over her face. Ever since Glinda's little accident last year, every time Glinda would forget an important date, or forget where she put something Elphaba would panic.

"Oh, that's right…stop looking at me like that Elphie, I just had a blond moment is all, I'm fine I swear." Glinda promised seeing the uncertainty in the brown eyes. "What time did you get in last night anyways?" Glinda asked changing the subject.

Elphaba pushed her worries aside for the time being. "I'm not exactly sure, but it was definitely later than I had anticipated." She answered pushing aside a piece of blond hair from Glinda's face.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Oh you know, just boring politics, this and that." Elphaba quickly responded as she carefully pushed Glinda off of her and proceeded to get up and start her day. The blue eyed blond eyed the green woman curiously. This wasn't the first time Elphaba had been called away like that and then refused to answer where she was and what she was doing.

"Elphie-"

"Glinda don't worry about it my sweet, it's nothing to worry over I promise." Elphaba managed to say before her wife began asking too many questions. She made her way into the bathroom leaving Glinda sitting on their bed. _Stubborn woman._

…...

"You look ridiculous."

"Thank you I heard you the first twenty times you told me that." Zeke spat at Sidney as the walked up to a small, broken down bar that was way off the beaten path. Zeke adjusted the cowboy hat that was settled on top of his head. "And just for the record, making fun of someone who is about to help you is probably not the best thing to do." Zeke was in full cowboy get up. A hat, pants and boots to match, he even had a fake mustache.

"Your right, I'm sorry. But just for the record, I never said _you_ had to _dress up_." Sidney apologized while trying to suppress a chuckle. The pair were with in a few yards of the tiny bar when Sidney pulled Zeke to the side. "Ok, you remember the plan?"

Zeke nodded, "Yup, get as much information as I can on Tattoo guy then get the hell out of dodge. But Sid, how am I supposed to know if I have enough info, I mean you are the one who has done all the research and stuff."

"Don't worry my friend I will be able to hear everything you are saying and I can tell you what to ask." Sidney answered.

"And how are you going to do that if you want to remain _hidden_?"

"Here drink this." Sidney said as she handed Zeke a vile of bright purple liquid.

"Um, what is this?"

"Something I just cooked up, it will allow you and I to communicate as if we were sitting right next to each other." Zeke was a little hesitant on drinking the strange liquid, but once he saw Sidney down her own and she did not spontaneously sprout wings or something he finally gave in and drank the potion.

"Now what?" Zeke asked wondering if his friend finally had lost her touch. Sidney quickly walked a few yards away from Zeke.

"Can you hear me now?" Sidney's voice rang through his ears as if she were just a few spaces from him.

"Holy shit, that's awesome!" He yelled out of pure astonishment.

"Easy, not so loud." Sidney warned rubbing her ear as she walked back towards Zeke.

"Sorry."

"Alright lets do this thing. Do you have the rose?"

Zeke pulled out one long stem red rose. "What a cliché, bringing a flower to identify someone." Zeke mumbled as he proceeded towards the door of the run down bar. Sidney shook her head, pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses, and pulled the hood of her black jacket around her face. _Here we go_, and after a few moments followed Zeke into the bar.

…...

"Yes those will do just fine, just make sure that there are at least thirty table settings and make sure the wine glasses are polished and ready to go." Glinda yelled after a retreating party planner. The blond witch ran her hand through her hair attempting to relieve some of the tension that was building up. _The things I do for you Elphie_ Glinda thought. Glinda loved planning and throwing parties for any occasion, she always had, of course when her family was in _hiding_ she never really got to plan big parties, so now that she was able to she was thrilled, but the strange behavior her wife had portrayed this morning was weighing heavily on her mind…and not to mention that damn dream that woke her up.

Before she could do anything else she felt two strong hand grip her shoulders tight and begin to rub the soar muscles. "You look tense." Elphaba purred into her wife's ear. Glinda smiled.

"I guess you could say that." Elphaba stopped her hands and turned Glinda around to face her.

"I really do appreciate you doing this sweetheart." Elphaba said sincerely.

"I know you do."

"It's just that if the Governor of Oz and the Prime Minister of the Animals can come to some sort of an understanding, I may finally be able to get _all_ rights back to the Animals." Elphaba said excitedly. Glinda could see the spark in those deep brown eyes, this was important to Elphaba and she knew it.

"I know babe, and I will help you anyway I can you know that." Elphaba let off a toothy smile.

"I have I kissed you lately?" Glinda pretended to really think about the question directed towards her.

"I think it has at least been an hour."

"That's 60 min. too long." Elphaba said as she leaned down to capture Glinda's soft pink lips. Just when the kiss seemed to be going somewhere a soft cough interrupted them.

"Excuse me ma'am." Izzy said.

_You have got to be kidding me._ Glinda thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there is another situation that needs you attention…involving the events last night." Izzy explained never breaking eye contact with the green witch, this would not have bothered Glinda so much if it weren't for the fact that Elphaba couldn't seem to take her eyes of Izzy's as well.

_Get a grip Glinda_.

"Of course. I'm sorry Glinda I have to go."

"But Elphie, what about the party?" Glinda hated the whininess that she heard come from her voice, but the fact was she did not want her wife to go.

"Don't worry I will be back in plenty of time." And with that Elphaba placed her hand on the small of Izzy's back and led her out of the dinning room.

…...

"Maybe this guy was just pulling your leg." Zeke said as he cradled his glass of…well it was supposed to be water but the brown chunks that were floating around kind of threw him off.

"No he'll show, he has to." Zeke could hear Sidney say in his head. "And stop talking so loud, you look like a crazy person having a conversation with themselves."

"Oh I'm the crazy one now? I'm not the one who-"

"Nice rose." Sidney heard a rough voice interrupt her ranting friend. Sidney cautiously turned her head towards the table where Zeke was seated and noticed a small figure, who was dressed very similar to herself, stand near Zeke.

"Say the code word." Sidney whispered to Zeke.

"I actually prefer _lilies_." Zeke said delivering the code word that was supposed to be an identification of who he was…so to speak. The small figure took a seat in the chair that sat opposite of Zeke.

"You're not exactly what I expected." The stranger stated. They had their face covered and head bent just enough that Zeke could not get a good look at the guy. "So why are you looking for this man?" The figure asked before Zeke could comment.

_Oh no you don't. _Sidney thought, "Just tell him to give you the information you asked for." She told Zeke.

"I just want the Intel I was promised." Zeke stated attempting to sound determined and mysterious all at the same time. Sidney could not help but roll her eyes. The stranger sat back in their chair a little bit and studied Zeke.

"Only if I get what I was promised."

"What were you promised?' Zeke asked before he could stop himself.

"No Zeke, just tell him information first then he gets his prize." Sidney scolded.

"I-I mean um, give me what I want then I will give you what you want." The stranger shifted uncomfortably in his chair, Sidney knew he was getting a little spooked.

"This man is dangerous and unpredictable in most cases, but I know where he is going to strike next." The stranger said.

"Where?"

The stranger looked to his left then his right and leaned in close to Zeke as if to tell him a secrete. Zeke leaned forward as well and before he knew what happened the stranger ripped off his mustache causing him to shriek in light pain, and the stranger took off towards the exit.

_Damn it._ Sidney thought as she jumped up from her corner table and fled after her only lead. She wasn't going to let him get away, she _wouldn't_ let him get away. Zeke who was still slightly stunned at how quickly the events had turned was somehow able to run after his friend.

After bursting out the door the stranger was quick to make his way towards a wooded area. _Smart guy…and damn fast too._ Sidney thought as she too made her way into the woods. She slowed down when she could no longer see her target and could hear Zeke panting heavily behind her.

"Shit!"

"Well that did not turn out so well-aahh!" Zeke yelled as he strong arm came around his neck holding a sharp blade near his throat.

Sidney quickly turned and saw the hooded stranger holding her friend at knife point. "Don't move or he doesn't stand a chance understand?"

Sidney clasped her hands together and then slowly spread them apart reveling a bright green energy ball. "Who trumps who now?" Sidney said wickedly, "let him go!" The stranger seemed to be in a state of shock but did not remove the knife.

"You're a witch?"

"Bingo." The hooded figure seemed to be weighing his options carefully.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, stalling for time.

"The information you said you had for me." Sidney demanded.

"No way, not after all this screw you!"

_Have it your way then._ With in a split second Sidney threw the energy ball hitting the attacker in the shoulder sending enough force to knock the weapon from his hand and send him on his back. Zeke quickly moved out of the way as Sidney advanced on the stranger, but the attacker was up in no time. He quickly threw a punch that Sidney easily dodged as she bent down to swiping her leg towards his legs, attempting to throw him off balance.

But this guy was no armature, he jumped just in time and once again threw a series of punches that Sidney could not deny were hard and fast.

_All right enough! _"Nervo!" Sidney yelled throwing her attacker against a tree. She quickly made her way to the fallen stranger and roughly pulled him up by his collar forcing his hood to fall.

However what Sidney saw next shocked the hell out of her. Thick copper colored, shoulder length hair fell around the attackers face. And for the first time Sidney could see the feminine features of the stranger.

"You're a woman?"

…...

**Ok guys and gals there you have it. I hope I'm keeping you interested, believe there are more twists to come along with some very surprising secretes. Once again thank you all for the great reviews you guys are AMAZING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews, I loved every single one of them! I want to apologize for the unexciting chapter thus far, but I hope this one makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Wicked**

**Rating: M (you may skip over the 'sex' scene and still understand the story, I promise!)**

…...

"You're a woman?" Zeke repeated to the heavy breathing beauty that was sitting on the ground, with Sidney standing over her still ready to defend herself if necessary.

"But you sound like a guy and -" Before Zeke could finish his thought the strange woman cautiously pulled down the collar of her shirt reveling what looked like to be a small sticker attached to her throat. She gently tore it off and threw it to the side.

"Better?" She asked, as her soft velvety voice coming out crystal clear.

"A voice changer." Sidney stated plainly. The woman on the ground looked up at Sidney and slowly nodded. "Who are you, and why all the secrecy?" Sidney asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Replied the woman, and for the first time Sidney realized that she still had her own hood pulled up around her face.

"If I tell you, will you give me the information that I asked for?" Sidney asked, _I did not go through all of this trouble for nothing._

"Considering you still have an energy ball aimed at my face I guess I can't really argue with much of anything, now can I?"

Sidney quickly put out the green energy ball, and with just a moment of hesitation she slid the hood back. She could practically see the shock roll off the women's face and new she had been recognized.

"Well I would never expect to see you here your majesty." The women commented after the initial shock had worn off. Sidney remained silent, but offered her hand to the fallen woman and helped her to her feet. The moment the two hands touched Sidney felt a small jolt course through her body.

_Ok, that was strange._

"Who are you?" Sidney repeated her previous question.

The woman had shoulder length copper colored hair and misty brown eyes. She was shorter than Sidney but not by much, she looked well fit and stood in a defensive stance as if ready run given the chance.

"Look, I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore, you're the daughter of the Ruler of Oz, meaning the government is in on all of this, and _that_ I don't want any part of."

"Trust me when I tell you, no one from the government knows anything about where I am or what I have been doing, and that includes my mothers."

_They would kick my you know what if they knew anyways._

The cool, brown eyes of the stranger looked deep into Sidney's, sending yet another wave of emotion through the young witches body.

"My name is Jessie, Jessie Lewis."

"And what is your connection to the man I am looking for?" Jessie looked from Zeke to Sidney, before finally answering.

"It's personal." Jessie answered shortly. Normally Sidney could read people rather well, but she was having difficulties with Jessie, but one thing she did recognize was the rage that was showing through her cool brown eyes.

"Alright fine." Sidney said realizing that pushing this women probably wasn't going to get her anywhere. "You said that you knew where he was going to be next, where is that?"

"He is supposed to be at Points Peak at midnight tonight."

"And how do you know this?"

"Informant." Jessie replied with offering no further explanation.

"Why is he going there?" Jessie shrugged.

"Well isn't that just convenient." Zeke spoke up for the first time causing both women to turn their attention towards him. "What?" He asked baffled at the look Sidney was sending his way. "Look, she won't tell us how she is connected to this man, she won't tell us who has been feeding us her information, and now she doesn't know why he is going to be at one of the most secluded cliffs in all Oz…I don't trust her."

"Says the man who looks like the old west spit up on him." Jessie fired back. "I'm not the one you shouldn't be trusting here Wyatt Earp."

"Oh no, you are the one who set up this whole secrete meeting crap!"

"Enough!" Sidney yelled. "Zeke, I understand your hesitancy, I really do but this is the only chance I've got, understand?" Zeke saw the desperation in his friends eyes, the need for some type of closure was gnawing at her heart and he knew it.

"If your right about this, I'll give you what you asked for." Sidney told Jessie as she walked back towards Zeke. "We'll meet here tomorrow same time."

"Whoa, whoa wait a just a second their blondie, I'm going with you." Jessie stated.

"No your not, no one is, I am doing this _alone_." Sidney replied, emphasizing the 'alone' part.

"But Sid-" Zeke tried to argue.

"I said no!" The young witch yelled causing Zeke's argument to cease.

"Just what makes you think you have any say over what I can and cannot do, I'm going with or without your permission your _majesty._" Jessie stated not seeming to care on how angry the blond witch was becoming. "Believe it or not, I want this guy dead just as much as you do."

Sidney's head whipped around to meet Jessie's gaze. _How does she know that I want him dead? _"I never said I wanted him dead." Jessie didn't comment on Sidney's statement.

"So, are we going to do this thing or not?"

…...

"It's a pleasure to see you again Governor."

"Why the pleasure is all mine Miss Glinda, and if I may say you look more radiant than ever." Glinda smiled sweetly at the complement she had received from the older gentleman as she stood at the entry way greeting guests as they came.

"Thank you, and you wife looks ravishing as well." Glinda commented as she softly shook the woman's hand that was standing next to him. "Hello Molly."

"Thank you Glinda, I don't know how I put up with him sometimes." Molly joked.

"I feel the same way with Elphaba at times."

"Speaking of Elphaba, where has she run off to?" The governor asked.

_Your guess is as good as mine buddy._

"Oh you know her, always working, she is just making some final touches on a current project, she should be here any minute." _I hope. _Both husband and wife nodded and smiled.

"And what about Sidney? I haven't seen her in ages." Molly asked.

_Do you think it's a bad thing that I have no idea where she is either?_

"Oh she is probably with Elphaba, those two are inseparable." _Or at least they used to be._ Before anymore questions could be asked about the whereabouts of her wife and daughter Glinda led the two into the ball room to mingle with the rest of the guests.

Just as Glinda turned to meet the rest of the arriving guests, a familiar face was seen walking through the large entry way. "Ana it's good to see you!" Glinda couldn't help her excitement as she through her arms around her friend, who looked quite lovely in her dark, maroon colored evening gown.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Ana asked a little concerned with Glinda's behavior.

"Great now that I have some back-up for this thing."

"What Green Bean pull one of her disappearing acts again?" Ana asked, she meant it as a joke but was surprised when she got an affirmative response. "Oh you know her, everything has to be done thoroughly, she probably just has to take care of something small." Ana said, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or Glinda.

"I'm sure your right Ana, it's just, she refuses to tell me where she goes, and it's only when Izzy calls her away and it's just…you know what never mind, it's nothing." Glinda waved it off, feeling slightly guilty that her mind even attempted to go down that path.

"Now honey, if it's important to you it is not just nothing. Try talking to her again about it, you know how stubborn she can be." Ana answered with a grin. "Now if you excuse me darlin, but I see some shrimp cocktails just calling my name." And with that Ana walked towards the rest of the party.

Shaking her head slightly Glinda thought to herself, _maybe she is right, I just need to tell her I need a straight answer, plain and simple. That is, if she ever decides to grace us with her presence. _"Elphie, you better get you butt here soon or I'll-"

"I hope you follow through on your threats, sounds like you were on to something." Her wife's voice interrupting the blonds rampage. Glinda turned to meet a drop dead gorgeous green women. Elphaba was wearing a single strap, long black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a messy bun, reveling her long slender neck. Glinda was still amazed that even after all these years, the sight of Elphaba in a dress could render her speechless.

"You look…wow." Elphaba stated as she let her eyes travel up and down her wife. Glinda was also wearing a long dress that tied up around her neck, but instead of black, the blond had chosen a light blue color dress. Her wavy blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her make-up was flawless.

"Compliments will get you nowhere Elphie." Glinda joked. "It's about time you showed up, I was getting a little nervous, I thought I would have to endure my parents and the rest of these people by myself."

"I'm sorry Glinda, the situation took longer than I had anticipated." Elphaba explained as she hugged her wife. Just as they pulled back Glinda had caught of whiff of a sweet smelling perfume that was not her wife's…nor was it her own. Unfortunately, before Glinda could comment someone in the crowed had called her wife's name. "Shall we?" Elphaba asked offering the blond her arm.

Glinda took it without hesitation, but in the back of her mind she knew something wasn't right.

…...

"So what do we do now just wait?" Zeke asked as he, Sidney and Jessie ducked behind a cluster of trees, staying just out of sight and receiving a perfect view of the top of the cliff.

"Unless you have a better idea." Jessie snapped. Sidney could hear Zeke mumble under his breath as he leaned up against a tree.

"So are you going to tell me why the next ruler of Oz is so interested in a murdering scumbag like this guy?" Jessie finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Depends, are you going to tell me why _you_ are so interested in him?" Sidney came back with her own question. Jessie narrowed her eyes once again towards Sidney and just grinned and turned back towards the cliff.

"So, what's your plan of action after the SOB gets here?" Jessie asked completely changing the subject.

"I don't know, I guess I really didn't have one." Sidney admitted, she was so wrapped up in the idea that she was finally going to meet this man face to face that she hadn't planned on anything else.

"Then tell me again why you thought this was a good idea?" Zeke asked from behind. "You should have gone to your mother about this information, she could have helped, he is a wanted fugitive you know."

"Yeah and have this whole place surrounded by guards, increasing the chance of him finding us out and running…no thanks." Sidney dismissed the idea.

"Couldn't your mother take him down herself? I mean she is well, like a legend, she took down the Wizard of Oz for crying out loud." Jessie commented.

"I'm sure she could, but this isn't her fight, besides, I'm a pretty kick ass witch myself." Sidney said, attempting to lighten the mood. Jessie didn't smile, but Sidney could see the twinkle in her brown eyes.

"You know, I always thought she was set up…your mother." Jessie continued. "I even wrote my thesis paper about it last year." This surprised both Sidney and Zeke." I just knew she couldn't be wicked." Before anyone could reply a whirl of wind quickly formed in front of the trio, and when it died down there standing at the edge of the cliff was the man with the tattoo.

"Right on time." Jessie whispered, venom dripping from her voice.

"Alright, so now what's the plan- Sidney wait don't…" But it was too late, Sidney was up out of the trees and headed straight towards the man she had been hunting for over a year now.

The man had his back towards her, Sidney pulled the dagger from her jacket pocket. She heard no sounds, could no longer feel the wind on her face, the only thing clouding her mind was Emily's face. Her beautiful face, her piercing eyes, her sweet smile, but then Sidney heard the one sound that had been haunting her dreams for a year now, the cry of her lover as her life was taken.

Sidney grasped the blade in her hand, she was in feet of her target. She cocked her arm back, _I'm ready for the pain to be over with. _And just when she was about to finish out the deed she was hit from the side sending her to the ground.

"Oomph!" Cried Sidney, she turned to see who had knocked her down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at Jessie. The tattooed man now had his full attention turned toward the two women.

"You!" He spat, quickly recognizing Sidney. The young witch lunged for the fallen knife but Jessie got in before her. Before she could demand it back the tattooed man was in a full on run towards her.

"Shempra!" Sidney yelled throwing the brute of a man to the ground. This gave Sidney enough time to get to her feet.

"Give me the dagger!" Sidney told Jessie.

"No, you don't want to do this." Jessie responded.

"The hell I don't!" Sidney made a move for the knife, but Jessie was quick and dodged out of the way. Sidney, who was swift on her feet quickly turned around and finally got her hands on the weapon. Neither woman noticing the tattooed man slowly getting to his feet.

"Let go!" Sidney said in a voice that was so cold it even frightened herself. But Jessie refused to let go, both staring at the other.

"Sidney!" Zeke's voice rang out, causing the woman to tare their eyes away from one another, and focus on the man running full speed towards them.

Sidney didn't have enough time to drop the knife and pull off a spell. She wasn't sure who it was that lunged the dagger deep into the man's gut… hers or Jessie's. But when the man fell to the ground, shock over came the young witch.

…...

"Thank you again for coming Prime Minister, I hope you consider my proposal, I believe it can make a huge difference."

"I think you're right your Hines, I'm looking forward to the viewing the final plans."

"I will let you know as soon as they are ready." Elphaba responded to the old goat, who reminded her a lot of her old professor in so many ways.

"Good, good. Well thank you so much for a wonderful evening, good night."

"Good night." And with that the Prime Minister was led to his ride by one of the guards, leaving Glinda and Elphaba alone in the massive room.

"Well, I think it went rather well." Glinda stated, but she got no response from the green witch. " Oh come on Elphie, both the Governor and Prime Minister liked your proposal, you should be jumping up and down with joy or something."

Elphaba slowly turned around, her face unreadable, causing the blond to look at her in confusion. All of a sudden Elphaba let out a loud "Whoop!", and ran towards her wife, scooped her up in her arms and twirled her around.

Glinda let out a full belly laugh. "Well that's more like it."

"Thank you so much for tonight Glinda, I couldn't have done it without you." Elphaba said sincerely. "The place looked great, the food was incredible…even though the kitchen is still off limits." She said with a sly grin.

"It was my pleasure." Glinda said still wrapped up in her wife's arms. Elphaba leaned in and kissed Glinda, softly at first and then more demanding.

She felt Elphaba's hand slide up her back as the other woman drew Glinda back toward her. Elphaba's lips met hers, her mouth responding softly at first but with increasing intensity. Glinda felt the full length of Elphaba's body pressed against her. The rest of her body started to respond to the sensory explosion at her mouth. Glinda pulled away from the kiss, breathless.

Elphaba's hand on her back held Glinda close. "Glinda…" The single word was barely audible. Without another word, Glinda grasped her wife's hand and led her towards the staircase.

Once in the privacy of their bedroom, Elphaba moved across the intervening space on the bed. She slid the palm of her hand over the plane of Glinda's cheek and around to the back of her neck. This time when their lips met there was no hesitancy. Underneath the full grape of the wine that they had that night, Glinda tasted desire on Elphaba's mouth.

Glinda's hand skimmed up Elphaba's arm and tracked the line of Elphaba's shoulder to her exposed neck line. Glinda's fingers found the zipper on the side of the dress. Her fingers continued to work the zipper as she pulled her mouth away from Elphaba's and followed the line of her jaw down to the leaping pulse at the side of Elphaba's throat. Glinda slid her hand inside Elphaba's dress, cupping her full, round breast and grazing her thumb lightly over Elphaba's already erect nipple. Elphaba let out a small moan. _Gotcha_, Glinda thought.

Glinda withdrew her hand from inside Elphaba's dress. She gently pushed Elphaba to rest against the back of the bed and straddled her. She raked her fingers through Elphaba's hair, trailing them down to cup Elphaba's face. Glinda smiled as she bent down to Elphaba's ripe mouth. The silky brush of her hair and the light smell of apples came to Elphaba with the pressure of Glinda's mouth on hers. Glinda slipped the tip of her tongue between Elphaba's lips, exploring gently. Elphaba answered Glinda's explorations just as gently as her strong hands stroked the extra sensitive nerves running along Glinda's inner thighs.

Glinda quickly undid the remaining length of the zipper on Elphaba's dress, pulling away from her mouth to take in a full view of the woman underneath her.

"Beautiful." Glinda whispered.

They made quick work of each other's clothes, with Glinda unable to contain a laugh as her dress went flying too far and landed in the bathroom. Her hands roamed the length of Elphaba's body, skimming muscles well kept through jogging. Elphaba drew Glinda toward her and buried her face in the soft cascade of Glinda's hair against her cheek.

Glinda pulled back and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Elphaba's laugh was lost as Glinda's mouth found hers. Elphaba ran a hand over Glinda's arm and down to her breast. Her fingers skipped lightly over Glinda's nipple.

Glinda broke their kiss and pulled away from Elphaba's hand. Glinda's blue eyes locked with Elphaba's, saying so much through the thick silence of the room.

Elphaba shivered as Glinda drew a hand up the inside of her thigh. Glinda's fingers slid easily into the warm, moist tangle between Elphaba's legs. Elphaba moaned as Glinda found her swollen clit. Glinda slid her fingers lower, dipping into the wetness at Elphaba's core.

The musky smell of Elphaba's need brought a heightened response in her own body that Glinda felt keenly in the throbbing between her legs. She dipped her head to suck Elphaba's firm, dark nipple as she moved her fingers back to Elphaba's delicious bundle of nerves.

Glinda established a rhythm which Elphaba guided with gentle murmurs and reinforced with the increasingly urgent thrusting of her hips.

"Oh god, Glinda, don't stop."

Glinda propped her head on her free hand to get a glimpse of Elphaba's face. A red flush crept over Elphaba's chest, neck, and face as Glinda's insistent fingers worked her closer and closer to a climax. Elphaba let out a low moan as her orgasm rushed to meet her. Elphaba stilled Glinda's hand with her own as her body began to subside. She held Glinda pressed against the length of her body as her breathing returned to normal.

Glinda drew her dripping fingers from between Elphaba's lips slowly. She sat up to reach for the top sheet and felt Elphaba sit up next to her. Elphaba drew a languid hand down Glinda's back.

"You didn't plan on just going to sleep after that did you," Elphaba whispered in Glinda's ear, sending a jolt through her already over-aroused body.

Glinda lay back and Elphaba rolled to meet her. She turned Glinda's jaw toward her with a light finger. "You do know you have the most transfixing smile don't you? It completely changes your face."

"I'm glad you like it." Glinda responded, "but as I told you before Elphie, flattery will get you nowhere." Glinda said, stretching up to kiss her lightly on the mouth,

Elphaba responded to Glinda's kiss with need, her tongue unabashed between Glinda's lips. Elphaba ran her hand over the flat of Glinda's belly, around the curve of her hip, and back up her side to come to rest on one of her small, firm breasts. Elphaba broke the kiss and rolled to a kneeling position above Glinda, one knee firmly ensconced between Glinda's parted thighs.

Elphaba lowered her head to Glinda's breast. Her tongue was soft, but unrelenting as she teased one of Glinda's nipples to an even firmer state while she rolled the other between a gentle thumb and forefinger. Glinda rocked slightly against the upward press of Elphaba's leg at the delta of her thighs. Elphaba shifted and took some of Glinda's wetness away with her.

Elphaba began a deliberately slow trip down Glinda's body, her kisses leaving scattered patches of blush across Glinda's pale skin. She didn't get very far before Glinda drew her back upward. Elphaba's dark eyes locked with Glinda's.

"Not that," Glinda said, "I want your hands."

Not breaking eye contact, Elphaba shifted again. She glided her hand over Glinda's belly and into the deeper blonde triangle between her legs. The rich sent of Glinda's heightened arousal drifted upward. Elphaba's fingers found Glinda wet and open. She slid a slow, teasing finger inside. Glinda moaned, eyelids fluttering but not quite closing.

Elphaba quickly found her distended clit. Glinda moved her hand to the back of Elphaba's neck and drew her into a deep kiss as Elphaba's fingers found Glinda's rhythm. Glinda's orgasm was quick and powerful, the edge brought closer in the process of getting Elphaba to climax.

As the flush receded from Glinda's skin and the arch in her back relaxed, Elphaba gently removed her hand. She drew the top sheet over both of them and relaxed into the pillow beside Glinda.

"I love you Elphie."

"Mmm, love you too sweetheart." The green witch mumbled as sleep quickly took her. Laying there in the quiet of their bedroom, wrapped in her wife's arms Glinda found herself unable to sleep.

…...

The sight of the lifeless body was so completely transfixing that Sidney could not tare her eyes away from it.

_What have I done?_

She thought this was supposed to give her peace, supposed to make the pain stop… but it didn't.

Zeke, who had been watching from the sidelines, too stunned to act until now, made the small walk towards the tattooed man and carefully bent down. He pressed his fingers to the side of his neck and waited a few seconds.

"He's dead." He replied as he locked eyes with Sidney, but she wasn't there, her body was standing in front of her friend but she was a million miles away. "Sid?" Zeke asked as he went to go touch her arm, but Jessie intervened.

"Leave her be." She whispered softly.

Before an argument could arouse there was a slight tremor in the bushes, causing the trio to brace themselves for the next wave of danger, but what popped out of the darkness was a very familiar face.

"Izzy?" Zeke asked, bewildered for the second time that day. Izzy came into view as her eyes darted from Zeke, Sidney and Jessie, to the bloody body sprawled out on the forest floor.

"What happened?" Izzy asked, recognizing the dagger that was penetrating the mans abdomen and looked at Sidney with a terrified expression.

Sidney was going to confess, was going to take the punishment that she deserved to receive for taking a man's life, but before she could utter a single word Jessie spoke up.

"It was an accident, he was going to kill us…it was self-defense."

_What?_

Sidney wanted to argue, wanted to tell the truth, but when pale green eyes met Jessie's something stopped her.

Izzy bent down to examine the body, "We have been looking for this guy for a long time Sid. If you had some type of information you should have told us…such a waste."

The sound of Izzy's voice snapped Sidney out of her transfixed stair at the other woman. "A waste?…You think that getting rid of this man was a _waste?_" Sidney snapped, she was beginning to loose her patience. "Do you have _any_ idea what this man has done to innocent people, how many lives he has ruined?"

_I may regret doing the deed, but I do no regret the outcome._

Instead of being defensive with the young witch Izzy softened her tone. "That's not what I meant Sidney…you don't understand, this goes so much deeper than just this man."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked once she realized Sidney was too upset to form the question.

"What I mean is, this man was just a low level assassin, there is someone bigger out there who was giving him orders…someone from the inside."

…...

**There you have it! I hope this chapter was a little more exciting! As always I welcome any and all kinds of feedback, so feel free to let your opinions flow. See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for the long wait. I wish I could give you some good excuse as to why it took me so long to update, like my computer crashed, or I was out of town, but I can't. Honestly my muse was simply missing, hopefully it will stick around this time!**

**Anyway thanks everyone for the great reviews I always love to read them! So keep them coming!**

…...

This wasn't the first time that time itself seemed to speed up for Sidney Thropp, and she doubted it would be the last. Ever since Emily, Sidney became aware of how fast time seemed to go, even to the point where she couldn't remember how she got in a specific place.

So it was no surprise when she wasn't quite sure when they had arrived back to the palace, but the sight of the garden told Sidney that they were heading towards the back entrance.

Even through the carriages small window and the dimly lit night sky she could still see the many lushes, and vibrant colored flowers spread far and wide, especially her ma's poppy flowers that she insisted on planting.

It was only when the carriage came to a silent halt that Sidney tore her gaze away from the window. Izzy quickly made her way out the door, followed by Zeke, Sidney and Jessie.

_I wonder why she is even here in the first place…_

"Keep quiet now, no need to wake your mothers before we have to." Izzy stated and led the trio through the double doors.

"Holy-" Jessie said completely in awe at the sight of the brilliant party room she had just entered. The walls were decorated with a rusted color red with elegant, gold designs printed perfectly on top. The ceiling came to a high point, and was embroidered with small tribal markings.

"Trust me, after a while you _wish_ for a smaller place." Sidney said dryly after hearing the initial shock from Jessie. Izzy continued to lead the group through another door just adjacent from the first. Izzy quickly switched the lights on, bringing the room to life. This room was a lot smaller than the first, kind of like a small dinning area for the immediate family. It consisted of a rectangular shaped table with two chairs sitting at opposite ends and three more on each side. This room was a dark maroon color with medium size vases of flowers resting in each corner.

"Alright, you three wait right here." Izzy ordered.

"What, why?" Sidney asked adamantly.

"Because, you know I have to go get her." Izzy said with a softness in her voice that convinced the stubborn young witch that she was right, and with that Izzy walked out of the room.

"Um, who is she going to get?" Jessie asked slightly confused.

Sidney let out a long sigh and crossed her arms, "My mother." Jessie made and 'Oh' gesture with her mouth. The silence once again came over the three people.

After a few more silent minutes the door Izzy had walked out of creaked open and in walked a very worried looking green witch, with her hair pulled up in a quick messy bun and a black robe tied tightly around her. Followed right behind Elphaba was Glinda, who was in a very similar state, hair messed up and wearing a bright pink robe.

"Sidney, are you ok?" Glinda asked in a panicky voice as she made her way around to her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Yeah mom, I'm ok I promise." Sidney reassured her mom while returning the hug. Glinda pulled back from her daughter and ran her hands up and down her arms just to make sure she was telling the truth.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Elphaba finally asked once her wife had stepped back from their daughter and now was standing behind Sidney with her small hands placed on her shoulders.

Sidney could not bring herself to meet her mother's dark eyes, afraid of the reaction she would see.

"It was Mike ma'am…he's dead." Izzy jumped in, referring to the man with the tattoo. Elphaba quickly looked back at her daughter.

"You killed him?" Elphaba asked in utter disbelief.

"Actually ma'am, it was self defense, _he_ was attacking _us._" Jessie quickly spoke up, once again causing Sidney to wonder why this women felt the need to defend her.

"And who are you sweetie?" Glinda calmly asked the young girl, _no need to scare the girl…I think Elphie is doing just fine with that job on her own. _

"Jessie ma'am, I was with your daughter when everything happened, it was an accident."

"Why is that so hard for me to believe Sidney?" Elphaba once again spoke up. "I know you like the back of my hand, you have been looking for this man haven't you?" The silence she received from her daughter was enough of an answer. "Damn it Sidney! What were you thinking, did you really believe that killing this man was going to bring her back? Emily is dead, you have to accept that and move forward with your life!"

"Elphaba!" Glinda yelled, the blond witch rarely rose her voice, so the sound of her voice was a shock to everyone, but it did not do a lot of good, Elphaba still kept her eyes on her daughter.

Sidney clenched her hands into tight fists that were turning her knuckles white. "I have accepted it." Sidney said with an icy response.

"Apparently not since you went looking for this man simply to kill him!" Elphaba shouted again, she was so angry she was seeing red, _he was her only chance._

"Well if you stop keeping all these fucking secretes of yours, like the fact that he was your informant, then maybe I would have changed my views." Sidney argued, jumping up from her seated position as if the chair had suddenly caught fire. "Why didn't you tell me you thought there was an inside threat?"

"What do you mean an _inside_ threat?" Glinda asked trying to understand what exactly was going on with her family.

"Apparently ma believes there is someone on the inside, someone that we could possibly trust, feeding information to god knows who." Sidney answered Glinda, but without looking away from Elphaba.

"Elphie is that true?" Glinda asked. Elphaba looked into her wife's light blue eyes and saw something in them that she swore she never wanted to see…fear. Elphaba let out a long deep sigh and began pacing around the room.

"Yes, I believe there is someone on the inside giving information to whoever, or whatever this growing threat seems to be."

"What made you come to this conclusion?" Zeke spoke up for the first time.

Elphaba shrugged, "When I first began working on the Animal rights project, little things began to fall through, a few supporters would drop out, some who were my biggest supporters suddenly wanted nothing to do with the idea, or with me any longer. Documents would mysteriously get misplaced and then show up again weeks later. That's when I began to work on the project on my own, moved all my work to a secured location…so far everything has been going smoothly."

"But that still doesn't explain how Mike became your CI." Jessie voiced her confusion. For the first time Elphaba met Jessie's gaze, looking her square in the eye, a little hesitant on sharing so much with a complete stranger, but continued anyway.

"A few months after I came to rule over Oz we had apprehended him."

Sidney's head whipped around, "What? A few _months?_" Elphaba held up her hand to silence her daughter.

"Now Sid hear me out. I had every intention on sending his murdering ass straight to jail, but he began ranting and raving about a bigger threat coming. At first I thought it was all talk, a ploy. But then things he began to say actually checked out…I released him so he could give me information from the inside." Elphaba wanted anything in the world for her daughter and wife to understand why she did what she did.

"So you just let a murdering psychopath walk right into the streets of Oz?" Jessie asked, hoping that her ruler was a little more sophisticated than that.

Elphaba shook her head, "No of course not. He was fitted with a magical tracking device, and I had given him a potion that would kill him in twenty-four hours if he did not receive the antidote. That way he was forced to check in with us at the end of everyday." Everyone in the room remained silent, letting all the information sink in, and Elphaba hoped that her wife and daughter could see why she did what she did.

Without a word Sidney turned on her heel and swiftly left the room. "Sidney-"

"No, let her go. She will talk when she's ready." Elphaba told her wife sadly, knowing it was the truth. "It's late, I think everyone should head off to bead." Elphaba looked over at Jessie, "Izzy can show you to one of the guests rooms." And with that, Elphaba grasped her wife's hand, needing the simple contact, more than she would have admitted, and went headed back to their room.

But right before the duo disappeared, Elphaba met Izzy's gaze, and both women were thinking the same thing, _That was way too close._

…...

She began pummeling the bag, giving it everything she had. _How could she lie to me…about this?_ Sidney kept asking herself, as she delivered a brutal blow to the helpless punching bag, that was sure to knock any enemy unconscious.

She had been going at it for a good fifteen, twenty minutes and was working up a good sweat when a small movement from behind her caused her to stop what she was doing.

"What are you doing here?" Sidney didn't mean to sound accusatory, it just came out that way.

"Calm yourself your majesty." Jessie responded back with just enough spite as the young witch. Jessie had changed into green athletic shorts, and a black t-shirt that was cut off at the sleeves reveling the women's toned arms.

"Nice outfit." Sidney said after recognizing them as the extra workout clothes she kept in a small locker in the back. Jessie just grinned as she looked around the room.

"Nice gym." And it really was, it had weights and treadmills, and punching bags, and basically anything you could ever want to get a good healthy workout.

"The guards usually occupy this during the day, ma came up with a mandatory fitness test for them when she came into power, and had this built for them." Sidney explained as she watched the women in front of her begin to tape her hands, "They have never been in better shape…what exactly are you doing?"

Jessie shrugged, "I followed you down here, and I figured you could use a more worthy opponent than a bag."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sidney said in all honesty.

"You don't?"

"Not with the mood I'm in right now…I'm too angry, and I really don't want to hurt you." Sidney said turning her back on Jessie.

"I think I can hold my own your majesty." Jessie argued.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't want another repeat of the last time we fought." Sidney explained.

"You mean when you cheated and drew an energy ball on me?" Jessie complained.

Sidney remained silent and was just about to tell Jessie to go take a hike when out of the corner of her eye she saw a fist fly right towards her face. She quickly drew her head back as the fist made contact with the bag.

Sidney stared wide-eyed at Jessie who was now in a defensive stance. "Is that a challenge?" Sidney asked, but the only response the young witch received was another punch thrown her way, which she once again deflected.

And with that they began to fight. Each impressing the other with a block or punch of there own. Sidney soon became the more dominate of the two. Forcing the shorter women back towards the weight machines. She skillfully did a one, two swing but missed both times as Jessie quickly dodged both.

"Come on your Haines is that all you got?" Jessie urged her on, knowing that this young women needed some sort of release. Hearing the nagging Jessie was giving her Sidney stepped it up a notch, giving the young women all she had.

She bent down and swung her leg underneath her, attempting to knock Jessie off of her feet, but Jessie jumped high in the air, landing on one of the weight machines.

Sidney was about to help her down when Jessie simply jumped down and began to go at her again. Throwing strikes of her own, none of them hitting the witch. It amazed both women how the other never seemed to falter, but seemed to get stronger and stronger.

Throwing both hands towards Sidney's midsection, Jessie found both arms in a vice grip, that she was unable to get out of. Before she could react Sidney had boxed Jessie up against a wall. Jessie's back hit the concrete with such force that it nearly knocked the wind out of her.

The look in Sidney's eyes sent involuntary shivers down Jessie's body, her eyes where the darkest shades of green that Jessie had ever seen.

Sidney's sweaty, panting face was about three inches away from Jessie's. Rage was surging through Sidney's veins and then suddenly, without warning, she was very aroused. Sidney found herself fighting every single urge not to close the gap between them and ravage the young women captured in front of her. Jessie was breathing heavily, both from the workout, and from the intense gaze her capture was giving her. Both women were sweating profusely, giving their complexion a healthy glow.

Suddenly without warning Sidney released her grip on Jessie and slowly backed away.

"I um, I'm sorry." Sidney found herself suddenly tongue-tied.

"No need to apologize." Jessie said in a somewhat shaky voice, still leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah, um-I'm going to go, thank you though I needed this." Sidney turned to go wanting to get out of the room as quickly as she possibly could. Once out the door Jessie slid down the wall into a sitting position, and put her face into her hands, un known by Jessie Sidney did the same thing just outside the door.

_What the hell was that?_

…_..._

**Sorry it was so short everyone and kind of boring, I just needed to get some information, facts and clues into the story! I hope the next chapter will be a lot more action! And longer lol Reviews of any kind are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I know it was kind of boring, I hope this one makes up for it! Enjoy!**

…...

Ever sine their little wake up call early this morning Glinda had tossed and turned in her bed all night. And now she lay awake watching the sun slowly rise up from behind the trees. She remembered doing this time and time again when she and Elphaba had first run away, and started a life for themselves. She remembered getting up early and just watching the sun rise and thinking how perfect her life seemed to be right then and there just with her wife.

But now she can't help but think…_what is happening to my family?_ First her parents are driving her coo-coo, then she believes her wife is hiding something from her, and now her daughter killed a man.

Tearing her eyes away from the ascending sun, Glinda looked over at her sleeping wife. The sun was hitting her emerald skin just enough to give off a faint glow. She was beautiful. Long, thick jet black hair, with just a hint of grey, lay spread out on the white pillow. As Glinda allowed her eyes to skim down her wife's body, she couldn't help but notice the long jagged scar located on her strong shoulder. A wave of emotion washed over the blond witch, that scar was a reminder of two things: one, how close she had become to loosing the love of her life to a bullet. And two, how lucky she was that Emily was there, and how much she wished she could have returned the favor to the young women.

"You look very serious right now." Elphaba's voice rang out, causing Glinda to meet her wife's deep brown eyes, a small smile coming across her face.

"Just admiring the view is all." Glinda responded.

"Aw well in that case…" Elphaba said, she brought her hand up behind Glinda's head and gently brought her wife closer to her until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Glinda attempted to deepen the kiss but was interrupted when Elphaba let out a big yawn.

"Geeze, are my kisses really getting that boring?"

Elphaba immediately shook her head, "No of course not, I just didn't sleep that well last night." The green witch admitted.

"Yeah, well join the club." Glinda snuggled into her wife's embrace, and let out a long sigh.

"You think I should go and apologize to her don't you?" Elphaba said more as a statement rather than an actual question, reading her wife's reaction.

Glinda turned over to face the green woman. "She loves you, Elphie she lost the love of her life, found out that the man responsible was in your custody mere months after her death…can you really blame her for acting that way?"

"No, but-"

"Elphie, she needs your support, not your criticism. I'm not condoning what she did to that man, but if the roles were reversed and it was you that had been taken from me…again," Glinda struggled to say, tears coming to her eyes at the mere thought. "I can't say I wouldn't handle it any differently…and neither would you."

"Glinda Upland, has anyone ever told you that you are one incredible woman?" Elphaba asked with a grin.

"Yes." She said with a completely straight face, "But no one can say and have it mean more than when it comes from you." Elphaba gave her a wife a toothy smile.

"And a big romantic, how lucky am I?"

"You have no idea." The blond kissed Elphaba's lips.

"Alright. I guess I'll go apologize." Elphaba said as she pulled away from her wife.

"God I love that women." Glinda said to herself as she watched her wife close the bathroom door. The blond quickly dashed out of bed and threw her "work" clothes on an she headed down to the kitchen to finish the kitchen. _After all, our anniversary is tomorrow._

…...

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been sitting there, but it must have been a while because her butt was numb. Sidney had gotten up early, unable to really sleep, and came out to the back deck and just sat.

She was just letting her mind wonder when a sudden movement off to the side interrupted her. Sidney's green eyes caught sight of copper, colored hair making her way towards the garden. After her little, _fight_, with Jessie last night, Sidney found herself unable to stop thinking about the woman. Which honestly, scared the crap out of her. I mean over the past year she had her share of one night stands, and had been attracted to many different people…but they all had the same problem…they weren't Emily. But what the young witch felt last night, that spark she felt in the pit of the stomach, was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her bright green eyes watched the young women disappear just behind a lushes group of vibrant flowers, a smile draping across her lips. Realizing what she was doing she shook her head, and put her head in her hands.

"Ugh! What is your problem Thropp?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for years, and still have yet to come up with just one answer." Elphaba answered her daughter as she walked from behind her. "Mind if I sit?" The green woman asked.

"Sure." Sidney said, still somewhat bitter over the past few hours. Mother and daughter both sat next to each other in silence, not knowing what to say to one another. Elphaba decided to break the silence.

"Sidney I'm sorry." Elphaba said attempting to meet her daughters eyes. "What I said to you last night was…"

"Mean, cruel?"

"Down right wicked?" Elphaba offered.

"Ma." Sidney stated, letting the silence make it's affect on her mother.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about having Mike all this time, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"The right thing for who ma?" Sidney snapped.

"Sid why don't you try looking at from my point of view, lock one man up and throw away the key, or allow him to gather information for us to try and prevent a potential larger threat?"

What her mother was saying all made sense, and if she were the ruler of Oz she probably would have done the same thing…but that was the problem. "What you tell me makes sense ma, it really does…but you were thinking like a ruler, not like a mother…ma this was Emily." Sidney's voice cracked, but she refused to cry.

Elphaba changed her position so she was now kneeling in front of Sidney, took her hands and forced her to meet her eyes. "I know that sweetie…and you know that if I could I would help you, _anyway_ I could…but…" Elphaba let the her sentence hang. "I know how much you must be hurting, but that gives you know right to do what you did to that man."

"He deserved to die." Sidney deathly low, her eyes turning slightly dark.

"Yeah, your right." Elphaba surprisingly agreed. "But not by your hand…what would happen if word got out that you, the daughter of the _former_ Wicked Witch of the West murdered a man in cold blood?"

Sidney saw where her mother's fears were coming from, she not only put herself, Zeke and Jessie in danger…but she put her mothers as well, _and just when people began to trust her again._

"I'm sorry ma, I'm so sorry." Elphaba grabbed her daughter into a tight hug.

"So am I Sid, so am I."

Both woman were on the brink of tears, but both too stubborn to let them fall. Sidney was the first to pull apart and gave her mom a small grin. "No more lies, ok?"

Elphaba just gave her big smile and hugged her tight again, before returning to her seat next to her daughter. Both mother and daughter looked out towards the garden, Elphaba catching a quick glance at Jessie.

"So, what is the deal with you and _Jessie?"_ Elphaba said playfully.

Sidney's smile quickly vanished. "Nothing. She was just someone who I had happen to run into." She vaguely explained, _no need to get Jessie in hot water…at least until I know more about her._

"Yeah, ok." Elphaba said plainly.

"What's with the tone?"

"What tone?" Elphaba faked innocents, as Sidney gave her a look. Elphaba was about to respond when a soft voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me ma'am." Izzy said from behind the duo. "But we need to go."

"Yes, alright." Elphaba said while standing up and walking back towards Izzy. And right before leaving she turned to Sidney, "You know, moving on is not a bad thing." And with that the green woman left with her assistant.

_Huh, what does she know…I don't even know the woman…_With that Sidney stood and began to walk towards the garden.

She had just turned the corner where she thought she saw Jessie go, when she nearly ran into the young woman.

"Whoa there your majesty, where are you going in such a hurry?" Jessie said with a smile, while attempting to steady Sidney and herself.

"N-nowhere." Sidney said becoming uncharacteristically tongue tide. The young Thropp couldn't help but stair into Jessie's bright eyes, and felt that strange, and vaguely familiar feeling. "U-um, so what are you doing up so early?" _God Thropp, could you really sound any more pathetic?_

Jessie looked at her strangely, "I have always been an early riser." She answered honestly. "And there is no need to feel embarrassed your majesty, it was a legitimate question." Jessie stated.

"I know but - wait, how do you do that?" Sidney asked bewildered.

"Do what?"

"Always seem to know what I am feeling…without me even confessing." Sidney explained while walking next to the young woman along the paved out path.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Jessie answered without meeting Sidney's eyes.

"Yeah, sure you don't. This hasn't been the first time you have done it either…the other night, you had said that you wanted Mike dead just as much as me…I never told you I wanted him dead…how did you know that?" Sidney wasn't going to let this issue go.

"The man was a cold blooded killer, any sane person would want him dead." Jessie rationally explained.

"True." Sidney agreed, "But you knew who I was, knew who my parents were, why didn't you think that I was simply there to arrest him?"

Jessie stopped walking, shoved her hands deep in her pockets and let out a sigh, before turning her attention towards the green eyed girl. "I am an empath."

Sidney's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets after getting her answer. "A-an empath." Jessie slowly nodded. "So your telling me, you know what I am feeling without so much as me uttering a word?"

"That would be correct."

"Wow." Was all Sidney could think to say, she had studied the power of empths early in years at Shiz, but never had actually met anyone who had the gift. "That's how you figured out so fast that Zeke was lying that night in the bar…why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it isn't exactly the most popular of powers." Jessie explained. "I mean most people don't take too kindly having someone else know their most intimate feelings."

Sidney suddenly stopped in her tracks…_shit, that means that she knew what I was feeling last night…fuck. _"But, luckily, thanks to some very dedicated professors at Shiz, I have learned to control the power, and only allow it to work when I choose." Jessie interrupted Sidney's panic attack. _Ok…maybe I'm ok then…_

A few moments went by when both women remained silent. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Jessie asked Sidney after a while.

"Sure."

"Who is Emily?" Jessie could feel Sidney's body stiffen at the question. "You don't have to answer me, I was just -"

"She was my roommate, when I went to Shiz." Sidney interrupted. "She was helping me with a family problem last year, and got mixed up in things she never should have been a part of…she ended up paying the ultimate price, she was killed."

Jessie had never heard anyone's voice so calm while telling such an emotional story before_…_but Jessie knew the young witch was anything but calm. "That's why you were looking for Mike wasn't it?" Sidney slowly nodded. Emily was much more than a friend to Sidney, Jessie didn't need to use her power to know that.

"So, you went to Shiz?" Jessie changed the topic, and with that the two women just walked and talked. Both surprisingly, finding out that they had a lot more in common then they had first imagined. Sidney tried to get her to open up about why she was looking for Mike as well, but Jessie dodged that topic skillfully.

…...

"Just a bit higher…and just a smidge to the left…no, no too far…there that's perfect!" Glinda nearly squealed, as the final painting was hung to perfection.

"Why, I must say honey, you have certainly out done yourself." Ana commented from a chair she had perched herself on while watching the bubbly blond finish the kitchen.

"I have, haven't I?" Glinda couldn't help but agree with Ana, the kitchen looked amazing. Glinda had taken some of her original designs from their old house and put into the kitchen, but just made it twice as big. Dark marble counter tops were being wiped clean by some of the workers, everything was being dusted polished to s shine.

The solid oak cabinets were filled with brand new, top of the line, cooking supplies, _everything she could possibly need. _The kitchen itself was painted a dark, blue navy color, that gave off a calm feeling. The kitchen island was big enough to fit four people around it comfortably, and hanging lights lit up the darkness.

"You think she will like it?" Glinda asked her friend seriously.

"Like it…no…but she will definitely _love_ it." Ana replied as the young blonde flew into her arms and let off a high pitched squeal.

"Glinda are you in here?" A feminine voice rang out causing the blond to groan with discuss. "Ah there you are darling, I though it was you I heard."

"Hi mom, dad, what are you two doing here?" _Again._

"Just thought we would stop by dear, we were on our way to lunch and wanted to see if you and Sidney would be interested in joining us." Mrs. Upland suggested while taking a vague look around the kitchen.

"Holy Oz Glinda! Did you do this?" Her father said referring to the kitchen.

"Yes she did. Your daughter is quite talented." Ana spoke up, making her presence known.

"Yes, I always knew she was, but I didn't know she was _this_ talented." Glinda couldn't help the blush that took over her face.

"It's for Elphie, our anniversary is tomorrow." Glinda explained to her parents.

"Oh that's right, I had completely forgot. I think she will love it darling." Her father said enthusiastically. "Don't you agree honey?"

"Oh, yes, it's quite lovely dear. Where is Miss Elphaba anyway?" Mrs. Upland asked plainly.

"Business." Ana answered for Glinda, she hated that this woman seemed to always want to know where Elphaba was and what she was doing. _Nosey, no good, two timing -"_

"Again? Well her loss I suppose. So what do you say Glinda, lunch?"

…...

"Hahaha! No way, she actually did that to you?"

"Oh yeah! And believe me when I say that was the last time ever played a trick on her and thought I would get away with it." Sidney said enjoying the memory, and Jessie trying her hardest to catch her breath.

"Sounds like she was a pretty amazing woman." Jessie confessed.

"She was." Sidney admitted. The two had been talking about Sidney's time at Shiz, and had eventually gotten back to talking about Emily. And surprisingly Sidney did not feel the normal anger, and pain she usually felt when talking about her, but instead she felt…joy.

Sidney cast what was supposed to be a quick glance at dark haired woman but caught her eyes instead. There was something so…interesting about Jessie's gaze that Sidney found herself not being able to turn away.

"Well I guess you'll be wanting to get going and -"

"SIDNEY!" A deep voice yelled, and before anyone knew what happened a big, blur ran past Jessie and jumped on Sidney.

When Jessie turned her head she saw the body of a lion on top of Sidney, at first she thought the beast was hurting her, but then she realized Sidney was actually…_laughing?_

"Dexter, my oversized friend!" Sidney replied to her long time friend.

"Sidney I haven't seen you in like forever!" The overexcited lion said.

"Yeah I know…you mind getting off of me I kind of need to breath."

"Oh, yeah sorry." Dexter quickly jumped off of his friend.

"Holy cow Dex, look how big you've gotten." And Sidney was right, the once small lion cub was now almost fully grown, and had almost a full mane on him.

"I know, and listen to this." And all of a sudden a deep loud "roar" came pouring out of Dexter's mouth.

"Wow, that is something." Sidney said, but couldn't help shake her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." Sidney said once she saw Jessie step up behind her. "Dexter, I would like you to my…" _well, I'm not exactly sure what she is._ "like you to meet Jessie, Jessie, this is one of my dear friends Dexter."

"That's quite a roar you've got there Dexter." Jessie said while shaking the young lions paw.

"Thanks. You're really pretty, are you Sidney's new girlfriend?" Dexter said enthusiastically.

"Dexter!" Sidney interrupted, a deep blush swallowing her face. "Why are you here buddy?" She asked attempting to pull the conversation away from…well from that.

"My parents had a meeting with Elphaba, and I decided to tag along to come see you."

Sidney was about to say something when her mothers voice came from the top of the deck. "Sidney, your grandparents are here, they want to have lunch."

Sidney couldn't help but grin. "Come on you two, lets go save my mother from my grandparents."

…...

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes ma'am, this is something we are sure about."

"Ugh, it's like the issue with the Wizard all over again." Elphaba said running her long hands through her thick hair.

"We thought you would want to know right away." Dexter's parents were seated just before Elphaba, while Izzy stood off just to the side. "It's just as the weeks go on, more and more of the Animal kingdom are scared to even venture out of the villages, I mean with so many disappearances…"

"Yeah, I understand…and you don't think it's just a small group of rebels who wish to hurt me?" Elphaba asked.

"At first, but then we realized if it was that easy they would have made a mistake by now, leave some type of evidence…but they left nothing." Dexter's father explained. The green woman nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll check into it, thank you for letting me know." The two lions nodded and silently got up and left the office.

"Well what does this mean?" Izzy asked coming up to stand closer to Elphaba.

"It means that someone wants to finish the Wizards job…bring her in here, I'm through with playing around." Izzy nodded and disappeared behind a closed door. _I knew you would somehow find a way to come back into my life you bastard._

Izzy walked back into the office followed by a brown haired woman, with bright blue eyes.

"Plans have changed…you need to tell me now who is behind this."

…...

"Perfect." Glinda said softly as she lit the last candle on the small table.

"Mom." Sidney said while quietly walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sidney, what's the matter sweetie."

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I head off to bed." Glinda smiled at her daughter, something had happened to her daughter, she wasn't sure what but she could see it during lunch, she smiled more…_especially when Jessie spoke._

"No I think I'm all set, just waiting for your mother." Glinda said excitedly.

Sidney smiled, and hugged her mother. "She's going to love it mom. You two have fun now." Sidney began to leave when Glinda spoke out.

"She would want you to be happy Sidney…if she really loved you she would want you to be happy."

Sidney grinned, "Good night mom." and with that she left. Glinda shook her head and went and sat down at the beautiful table that was set, and waited for her wife to come home.

…...

**So there you have it! Please, please, please let me know what you think! If you loved it, hated it, think I should just never write again…lol let your opinions flow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who reviews, I appreciate every single input! Please keep doing it! Enjoy! **

…...

Tick.

The blond knew she had been waiting there for a while when the burning flames of the candle began to dwindle.

Tock.

She knew she had been sitting there a while when she could no longer see the steam rising from the food that was placed in front of her, and the absence of the juicy smell became even more pronounced.

Tick.

What she didn't know was when she would start accepting the fact that she was alone.

Tock.

She was not coming.

…...

"Well, that could have gone better." Elphaba stated as she stepped out of the carriage followed closely by Izzy.

"You had to push her, you had to find out if she really did know." Izzy tried to reason with the stressed out witch. It was nearly three in the morning, the two women had been working non stop for the past twenty four hours.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she was going to break down like that…I guess the stress is getting to her as much as it is getting to me." Elphaba was now at the front door where a guard eagerly let them in.

"We are close, I know we are." Izzy confidently said as Elphaba handed off her coat to the waiting guard as did Izzy.

"I hope you're right, because I don't think me, or my family can handle much more of this." Elphaba stated the raw truth.

Izzy took the few steps towards the green woman, and gently placed her small hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled sweetly. "Are you sure Glinda has no idea what we are doing?"

Elphaba shook her adamantly, "No, of course not, she would kill me…and you." Elphaba chuckled. She quickly pulled Izzy into a tight embrace, "Thank you, for being there for me, I'm sure this is just as hard on you as it me." Elphaba said truthfully as Izzy hugged the green woman back.

"Who else would put up with your such high demands." Izzy joked, pulling back from the hug. "You're doing the right thing."

"Am I?" Elphaba asked timidly, "because I don't know anymore."

"You saved her life, gave her a second chance…sounds pretty noble to me."

"I hope you're right." Elphaba said quietly. Izzy leaned forward and pressed her lips to the side of Elphaba's cheek.

"Tomorrow's another day." Izzy stated as she walked towards the stairs on her way to her room. "And who knows, maybe tomorrow will be your lucky day, November 24." Izzy said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe-" Elphaba suddenly stopped, "Wait, did you say the 24th?"

"Yeah, today is the 23rd, 24 usually comes after the 23." Izzy said jokingly. The blood in Elphaba's face suddenly seemed to evaporate into thin air, her skin felt as though you could see right through it. "Oh my god!" She nearly yelled as she ran up the stairs two at a time and threw open her bedroom door only to find it empty.

"Elphaba, what's going on?" Izzy asked following the panicky woman back down the stairs. Elphaba didn't answer, but literally ran down the hallway, pushing every door open and quickly looking inside. She was no on the verge of a full on panic attack, she looked frantically around until she noticed a dim light coming out from under the kitchen door. _Glinda_.

Elphaba rushed towards the door, and pushed it open, what she saw nearly tore her heart in two. Glinda was seated at next to what Elphaba assumed was once a beautiful set table, but now the candles were completely burned out, the food was still seated there but had lost it appetizing appeal. And Glinda just sat there starring at her wife.

"Glinda, honey I am so, so -"

But Glinda just held up her hand to silence her apologizing wife.

"But I-" Elphaba tried again but stopped when Glinda stood up.

Both women just looked at each other, one with fire in her eyes, and the other who looked like she had just been hit by a train. "W-why?" Was the simple question Glinda muttered trying desperately to keep her composure.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open once again, "Elphaba what's going…on…oh." Izzy quickly figured out what had gotten Elphaba so freaked…_their anniversary._

"Glinda-" Elphaba said in desperately trying to get a word in before this got any worse. "I can explain."

Glinda put her hand up, and walked right passed Elphaba towards the door where Izzy stood just off to the side. Elphaba raced after her and grabbed her wife's arm, "Glinda please-" The fact that Glinda was not yelling at her, not threatening her with any kind of violence, scared the hell out of Elphaba.

But the blond was not having any of it, she violently ripped her arm from Elphaba's grasp. "Please…please what Elphaba?"

"I can explain if you just give me a chance."

"Really? You can explain how come you have been gone for the last 24 hours without so much as word from you, or the fact that you spent all that time with _her_…on our ANNIVERSARY!" Glinda had never been so angry before in her whole life, she was on the verge of hitting something, anything, and for the usually bubbly blond that scared her to death.

"I-I, well…" She was at a loss of words, she couldn't tell Glinda where she was, what she was doing, or who she was with…_it's too dangerous for her to know._

Glinda then stepped very close to Elphaba, "Well if you can't answer those questions, then I suppose you explaining why there is make-up on your shirt is just out of the question." Elphaba quickly looked over at her shoulder and notice there was in fact make-up smears. _Shit, the only time I wear white._ Glinda just shook her head and laughed, sending a cold chill down the green woman's spine.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba asked as Glinda once again made her way towards the exit.

"I'm going to stay with my parents for a while, until"…_until what?…_ "Until I can figure _this_ out."

"Glinda please don't go." Elphaba pleaded and begged. But Glinda refused to turn back, refused to acknowledge that her wife was nearly on her knees in defeat, and she walked out.

…...

"You sure do like it out here don't you?" Sidney said, walking up the few steps of the back porch looking out over the garden.

"I do. My grandmother has a garden back home, and when I was little we would spend hours just taking care of it together." Jessie said with a soft smile. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon, welcoming yet another day.

"Your grandmother raised you?"

"Um, yeah she did." Jessie said, looking away from Sidney, not wanting to dive into anymore detail, and Sidney could see that.

"So, I'm sure you are getting anxious to get back home." Sidney said, as more of a question than a statement.

Jessie shrugged, "Yeah I suppose." Sidney nodded, confused by the sudden sadness she felt at the thought of Jessie leaving.

"Well then, I believe this belongs to you." Sidney said as she pulled a small clear veil from within her shirt that was attached to a chain that hung around her neck. Sidney unhooked the chain and took the veil off and slowly handing it to Jessie.

Jessie looked up at Sidney before taking the bottle. "You seem very hesitant on giving this up…why?" Sidney looked down at the half full bottle of blue liquid and smiled.

"It was Emily's." Sidney explained. "This potion saved my ma's life last year…but a promise is a promise right?"

Jessie could see that it hurt Sidney a lot to give this small trinket up…_she's not ready to give it up just yet._ Jessie placed the veil back into Sidney's hand. "Look, if you don't mind I want to help with this whole…mess… you have got going on here, so why don't you hold onto this until I _really_ do leave." Jessie said.

A blind man could have seen the shock look on Sidney's face after hearing this. "I-I , look, you don't have to stay, my ma has got this under control…I mean it could get really dangerous."

"I'm no stranger to danger, believe me." Jessie said with a sarcastic laugh. "And I want to help. Who knows, maybe you could use an empath?"

Sidney shook her head, as much as she wanted to keep Jessie away from any danger she had no claim to her, she didn't even really know if she would call her, her friend. But she did know that she didn't want this woman to leave.

"Alright." Sidney agreed taking the veil back. "Let's go see how far ma's come on this whole mess shall we?"

…...

"No, no, trust me when I say ma's bark his worse than her bite, she is really quite the big old…teddy bear…ma?" What Sidney saw stopped her in her tracks. Her and Jessie had just walked into the new kitchen to grab some breakfast and there leaning up against the counter, with empty bottles of vodka spread around the her, was non other than Elphaba herself.

Sidney rushed over to her mother. "Ma, can you hear me?" She said while shaking her shoulder in attempt to get her to wake up.

"Ugh." Elphaba groaned after a moment, squinting in agony at the light.

"Ma, what are you doing, where's mom?" Sidney asked.

Elphaba laughed bitterly while reaching for a near by bottle. "Your mother is most likely sitting with your grandmother discussing how much of an ass I can truly be."

"My grandmother?"

"Yup." Elphaba quickly took a generous swing of the remaining alcohol. "She stayed at your grandparent's last night."

"Wait, last night was supposed to be your anniversary, what-"

"I FUCKED UP OK!" Elphaba shouted causing Jessie to jump at the unexpected noise. "I forgot about our anniversary."

Sidney looked a little confused, "But I don't understand, mom shouldn't have gotten mad enough to leave just because-"

"I was with Izzy." Elphaba said so quietly that Sidney wasn't quite sure if she heard her mother right.

_Oh shit._ "What were you doing with Izzy?" Elphaba didn't answer. "More secretes." Sidney stated bitterly. Sidney was scared for her mother, but she had just gotten back on normal speaking terms with her, and really didn't want to push that. "Alright ma, lets get you cleaned up, what do you say?" Sidney grabbed her mothers arm and hoisted her into a semi standing position with most of her weight on Sidney.

…...

An hour and exactly twenty two minutes later Sidney had gotten her mother into the shower, and out, and into clean clothes. _Oh boy._ Sidney pushed open the kitchen door prepared to clean up the rest of her mothers mess.

"What's going on?" Sidney asked with a confused look on her face. The floor was empty of any bottles, the dishes from the night before were washed and put away and a delicious smell was making Sidney's mouth water uncontrollably.

"I thought you might be hungry." Jessie said almost shyly, as she took something out of the frying pan and onto a clean plate.

"You, cleaned up the kitchen, and made me food?" Sidney asked.

"Well it wasn't just me."

"Jessie the garbage is now officially taken out." Dexter said as he came bounding in the back door. "Hi-ya Sidney!" The big cat said happily.

"Hey Dex."

"Is Elphaba feeling any better?" Dexter asked sounding generally concerned for his friend. Sidney gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Dex, she is feeling much better, she is just laying down for a little bit." _At least until she can stand up without throwing up._

"Oh that's good. Is lunch ready?" Jessie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes it is, your plate is over on the table." The Lion didn't need to be told twice, he quickly bounded over to the table and began to fill his stomach.

"And this is for you." Jessie said handing Sidney a full plate.

"Grilled cheese?"

"Yup, and fresh fruit."

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this, clean up and everything. I would have done it or gotten someone else to do it."

"I knew you didn't want someone else to come clean this up, you didn't want anyone to make assumptions of her." Sidney grinned and gave Jessie a questioning look. "Ok, so I may have let my guard _slip_ and used my power, but still."

Sidney didn't respond, and simply took a generous bite of her grilled cheese. "Wow. This is really good!"

"You sound surprised." Jessie commented jokingly. Sidney gave the woman a big toothy smile. _God she's gorgeous. _That was when the young woman quickly realized how quickly she was beginning to develop feelings for Sidney. _Too bad she is in love with a dead woman._

"So, where do we go from here?" Jessie asked taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Finding out who is responsible for the Animals disappearances." A new voice rang out. Elphaba stood in the doorway dressed in black pants, black shirt and her signature hat. When no one responded right away the green woman spoke again. "So, where's my plate, I'm starving." Jessie quickly shook her head and handed her plate over. Elphaba took the plate with a small smile and went over to sit by Dexter.

"Hi Miss Elphaba!" Dexter said enthusiastically.

"Hello Dexter."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." Elphaba took a bite and then another, enjoying the warm feeling of actual food making it's way into her empty stomach. _Damn, the girl can cook…Sidney you're screwed. _

"Ma, are you sure your up for this now?" Sidney asked giving her mother a knowing look.

"Do you want to get to the bottom of this or not?" Elphaba said somewhat rudely. Sidney looked at her mother, and knew she was just trying to hold it together.

"Fine. What's this about Animals disappearing?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Mostly Animals in authority, governor's, mayors, judges, all of them just vanishing into thin air."

"Are you thinking kidnapping?" Sidney asked leaning up against the counter next to Jessie.

"That is what I am leaning towards, yes." Elphaba confirmed as she scooped the last bit of food into her mouth. "And it has to be some sort of professional job, it's all too clean to be just an amateur job…kind of like Morrible and the Wizard. " Sidney saw something in her mothers gaze, something that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"You think someone is trying to finish the Wizards work?" Sidney asked.

"Of course it's the perfect way to get back at you." Jessie spoke up for the first time since Elphaba walked into the room. She noticed the strange looks that everyone was giving her. "Well I just meant someone who didn't believe that the former Wit…"

"Witch…it's ok to say you know." Elphaba reassured the young woman.

"Right, ok, well, someone who disagrees with the former Witch coming into power. I mean what better way to make their point then to finish your mortal enemies work."

_Not to mention my fathers work._ "I agree."

"Wait, when did the first kidnapping occur?" Sidney asked.

"Um…a little over a year ago I believe." Elphaba thought back.

"So before or after you became ruler?"

"Just before, why?" Elphaba was trying to see where her daughter was going with this.

"Fiyero."

"Fiyero, what does Fiyero have to do with any of this?" Jessie asked also completely lost.

Sidney pushed herself off the counter with her hips. "Hear me out." She began, "After you brought Fiyero back from hiding," Sidney said looking at her mother. "How did he become the ruler of Oz? You and I both know that Fiyero was never and will never be _Einstein_." Elphaba agreed with this fact. "So how in the hell did he suddenly come into power, come up with the idea that you and mom were still alive, or even come up with the idea that I somehow was linked to you?"

Sidney could see the realization come across her mothers face. "Fiyero knows who's behind all of this."

"Bingo."

"I hate that guy." Dexter said while literally licking his plate clean. "Anymore food?"

…...

_Do you really think she could do that to you? She loves you, she has proven that time and time again, hasn't she?_

_But she forgot our anniversary…she didn't even bother to get a hold of you for over a day…and what the hell was with the make-up on her shirt?_

_After everything you and she have been through you are just going to automatically think the worse?_

_But you have been suspecting that she has been keeping something from you…and she was with Izzy…_

"Glinda, honey are you awake?" Her mothers voice rang out interrupting Glinda's internal debate with herself.

"No." Came the simple reply. Mrs. Upland opened the door to her daughter's old room anyway.

"Glinda, sweetheart it's nearly three in the afternoon." Mrs. Upland said walking next to her daughters bed and drawing back the curtains allowing the sun light to illuminate the dark bedroom. The petite blond had showed up at her parents door steps early that morning begging them to let her stay there for the night.

Glinda threw her heavy blanket over her head to block out the annoying light. She had spent the remainder of the night crying, and now she was just plain exhausted.

She felt the mattress dip low with her mother's weight and then felt a hand grasp the heavy, wool blanket and pull it off the blonds head. "Glinda I know you are hurting darling but staying cooped up in this room is no way to handle this."

_Leave it to my mother to be so understanding._

"I'm serious Glinda." Her mother said, and then soften her voice, "Look I know what your going through, 50 years of marriage has come with a few road-bumps, but you want to know what I did?" Glinda lifted her head up at met her mother's gaze. "Well, I didn't waste my day sitting in bed all day I'll tell you that. Now up, up, up. I Have lunch ready for you." Her mother said right before leaving the room.

_Ugh!_ Right before Glinda was about ready to fall back in bed a knock at the door hindered her movements. "I'm getting up mother just give me like freaking 2 minutes!" _Impatient woman._

"I think I should take offence at the fact that you just called me your mother." A familiar voice said through the closed door. Glinda flew out of bed, rushed over to the door and threw it opened.

"Hey baby, how are-"

"Ana!" The blond said exasperated as she lunged herself into her friends warm embrace.

"Well I hope you are this excited to see me all the time." Ana said not hesitating wrapping her arms around her friend. Something was wrong though, Glinda did not respond to Ana's joke, and small sobs could be heard coming from the petite blond as she broke down in her friends arms.

"Shh, it's ok, it'll be ok."

…...

She had been to some creepy, places, places that would make the most courageous person shudder in fear, but this place made her skin crawl. Southstairs was everything she had heard it was, the smell, the sounds, the sight.

"I don't like this place." Zeke said as he made his way down a winding staircase with Sidney, Jessie and Elphaba leading the way.

"No one said you had to come." Jessie piped in. Sidney smiled, those two were something else. Actually, the green eyed witch was surprised Jessie volunteered to come along. At first Sidney wasn't too sure it was the best idea but when the copper haired woman argued that she could tell is Fiyero was telling the truth or not, Sidney was unable to come up with a credible argument.

"What and let you guys have all the fun seeing this SOB behind bars."

The group had made it to the bottom of the stairs where there was a guard post, one of the guards was leaning up against the desk _talking_ to the girl just behind it.

Walking up to the light Elphaba cleared her throat. "Not now buddy I'm busy." The male guard said without taking his eyes off the low cut top the woman was wearing.

"Oh, but I'm sure you can make time for me." Elphaba said calmly. The guard, recognizing the voice, quickly turned around and was met with two deep brown eyes.

"Your Majesty, I-I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Save it." Elphaba said, she was in no mood for games. _The quicker this is solved the quicker I can get back to Glinda._ "Take me to Fiyero's cell now."

"Y-yes ma'am, please follow me." The flustered guard said as he grabbed his hat and gun and quickly led the group down the hall. The hall was dark and damp, at a quick glance you couldn't see into the individual cells but you could feel eyes following with each passing step.

Jessie was having more of a problem than anyone, she had previously let her guard down and was feeling every emotion, of every single person that was down here; pain, fear, anger…and most of it was she could tell was aimed at the green woman with the pointy hat.

The young guard led them into a different part of the prison and stopped to dig for his keys to unlock the steel door that was blocking the way. Once opened he turned to Elphaba, "Straight ahead ma'am, I'll be here if you need me." Elphaba nodded a thank you to the guard and walked forward. There was just once cell in the bricked up room, and very little light. Elphaba walked up to the cell and peered in.

"I want to know who you were working for." She said with a flat tone in her voice.

"Well, well, well, Elphaba Thropp…or should I say your Hines." A deep bitter voice said in the darkness.

"Who were you looking for?" Elphaba repeated her previous question.

"I wasn't working for anyone, I was in charge, I was the one who held the power."

"I find that hard to believe, I mean you aren't exactly…the brightest crayon in the box." Sidney spat.

This time a figure of a man stepped into the light. The man had a thick, scruffy looking beard, dirt around his face, he looked like he had aged years. "Sidney! My you look great." Fiyero spat giving the young woman a toothy grin.

"Wish I could say the same about you."

Fiyero didn't reply at first but shot his gaze over at Jessie. "Looks like you are doing well for yourself and in such a short amount of time. I mean I figured with Emily being you know _the one_, you would wait a while before jumping back in the saddle again." Before he knew what had happened a strong green hand had reached through the bars grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed his face up to the bars of the cell.

"Listen to me you piece of shit, I am going to give you one chance, and one chance only, who were you working for?"

"Hahaha! Do you really think I am scared of you anymore?" Fiyero asked rather sincerely. "You put me in hell, what else could you possibly do to me?"

Elphaba locked eyes with the inmate, raised her hand slightly. At first nothing happened, but then Fiyero began to cough, his hands flew to neck, it was if someone had their hands around his neck, blocking his airway.

"Don't think there is nothing I can do to still." Elphaba said deathly calm. It was like she was in a trance, everything was this man's fault, the reason why she had to lie to the people she loved most, the reason why she and Glinda…

"Ma." Her daughters voice broke into her trance.

She brought her hand down breaking the spell. Fiyero fell back gasping for every precious breath. "Who were you working for?"

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Fiyero roughly said looking up at Elphaba.

"Tell me!" Elphaba screamed at man behind the bars, her temper flaring.

"He's right under your nose, and you just can't see it." Fiyero stated, "That was always the problem with you Thropp, you always wanted to see the good in people…look how well that has worked out for you…what do you think _daddy_ thinks of that?"

Elphaba couldn't hide her the shock look that spread across her face. "How did you-"

"You want to know who is behind all of this, I would start looking at the bigger picture."

…...

She didn't know why she was here…why she comes here whenever she feels uneasy, or unsure…there is just a calm feeling here, and lately, she craved it.

Sidney pushed aside a few bushes, and her green eyes set their sights on the cool, clear, lake, and immediately waves of memories came flooding back to her.

_Emily's mouth on hers, giving her the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. Her hands roaming up the strong calve of the woman she loved, a sweet, sensual voice begging her for more…_

Sidney shook her head and slowly made her way down towards the water. She could see the tiny ripples in the water and suddenly had the overwhelming urge just to jump into the water. She sat down on the bank and just stared out.

"God, I miss you…I miss you so much." She said to silent air, wishing for some sort of response. "I love you, I do, but Jessie she…"

"Sidney?" Sidney's head spun around towards the new voice.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I followed you. I wanted to make sure you were alright, I mean after everything with Fiyero." Sidney gently smiled, and was rather surprised that she wasn't totally pissed at the fact that Jessie had followed her…to _this_ spot.

"I'm fine, really." Sidney reassured the worried woman. The interview with Fiyero really did not go as well as anyone had hopped. They were no closer to finding out who it was giving orders, and they were getting desperate, the fact that Fiyero knew that the Wizard was her mother's father, meant someone was still feeding him information. Not to mention her mother's were not talking to each other…_what a life huh?_

"No your not, your thinking about a million things at once." Jessie simply stated, and Sidney gave her a look. "What, sometimes I let my guard slip." Jessie grinned. "This is a nice place, far away from everything, how did you find it?"

Sidney immediately dropped her smile. "Just lucky I guess." She may be somewhat attracted to this woman, but there were just some things that she didn't want to share. Jessie caught the stiffness in her friends body language and changed the subject.

"We'll find who is behind this your majesty, I know we will." Jessie said confidently.

"You know that you have called me your majesty, your Hines, but never my name." Sidney said turning her head back towards the woman sitting next to her. Sidney reached her hand out. "I'm Sidney Thropp."

Jessie let out a full belly laugh before grasping her hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you _Sidney_."

"Can I ask you something?" Sidney said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure."

"Why did you want to stay, you could have gone home the minute I offered you the potion, why stay?" Jessie avoided the piercing green eyes she felt studying her.

"I j-just wanted to help, I-I mean I felt like I owed you after helping you kil-stop Mike."

_What the hell Jessie, you sound like a blubbering idiot_. "You know I may not be an empath, but I can read people pretty well…what you said all may be true but there is something you are not telling me." Sidney said gently nudging Jessie with her shoulder. Jessie made the mistake of looking up, looking into Sidney's bright green eyes, and she quickly got lost in the intense gaze, and her heart started to pound.

"I guess you are just starting to grow on me." Jessie said honestly. It was if an unknown force was driving Jessie to do what she did. The soft brunette slowly leaned forward, inches away from the gorgeous woman who made no move to pull away. Mere inches away, Jessie could feel the warm breath tickle her face, the smell of peppermint filled her nose. And before she knew it she closed the remaining gap and pressed her lips to soft ones in front of her. The kiss was gentle, almost exploratory, until Jessie pulled away.

"Oh god Sidney I'm so sorr-" But before she could finish her apology Sidney grabbed the back of the brunettes head and brought their lips back down, but this time the kiss was anything but gentle. Sidney thrust her tongue into Jessie's sweet tasting mouth, enjoying the moan that came from her. Only when air was a necessity did the two woman pull apart. "Wow." Jessie said exasperated.

Sidney could say the same thing. Something inside of the young witch lit up, something she thought was dead long ago. Sidney smiled, "I want to continue this but it's getting kind of chilly out here, what do you sat we head back huh?" Sidney may want to give into her desires, but not here…

"Ok." Jessie smiled she got up and offered her hand to Sidney who took it gratefully.

"Go ahead, I'll be up there in just a minute." Sidney said giving Jessie another small kiss.

"Don't be too long." Jessie said seductively as she made her way back up the hill. Sidney let out a long breath, and looked back towards the water.

She loved Emily, but she knew this woman was something special, and she didn't want to just walk away from that. Her mother was right, Emily would want her to be happy.

She was just about to turn and head back up the hill when a small rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Quickly forming an energy ball Sidney aimed it at the bushes. "Whose there?" The young witch demanded to know. "Come out now."

"Don't shoot." A feminine voice spoke up. And within seconds a woman stepped out of the bushes, Sidney could barley make out the face, but once the stranger stepped into the moonlight and she caught a glimpse of the sparkling blue eyes she nearly collapsed.

"Emily?"

…...

**Don't worry everybody I will won't leave you hanging for long! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Wow, so I know it had bee a **_**really**_** long time since I updated, but I felt as though I was loosing perspective on the story and thought taking a little break may help me get back on track…so I hope I was right. Please let me know if I'm back or if I need to take another "vacation". Hope everyone is well.**

…...

She had spent the better part of a year trying to forget, fighting off the aching pain that constantly bubbled in her chest, the guilt that weighed heavily on her mind and heart. For over a year she tried to suppress all of these emotions…but the moment her hazy, green eyes landed on the familiar face, all her work came undone.

Sidney was having trouble breathing, was having trouble even standing, she was afraid to blink, afraid that if she did the woman standing in front of her would disappear. She looked just as did a year ago; long thick brown hair, intense, pale eyes, beautiful olive colored skin.

"Sidney." The ever too familiar voice filled the young witches ears, and that was her undoing. Her knees gave out from underneath her, and she slumped to the ground.

"Sid!" Sidney gasped as she ran to the fallen woman. She immediately knelt down next to Sidney. "Are you ok?" She asked completely panic stricken, she lifted her hand to touch the witches arm, but Sidney was able to move just out of her reach. Emily looked deep into the eyes she had missed so much, the eyes she fell in love with the moment she met this extravagant woman. Emotions were flashing through those green eyes so quickly that Emily couldn't even distinguish most of them. "Sidney I-"

"D-don't, just-" Sidney was having trouble forming sentences. The smell of Emily's sweet perfume was making her head spin. "This has to be a d-dream…I mean, you can't be real…you're dead…I held you in my arms when you…" She allowed her eyes to travel up and down Emily's body and came to rest on her face, which was much thinner than she hand remembered. 

"I can explain everything."

"Oh really, can you?" Sidney was going from shocked to pissed off rapidly. "Great because I would love to hear it!" Her voice was escalating, but Sidney could care less. Tears where threatening to fall for both women. The young witch felt as though her heart was being put through a blender. 

Sidney could not take her eyes off of Emily, and she didn't even know if she really wanted to. _This has to be some kind of cruel joke… _

Emily opened her mouth to explain, to confess everything, but was stopped short when she heard a new voice come from up the hill.

"Sidney, is everything ok?" Both Emily and Sidney turned their heads to see Jessie slowly walking down the hill towards the pair. The bright smile that Jessie was supporting on her face vanished in a blink of an eye as the young woman caught sight of Emily. Sidney looked between both women.

_Oh boy._

…...

"Make sure he knows how truly sorry I am for having to reschedule our meeting, just explain that an emergency came up and I will get back with him as soon as I have time." 

"Yes, of course ma'am." Izzy said jotting down notes on the small notepad. She continued to follow Elphaba down the hall, the silence became deafening to her, and she knew she had to ask. "Um, Elphaba…how's Miss Glinda?" The green witch stiffened up, but kept making her way down the long hallway.

"She's just fine Izzy thanks." By the tone in the green woman's voice Izzy knew to drop the subject all together. 

"Right, well, I'll go take care of this ma'am." And with a small smile of her own, Izzy left Elphaba.

Elphaba ran her hand through her long thick hair…_damn I need a vacation._ She was about to turn into her office when she saw Ana making her way towards her.

"Ana!" Elphaba said eagerly. _I need a friendly visit right about now._ Ana walked closer and closer to Elphaba, and the green woman was ready for the warm hug of her friend, she even craved it on some level. What she wasn't ready for was the hard slap to the face. Elphaba immediately brought her hand to her own face, only slightly aware of the stinging sensation running down her face.

Elphaba did not even try to hide her surprise as she gazed at her friend and saw complete and utter rage. "What the hell Ana?"

"Elphaba Thropp, you do a lot of talking, and most of the time I just sit her and put up with it! But right now, right here, it is my turn to talk and your turn to shut the hell up." Hearing Ana not only use her real name but curse as well sent goose bumps over her entire body.

"I have stood by you when you have made some _very_ stupid mistakes, but _this_…this is goes way beyond just a stupid mistake!" Elphaba squared her shoulders, stood straight, but cast her gaze down at her shoes. 

_I deserve this._

"Glinda is the best thing that has ever happened to you Elphaba…you have told me that time and time again, hell you nearly lost her a year ago…so what possessed you to cheat on her?" 

At that statement Elphaba's head shot up. "Cheat on her?" Elphaba couldn't believe her ears, cheat on Glinda…the mere thought made her physically sick.

"With Izzy… please tell me you were under a spell, hit your head, or hell I would even take the excuse that you were so drunk off your ass at this point." Ana stated dryly as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"You honestly are going to stand there and tell me you think I cheated on my wife?" _Where in the hell would she get that idea from…_ "Wait…did Glinda tell you that?"

_How could she even possibly think that?_

For a fraction of a second Elphaba saw Ana soften her gaze and give her a look of utter confusion, but just as quickly as it appeared it vanished once again. "Elphaba, I love you as if you were my own child…but whatever your reasoning for doing… _whatever_ it was or still are doing…you need to explain it to your wife." 

Elphaba was still in shock, she doubted she could form a sentence even if she wanted to. Ana's sharp gaze told her that she was very serious as to what she was saying. Elphaba knew she was right, she _should_ talk to Glinda, but the mere thought of her wife thinking that she cheated…

"Ana she won't even give me the time of day." Elphaba tried to explain, but her friend was having none of it. "Ok, I'll got try and talk to her, let me just grab my coat."

"No need." Ana stopped the green woman with a wave of her hand. "She's in the kitchen." 

A panicky look crossed over her face, she tried desperately to think of any excuse not to go out and talk to Glinda. _What is wrong with me? _

"Go now." 

…...

_You can do it, just push the door open._ Elphaba had been attempting to convince herself to open the door to the kitchen for a good five minutes now. 

_Come on Elphaba you faced the Wizard for crying out load_

_Yeah but nothing beats the wrath of a pissed off wife. _"Ok." With one final breath Elphaba pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen. She didn't have to look far before her eyes landed on the back of bright, long blond hair. Glinda had her back towards the door and was sitting in one of the stools that surrounded the counter island.

Elphaba stood in the door for a few moments before forcing her feet to move her body around the counter to face her wife. Glinda had her face down in a big bucket of her favorite ice cream, Elphaba saw her wife visibly stiffen when she realized she was no longer alone, but instead of looking up she dipped her spoon back into the bucket and scooped another bite of the creamy treat.

_Shit, not the ice-cream…I'm in for it now._

The silence was deafening between the two lovers, Elphaba tried to think of something, anything to say. 

"I really think you out did yourself on the kitchen, it is absolutely incredible." Elphaba finally blurted out while looking around the kitchen attempting to break the silence and get her wife to at least look at her. "You'll have to tell me where you got the idea from."

_Good freaking god is that the best thing you can think of to say?_

No such luck. Glinda acted as though she didn't even hear the complement, she kept on eating. _Ok, I guess I'll just have to jump right in._

"Glinda…I am so sorry." Glinda stiffened once again, but this time she allowed her head to rise up but still avoided meeting her wife's eyes. 

"Sorry for what?" The question was spoken so quietly that if Elphaba wasn't listening so intently she would have missed it all together.

The question caught the green witch off guard and she stuttered to answer. "I-I um…ugh!" Elphaba let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She turned to her wife once again. "Everything." Elphaba answered. "Ok I am sorry for everything! I am sorry for being gone all the time, I am sorry for keeping secretes, I am sorry for forgetting our anniversary I am sorry for all of that!" Elphaba's voice was escalating. 

She noticed tears running down Glinda's smooth cheeks, and immediately ran by her side. She took her wife's face in her hands and wiped away the tears with the pad of her thumb. It killed the green woman in more ways than one knowing that she was the cause of these tears. 

"I am so sorry for all of those things…please don't cry." Elphaba repeated, wanting desperately for Glinda to open her baby blue eyes. "I love you so much it hurts."

"T-then why cheat on me?" Glinda asked, having Elphaba's strong hands touching her skin was making it very difficult for her to keep appearance of anger up. It had always been that way since they met, whenever the green woman comes in contact with her pale skin she looses all resistance. Glinda pushed the green hands away from her face, _I can't think when she touches me. _

Elphaba thought for sure she was going to be sick when the topic of her infidelity came up yet again. "H-how can you even think I would-that I _could_ do that to you?" Elphaba heard her own voice crack and hated the fact that she was breaking down now.

Glinda stood from the stool, and walked away from the green witch. "That night of the party, when you hugged me…that perfume it wasn't yours…and the night of our anniversary your shirt had makeup smeared on it…and when you walked in with Izzy…" The burning in the blonds chest was once again ignited with anger. "You always are gone, never telling me where you go, who you are with…how can you not think I would think you were cheating?" Glinda asked sincerely.

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW ME!" Elphaba shouted. She saw Glinda flinch with the raise of her voice and immediately calmed down. "Everything you have said, it's all true…but it is not what you think."

Glinda finally lifted her eyes up and peered into the dark eyes of her wife, the hurt that radiated from them was almost too much for the blond to bare. "Then explain it to me…no more secrets." 

"Glinda I-I can't-"

"Why? What the hell is stopping you?" Glinda yelled. Glinda saw her wife look down, avoiding her gaze. "That's what I thought…the only thing that is stopping you is you." 

Elphaba remained silent. "Elphaba…if you cannot tell me…then there is nothing left for us to say." The blond woman no longer could hold in her tears.

"W-what are you saying?" Elphaba stuttered, not wanting to hear the answer that she already knew.

Glinda looked away, letting her statement sink in to the green witch.

"So that's it…just because of _this_, you are calling it quits?"

"Elphaba, how could you expect us to continue on when I know you are hiding something from me?" 

"Because you should trust me, I'm your wife damn it!" It was Elphaba's turn to finally let go, tears ran down her cheeks, she no longer cared. _Please believe me Glinda I cannot tell you, it's for your own good._

"You're right…I _should_ trust you." The statement was like a knife to the heart. Elphaba did not know what to say, she just stood there listening to her wife tell her that their marriage was on the line…and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Glinda…please…" Elphaba begged.

Shaking her head Glinda spoke. "You know Elphaba…you talk about me not trusting you, well it feels as though _you _cannot trust _me." _Elphaba said nothing. The blond woman shook her head and smiled a bitter smile.

She slowly walked back to Elphaba until she was toe to toe with the taller woman. She stood up on her tip-toes and gently kissed the green cheek and couldn't help enjoy the all to familiar glimmer of excitement course through her body at the light touch. 

Quickly Glinda walked away from Elphaba before she lost her nerve. She had just put her hand on the door when Elphaba spoke.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Glinda allowed her head to turn and see that Elphaba's back was still turned. "You are the one that's not stopping me." And with that she turned her back.

…...

Now Sidney had been in awkward situations; When she had once walked in on her parents making out like a couple of horny teenagers, that was awkward. When Emily walked out of the bathroom butt naked when they roomed together, that was awkward. But the situation right now was beyond awkward.

Sidney still couldn't take her eyes off of the Emily; hell, she didn't even know if she ever wanted to again. She was torn by wanting to run to her and give her a kiss that would make her toes curl, or run to her and slap her silly.

"Sidney?" Hearing Jessie's voice from behind her snapped the stunned witch out of her trance. There was no need for introductions, Jessie knew who this woman was, it could be seen on her friends face. _So this is the famous Emily._

"How is this…possible?" Sidney repeated her question from earlier, this time a little more demanding. "You're alive?"

A soft smile creased Emily's lips. "So it would seem." A few seconds went by with no one uttering a word, there was so much to say, but no one knew where to start. 

"It's good to see you Sid, it really is." Emily finally gave into one of her emotions and said the most honest thing she could think of to say. The young witch did not respond, did not even crack a smile, but just stood there. "Your hair is longer than I remember."

Jessie could tell that she was intruding on something that should be talked through with just the two of them, and she didn't need to be an empath to know that. But what she was surprised at herself for not wanting to leave Sidney with this woman…she knew who she was and knew what she meant to Sidney…and she hated her for it.

"I-um…I'm going to uh, get going." Jessie finally decided to give into her better judgment and leave the two women alone to talk. Sidney whipped her head around and gazed at Jessie. "Don't worry you majesty, I'll meet you back at the palace." Jessie gave the answer to the question that Sidney was about to ask. And with that Sidney found herself alone with Emily.

"She seems like a nice girl…seems to know you pretty well." Emily noted, at this point Sidney had managed to get to her feet with a little extra effort, and was now standing just a few feet away from her former roommate. 

Sidney just nodded in agreement. _I am not ready to have THAT conversation yet._

"So I guess you want an explanation huh?" Emily asked more as a statement than anything. 

"That would be nice yeah."

"Alright then…I guess the best place to start would be the beginning huh…" Emily loudly inhaled and turned towards the cool, clear, crystal lake. "I thought I was going to die, right there in your arms…and to be perfectly honest there was no where else I would rather be at that time." Emily could see out of the corner of her eye Sidney shift slightly at her statement, but continued anyway.

"I woke up in the hospital, I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, but as I looked around I noticed a very familiar face…your mothers."

"Wait, what, ma?" Sidney couldn't believe her ears, this whole time her mother had known that Emily was alive…after all the suffering she went through, after all the trouble…after all this time.

"Now Sidney hear me out before you fly off the handle." Emily warned before she was to continue. Sidney gave the brunette a curious look. "Ha-ha, oh no you don't, you cannot tell me that the famous Thropp temper has vanished over a year." Against to her better judgment Sidney gave Emily a tiny smile. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Emily shook her head before continuing her story.

"After seeing your mother-" All smiles vanished when the change in Emily's voice was detected. "I asked her for an explanation, asked where I was, and what had happened…she told me I was dead, officially." Sidney could see Emily's normal bright eyes sink inward as she retold her story.

"She explained to me that even though I had lived, because I had worked for Fiyero there were still people out there who would not think twice about killing me if they thought that I would share information with the authorities. At first I thought she was just trying to scare me, trying to get me away from her family…from you…because of what I did to you."

Sidney did not even want to think about how mush pain she felt when she had discovered the love of her life had stabbed her in the back. _Funny how you keep referring to her as the love of your life._

"She told me that she could protect me, but no one could know that I was alive…including you. At first I was going to refuse, I wanted to see you, be with you…but then it hit me. If your mother was right, and people were really after me then what is to stop them from going after the people I love…my village, my mother…you." Sidney could feel the blood drain from her face at Emily's confession of love, but remained silent.

"I agreed to go into hiding. Sid you have got to believe me, lying to you _again_, was not a decision I made lightly." Again Sidney did not comment. "A few weeks later, when I was finally back to relatively back to good health Elphaba came to see me again…but this time she offered me an opportunity to help. She knew I had…_inside_ knowledge when it came to the people Fiyero was working with, so I agreed to help her anyway I could…on condition however…that she give me regular updates on how you were doing." Emily turned away from the lake and focused on the still silent woman.

"But it wasn't the same, after she started telling me about you it became like a drug…I kept sending for her, telling her I had information that I didn't have just so I could hear her talk about you, so I could know that you were ok…she told me about how you were holding your own, or how close you and Zeke had gotten." Emily smiled softly. "She told me when you dropped out of school, or even when you would get into trouble." Emily let out a sad laugh, as the tears finally began to fall from her cloudy eyes. "Even when she caught on to what I was doing she wasn't angry at all…she seemed to understand. But she had told me that Glinda was getting suspicious, and that she would have to send her assistant, unless I _really_ did have important information."

_That woul__d explain her disappearing act over the last year._

Seconds ticked slowly by, until Emily could no longer take it anymore. "Please Sid, please say something."

But Sidney Thropp was at a loss for words. "I don't know what you want me to say, or what you want me to do." And that was the truth.

Emily squared her shoulders. "And you think I know? Sidney, _this_ was not part of my plan, you finding out I was alive…at least not now."

"Then why are you here?"

"I visit this place whenever I get the chance…just my luck you were here on the exact same time."

Their eyes locked, and heat radiated from the top of Sidney's head to the tips of her toes as a memory of one of Emily's kisses flashed though her mind. "Your still in danger, people are still after you?" The overwhelming feeling of protectiveness washed over the young witch like a blanket.

"Yes…but that is nothing compared to who is coming."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a meeting with your mother a few nights ago…I have been looking into the disappearance of the Animals for a few months now…"

"And?…did you tell ma what you found out?" Sidney asked in haste. 

"Most of it…but I wanted to get more facts before I voiced my theory." Emily confessed.

"You always were _very _thorough in everything that you did." A slight flush crawled up Emily's cheeks at the implication that particular statement held.

"Yes, well." She cleared her throat.

"So, you going to tell me what you found out…or am I going to have to guess?" Sidney asked, completely unaware of what she had just said.

Emily couldn't help but smile, _god I missed her dry humor. _The smiling vanished, as she spoke her answer.

"Sidney…the Wizard…he's alive."

…...

**You know what to do, and I hope you do it! Ha-ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever been woken up from a deep sleep, not because of a loud noise, or someone turning a light on, but by sheer silence?

Zeke wasn't quite sure what had woken him from his peaceful slumber, but he suddenly found himself wide awake. He sat up straight in bed and took a careful look around his bedroom, taking in every small movement and sound. From the soft 'ticking' of the clock attached to the far wall, to the gentle blowing of the window curtains just to the side of the bed.

Zeke stiffened when he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. He slowly pulled the covers from his legs and slid off the bed, keeping his eyes glued to the open window. He grabbed his gun that lay nestled on his night stand and made his way to the window.

He held the gun tightly in one hand as he reached up and pulled back the curtains and peered out the window. The moon was giving off a dim light as it shown brightly in the sky, with millions of stars blanketing the rest of the bitch black sky.

Zeke looked up, down and side to side, but saw nothing. He let out a relief sigh and almost had to chuckle at himself for panicking, his bedroom was eight stories up, no one could have gotten in his bedroom without waking him.

He backed up, and proceeded to latch the window.

"God you are getting more and more paranoid in your old age." He chuckled to himself.

"I'd say so." Came a voice from just behind Zeke, just as he was turning around.

"Aaahh!" He screamed from surprise and raised his gun towards the voice, but before he had a chance to pull the trigger he felt a sharp kick to his hand, throwing the weapon skidding across the floor.

"Jesus Zeke, shut up, do you want to wake up the whole palace?"

"S-Sidney?" Zeke stuttered in disbelief, recognizing the voice immediately. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Yeah, what other female would be sneaking into your room in the middle of the night."

"What-how…I could have killed you!" He finally was able to say in an exasperated tone, waving his hand towards the fallen gun that lay on the floor.

"Hardly; you didn't click the safety off my friend."

"Yes I…that is not the point! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"We have a problem buddy, and I need your help." Sidney stated quickly. Zeke could tell by the look on his friends face that whatever the problem it very serious.

"What is it?"

"The Wizard…Zeke he's alive."

Zeke stood still for a few moments, and at first Sidney thought he hadn't heard her. Then as if she had just told him one of the most hilarious joke he has ever heard Zeke burst up laughing. "A-are you-" Zeke tried to spit out but couldn't catch his breath enough to actually form a proper sentence. But when his friend's face remained a stone his laugh suddenly died in his throat. "Oh my god you're serious." He stated. "But how, and how do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that I believe that the information is credible." Sidney told her friend.

_The fewer the people that knows she alive the better._

Zeke did trust Sidney Thropp, more than he trusted anyone, so for now he accepted what she was telling him…at least for now. "Alright Sid, alright…what do you need me to do?"

Sidney let out a heavy sigh, she was more grateful for Zeke at the moment than she had ever remembered. "There is a guy who I believe knows some information about this whole situation."

"And you know this how?" Sidney gave a look that spoke volumes. "Ok, ok. Where exactly is this guy with all the information?"

"Well, he went underground into hiding about a year ago and-"

"Whoa, whoa, you mean after Fiyero went to jail…he worked with Fiyero! Sidney have you lost your mind!" Zeke placed his hands on his hips and rose his voice to get his point across.

"Sssshhh!" Sidney scolded stepping a little closer to her friend. Zeke's eyes suddenly got big, and he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You not going to tell Elphaba are you?" The sideway glance Sidney gave him was all the confirmation he needed.

"Look, she has enough to worry about right now than this, if I can just-"

"Just what? What do plan on doing all by yourself?" Zeke asked. It was a fair question, and deep down Sidney knew that, but it did not take the sting out of the statement.

"I don't know!" She said in a harsh whisper. "But I do not want to add to her stress level by telling her something that may or may not be true."

Zeke shook his head, "Sidney…" He let her name hang in the air, he ran his hand through his short hair.

"Please Zeke, I need you." Again Zeke remained silent, running through the all the reasons why this was _so_ not a good idea. "And hey, you should actually be proud of me…I could have gone off on my own without telling anyone, but instead I came to you." Sidney explained, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Zeke grinned and let out a small chuckle. "You are such a smartass you know that?"

Sidney nodded her head. "Yeah, but it's part of why you love me so much."

"Ugh! Alright, lets do this thing."

But before Sidney agreed she turned back around towards the gun that lay motionless on the floor, and bent down to pick it up. "Here." She said, holding the weapon out to Zeke. "You may need this." Zeke looked down at the black steel that lay in her hands.

"You know Sid…if this turns out to be, well you know real…you realize that you may have to face your grandfather."

"I'm counting on it."

…...

Her landing was rather smooth for how tired she felt; she came to a landing not far from the back entrance of the palace, just in front of the garden. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, giving off a shadow glow to the bright flowers that occupied the yard, it was absolutely breath taking. But Elphaba wasn't seeing it, wasn't taking in serenity that went along with the view.

The moment Glinda had walked out on her the night before, Elphaba had grabbed her broom and took off. She couldn't tell you where she had flown too, again she wasn't really seeing. The green woman gradually made her way towards the door, it was if someone else was inside her body making her legs move.

Thanks to the early morning, Elphaba made her way into an eerie quiet palace. She quickly took note of the guards that were stationed at their posts and quickly made her way towards the staircase.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, I didn't hear you get up-wait are you just getting in?" Izzy asked as she came around the corner, her hands full with various folders.

"Do I have any meetings today Izzy?" Came the witches short response.

"Um, y-yes." Izzy stuttered a little taken back by the sound in Elphaba's voice. "You have a lunch meeting with the Ambassador at 11:30 today…and that is the second time you have rescheduled that particular meeting ma'am." Izzy explained, anticipating Elphaba's next question.

Elphaba sighed heavily, she didn't really want to deal with anyone today but she knew that she could not keep rescheduling. "Ok, let me go clean up and I'll be back down and you and I can get started." Elphaba told Izzy as she began to walk up the stairs. "Have you seen Sidney lately?" Elphaba suddenly asked, stopping her assent. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Izzy shook her head. "No ma'am I haven't. I would assume that she is still sleeping." Elphaba nodded and continued up the stairs.

Once up the stairs Elphaba turned towards her room, ready to wash the reams of the past few hours away from her body. On her way down the hall however she stopped at her daughters room and quietly opened the door and peered into the room. "Sid?" She called out, but got no response. She opened the door a little wider and stepped into the quiet room. "Sidney?" She called once again, and like before she got no answer. Elphaba made her way towards the bed, but stopped, something was wrong, the bed was neatly made, like it hadn't been slept in for a while.

Curious she went back into the hall way and noticed a guard that was posted just a few feet away form the staircase. "Excuse me, but have you seen my daughter recently?" She asked the guard

"No ma'am, and I have been here all night."

_Odd._ "Ok, thank you." The guard gave a slight nod. Elphaba then walked in the opposite direction towards Zeke's room and knocked loudly. "Zeke it's Elphaba open up." After a few seconds of silence she tried again and again no answer. So Elphaba opened the unlocked door and peeked inside, only to find Zeke's bed in the same shape as her daughters.

She wasn't sure why, but the green woman felt _very_ uneasy, something just wasn't right. She quickly went to her room and washed up quickly, and met Izzy back downstairs in record time.

"Files are on your desk and the Governor is waiting in your office, he said he needed to speak with you personally." Izzy rattled off following Elphaba towards her office.

"Thanks. Izzy I want you to do something for me." Elphaba said before she opened her office door.

"Of course."

"The guards say Sidney hasn't been here for a while…find my daughter."

…...

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Zeke asked for about the hundredth time since they had made it out of the city.

"Must you keep asking that question every two minutes?" Jessie sassed, while stepping over another fallen down tree.

"And what if I do?" Zeke snapped back.

"Enough! God you two worse than children." Sidney finally jumped in.

"I only see one child here."

"Oh yeah, well you want to know what I see-"

"Zeke!" Sidney yelled, interrupting the argument.

"What? She started it."

"Did not." Jessie piped in once again.

"Did too!"

"Hey!" Sidney stopped mid stride.

"Why are you getting upset with me? I mean just because I am not an attractive female does not mean-"

"No you idiot we're here." Sidney explained, pointing to a very large tree just a few yards from where the trio stood.

"That's the underground? How do you know-" Sidney gave him warning look. "Yeah I know, 'that's not important.'" He mimicked her usual explanation.

"Ok, you two stay here while I-"

"Wait a minute, hold up, I don't remember that being the plan." Jessie spoke up, when she realized what Sidney was suggesting.

"Well if you want to be technical, we never _really_ had an actual plan to begin with." Sidney said, while kneeling down, fastening a small knife to a leather holder around her ankle.

"Stop being a smartass Sidney."

The young witch stood up straight, and looked at Jessie. She could read the concern in the woman's eyes as if they were an open page of a book.

"Hey." Sidney said gently, stepping close to the empath, and placing her hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "It will ok…you know why I have to go in alone."

Jessie raised her hand and placed it on the woman's chest, enjoying the gentle thump of her heart. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jessie tried to focus on Sidney's face, but her eyes kept traveling down to the woman's lips. She wanted so bad just to kiss Sidney, to feel her lips on her own, but she knew things had become complicated in the last few hours and she wasn't quite sure where she stood with the young Thropp woman.

Sidney squeezed the hand that occupied her chest, forcing Jessie to meet her gaze. "I'll be back before you know it." And with one final squeeze to her hand Sidney let go. "Keep an eye on her Zeke." And with that Sidney made her way to the tree.

When she was comfortable she was far enough away, and well hidden by the bushes, Sidney took a small vile from her pocket, unscrewed the cap, and drank up.

_Lets hope this works._

Sidney could feel the potion immediately take an effect, and by the time she reached the large tree she knew it had taken effect. She stopped just in front of the large oak, took a deep breath and hit the trunk three times with the palm of her hand. With in seconds a large man appeared from thin air just in front of Sidney.

The man said nothing, just stared at Sidney. _I really hope this works. _

"Herecto." The word slipped easily from Sidney's mouth, as if she said it on a regular basis. The man said nothing but nodded slightly before vanishing once again, then all of a sudden the middle of the tree vanished, reveling a long winding staircase. _Well here goes nothing. _And with that Sidney pulled her hood tight around her head and started down the stairs.

…...

After what seemed like hours, Sidney's feet finally hit solid ground. She peered out from under the dark hood, yet careful not to reveal her face. She was looking at what could only be described as…well as a city. There were people all over the place, vendors with their carts of goodies parked on every corner, stores filled with all types of things. The streets were littered with garbage, stray dogs, and the smell was anything but pleasant.

Sidney willed her feet to move forward and she made her way to the underground city. At closer inspection she noticed that the vendors were not selling the usual _expensive _watch, or _one of a kind_ necklace; but rather all different size daggers, guns, spears, and any other type of weapon you could possibly think of. "You looking for something pal?" One of the vendor spat at Sidney who he had caught eyeing his "goods", she also noticed he had quite a few missing teeth, and was vastly over weight.

She shook her head and quickly walked away. "Yeah, that's right you better keep walking." She heard the man sneer behind her.

Sidney moved quickly through the rest of the city, trying not to meet anyone's wondering eyes. She made a few turns but still could not find the building she was looking for, and she suddenly became aware of how easily it could be to become lost.

The young witch made a sharp left turn and was about to call this whole thing off when her eyes landed on the a sign, with a picture of a black cat and a name that hung loosely above an old broken down building. She quickly snatched the piece of paper from her pocket that had a name scribbled on it, and found that it matched the one on the sign. _Black Pussy._

"Ha, how original." Sidney said quietly, making her way towards the front door. When she first entered the building the first thing that she noticed was the strong smell of sweat. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting; there were men all over the place, gathered around various girls who were only half dressed and swaying their bodies to the heavy beat of the music that was blaring in all directions.

_Interesting place for a meeting. _Sidney took a deep breath and made her way deeper into the building. There were men everywhere, but Sidney was looking for one in particular, and it didn't take her long to find him. He was seated in the back of the room in a big red chair with a strawberry blond in his lap. Sidney squeezed her way through the crowed and was only a few feet away from the man when she felt two large hands grab her arms and held her back.

"You have about thirty seconds to let go of me if you ever want to call yourself a man again." Sidney said threateningly, this caused the man in the chair to take his eyes of the half naked woman that was on his lap.

"Emily?"

The man holding Sidney's arms jerked her forward causing the hood that covered her face to fall, reveling long dark hair. "Yeah, you mind telling this jack off to let me go." The man in the chair laughed, and waved his hand, and Sidney's arms were suddenly dropped.

"God Em, you seem to get more and more beautiful each time we meet."

"Says the guy with the half naked girl giving you a lap dance." Sidney snapped back. She was glad the potion she took worked, and has successfully changed her identity, but this guy was hitting on her…in Emily's body.

The man laughed and patted the woman on her back. "Beat Candy, come find me later." With the woman gone, Sidney was able to get a better look at the man in the chair. He had spiked, jet black hair, pale blue eyes that almost looked grey, and a long scar running down the side of his cheek. The man was dressed in a well made suit and had a body of a man who looked as if his whole life consisted of lifting weights.

"So Emily, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked crossing his legs, as he pulled a cigar out of his inner pocket.

"I have some questions, about the information you had told me the last time we spoke." Sidney easily explained.

"What, you mean about the Wizard being alive and well?" Sidney nodded. "Well," the man blew out a puff of smoke. "What do you exactly want to know?"

"How do you know he's alive?"

"I have my sources, just like you baby girl."

_Watch it pal. _"Do you know if he is the one behind the recent Animal disappearances?"

The man took a moment to inhale a generous puff of smoke before answering. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this Emily? When I first told you this tad bit of information you ran out of here as if your life depended on it."

_She wanted to tell Ma. _"Well now I am interested, so what do you got for me?"

The man eyed Sidney suspiciously. Sidney wasn't sure what kind of leverage Emily had on this man but Sidney prayed to god that it was big enough to keep this man talking.

"No, he is not the one responsible, he has actually been keeping a very low profile since he got back."

"Why did he come back anyway?"

"Unfinished business." Came the short response.

"Unfinished business…you mean with Elphaba?" The man chose not to answer that specific question, but instead give Sidney a toothy smile. Sidney's heart sank, she now realized how big of a mistake she had made by not telling her mother about him. _She will have her guard down. _

"Don't look so worried Em, you'll get wrinkles before your time."

Ignoring the mans playful statement, Sidney dove into another question. "If the Wizard is not the one behind the Animals disappearing…then who is?"

The man put down his cigar, stood from his chair and came to stand just in front of the young witch. "You know Em, I know all about your little affair with that Thropp girl…why are you so interested in knowing who is behind this…trying to justify yourself in her eyes?" Sidney didn't know what to say, frankly because she didn't know what Emily would say and she was afraid of breaking her cover…or at least that's what she told herself.

"All I know is she is not just some normal broad trying to make a name for herself…she knows her shit, and she is damn powerful…I heard she can even transfer into anything or anyone she wants, that's how she got so close to the Animals in the first place."

"Her?" Sidney said in somewhat of a disbelief.

The man nodded reaching behind him and taking a hold of his cigar once again.

…...

"Glinda, sweetheart are you ok?" Her fathers voice rang out as he cautiously approached her from behind. Glinda was standing in front of the large window in her parents living room, with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Yes, I'm ok." Glinda had years of practice in imitating certain emotions when she really wasn't feeling them at all…and _happy_ was her specialty.

Her father came around to face her, and gave her his best fatherly smile. "You never could lie to your old man."

Glinda grinned, "True, but really dad, I'm doing ok…just not quiet ready to talk about it." Glinda confessed honestly. After her _conversation_ with Elphaba, Glinda packed a few of her things, and went to her parents house…much to her regret.

"Fair enough." Her father said. "But you know how your mother can be…nag, nag, nag. Getting as much information she can from anyone."

"Yeah." Glinda's simple reply came. She focused her gaze back out the brilliant window, the one keeping the world away from Glinda…at least for the time being.

"You know," her father began once again, after seeing his daughters distant look. "Maybe this is for the best…you know with you and Elphaba." The blond witch whipped her head around to give her father a baffled look. "Well I mean, she is doing what she has always wanted to isn't she? Helping the people of Oz?"

"Well, yes I suppose." Glinda hesitantly agreed.

"Well, what is it you want to do? Do you want to go out and fulfill your life long ambitions…or do you want to stay here with her?"

"You make her sound like she was holding me back dad. Her ambitions have always been mine as well." Glinda argued.

"But can you really stand there and tell me that you were the same person when you two first started out? People change, ambitions change…and lovers just grow apart." Glinda stared at her father, and tried to soak in what he was saying. Was he right? Had she become so blind with her _obligation_ to Elphaba, that she had lost sight of what _she_ wanted in life?

The blond swallowed the rest of her wine in one swift motion. She felt a tingle sensation creep down her arms, but undoubtedly paid no attention to it.

"Here, have some more wine sweetheart." Her father offered as he grabbed her glass and went over to the bar and poured the reaming contents of the bottle into her glass before handing it back to his daughter.

"Thanks dad." She said grasping the crystal glass and taking another generous drink.

_If getting drunk lets me forget, her…her smile, her eyes, her lips…_

Before Glinda knew what was happening she began to sob. "Oh honey." Her father hearing his daughters cries. He rushed over to her and took her into a big hug.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Ssshh." He soothed while running his hand through her thick blond hair. "It will be ok Glinda, it will be ok."

As her fathers soothing words filled her ears Glinda held on tighter to her dad. However what she didn't see was the sly smirk that was plastered on his lips as he held his daughter.

"Daddy's here, daddy's got you."

…...

**So…what do you think?**


	10. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, so most of you are writers and so you know that you never know when your muse is going to strike right? Well mine decided it wanted to show itself at three in the morning. Needless to say I haven't been sleeping very well. Anyway, I did not like where the last chapter was taking my story so I decided to re-write the entire thing! So Chapter ten is all new and revised! And I really could get all the feedback that you'll give me! I hope you enjoy this version better than the last!

Thanks again,

Sincerely,

wickedsvufan


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, so the very begging of this chapter is the same as the last but the middle and end are totally different! Hope you enjoy!**

…...

"She has been gone too long…don't you think she has been gone too long…she should have been back by now…" Zeke rambled to no one in particular as he paced the small clearing him and Jessie had been hiding out for the past few hours. Jessie was perched on the trunk of a fallen down tree, kicking small pebbles around in the dirt with her shoe, and doing her best not to worry too much about Sidney…but Zeke's wild blabbering was not was making that harder to do.

"She's been gone too long hasn't she?"

"Zeke!" Jessie finally snapped. "I know you're just blowing off some nervous energy, but do you think you can cut it out for just like five minutes please?"

"Geeze sorry." Zeke said, he stopped mid stride and leaned up against a tree, crossing his arms.

Jessie cast a look at Zeke, and let out a deep sigh, "Sorry for snapping at you." Jessie finally apologized. "I guess that's just _**my**_ way of working off some anxious energy."

Zeke grinned, "Leave it to Sidney to make everyone's nerves on edge."

"Yeah, I am starting to learn that she has an act for doing that."

"Oh, you have no idea." Jessie grinned back.

"So, um, how long have you known Sidney?" Jessie asked, trying to drown out the silence that had draped over the pair; finding out quickly that no sound was worse than Zeke's constant ranting and raving.

"Um, I guess a little over year now."

"Really."

"What, what's the surprised look for?" Zeke asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing, it's just…you two seem so close, I am just surprised that you have known each other for such a short period of time is all."

An involuntary smile came across Zeke's lips. "What can I say, there is just something about a having someone's dog attacking you to make a new best friend."

"Wait, she had her dog attack you?"

"More or less."

"I didn't know she had a dog." Jessie noted trying to remember if she had seen any signs of a dog in the palace.

"Well she _used_ to have a dog, she died a year ago." Jessie nodded, and an uncomfortable silence draped over the two.

"Hey Zeke…did you know Emily?" _Guess we can just make this conversation more uncomfortable._

Jessie didn't have to be looking at the man to know that he had physically stiffened at the question. She knew she was treading on thin ice by asking this question, but for some reason that she would not even admit to herself… she needed to know…and she wasn't sure why.

"I-um-I, who?"

"Come on Zeke, I know she was Sidney's roommate in college, and I know they were friends…and I know it's none of my business but it's just-."

"Look, Jessie, I don't-I um-." Zeke struggled with what he wanted to say.

"She loved her didn't she?" Jessie asked more as a statement than an actual question, and she got enough of an answer with Zeke's refusal to talk.

Zeke opened his mouth to explain, but a small movement over his right shoulder delayed him. Zeke pushed Jessie behind his body as he faced the small movement. "Stay behind me." Zeke said in a hushed vice, whipping his head from side to side, his eyes landed on a think branch. Grasping the large branch with both hands he lifted the wooden weapon up and stood in a defensive stance.

Despite the nature of the situation Jessie couldn't help but grin a little Zeke's actions; yet just as quickly as the smile had come it disappeared, her eyes focusing back on the rustling brushes.

The rustling became louder and more violent, Zeke tightened his grip around the branch, his knuckles turning white. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, beads of sweat accumulating along his neck.

"Who's there? Come out now!" Zeke demanded in a surprisingly level voice.

"Alright, alright, gosh. You know navigating thorough a bunch of bushes isn't as easy as it-um what do you plan on doing with that exactly?" Sidney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sidney! I could have taken your head off." Zeke said lowering the branch and breathing out a shaky breath.

Sidney gave her friend a look as if to _as if._ "So, did you find anything out?" Jessie asked, stepping out from behind Zeke.

Jessie locked eyes with the young woman.

…...

_Just knock on the door, you can do this…_ She hadn't set eyes on her own wife in days and she finally could not take it anymore. She knew she was doing the right thing keeping Glinda at a distance while all this _stuff_ was going on, but she hated that it had ended so badly.

"Damn Thropp, how did your life get so fuck up?" She let out her own small wicked laugh and ran her hand through her hair before finally lifting her fist and made three solid knocks on the large door.

Before she could second guess her decision, the door creaked open. "Elphaba!" Mrs. Upland said with no attempt to hide her shock at seeing the green woman.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am I just…I just need to talk to her."

Elphaba could see the hesitancy in the older woman's eyes and in some way she had to admire that, she was protecting her daughter.

"Please. I just need five minutes." Elphaba heard herself beg.

And without another word Mrs. Upland finally stepped aside allowing Elphaba to enter.

"Please wait here." She told Elphaba, as she walked down the hall leaving Elphaba alone.

_Just relax Thropp. _She wasn't sure she remembered the last time she felt so nervous, especially when it came to the blue eyed blond. Minutes passed by and Elphaba began to pace back and forth. _What's taking so long…maybe she doesn't want to see me…ever._

"You always were a nervous pacer." A cool voice said from the entry way. Stopping, Elphaba turned her head and laid eyes on her wife.

She was dressed in a simple black skirt with a bright blue button up shirt that complimented her perfect complexion. To the rest of the world she was the picture of happiness, but to the woman that knows her best she could easily tell she was anything but.

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Glinda's, there was a deep underlying pain in them and she knew who caused that pained look.

She saw Glinda cock her head to the side in a questioning manner and realized she must have been standing there without saying anything for a few moments.

"You know, I had all this planned out in my head on what I was going to say when I saw you again. I even wrote it down."

Glinda's face did not alter. "Well, you were always the one to be well prepared." Olivia cringed at the tone of her voice.

"Glinda-." Elphaba stepped towards the blond slightly but was shocked when Glinda took a step back, immediately wrapping her arms around her body.

Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, Elphaba didn't push forward.

"How did we end up here?" Elphaba finally said more as a statement than an actual question. Glinda must have sensed that because she did not comment just stared. Of course this did nothing to help Elphaba.

"Look Glinda, I know that me saying that I am sorry will probably do nothing to soften the hurt, but I really am sorry."

The blond didn't answer right away, just looked at Elphaba like an artist studying his sculpture.

"What happened to us Elphie? There was a time when we wouldn't even dream about telling each other the smallest lies, especially after you _died_, and now…" She let the sentence hang, letting her meaning sink in.

"Come on Glinda-."

"Don't tell me to 'come on' Elphaba!" Glinda shouted, rendering Elphaba silent. She'd had enough. "I am not making this up! Even now when you are here "apologizing", you have yet to make any attempt to tell me the truth! Sure you say your sorry but what _exactly_ sorry for?"

Elphaba found herself to have no arguments to this particular statement because it was the truth. She does remember when she couldn't stand the thought of lying to Glinda, the first time she did was when she went into hiding, and ever since then it sometimes seemed like that's all she ever did.

Before another word could be uttered a deep, gruff voice came from behind Glinda.

"Glinda sweetheart, is everything ok?" John Upland asked having heard the shouting.

Quickly wiping a stubborn tears from under her eyes Glinda nodded at her father. "Yes, yes I am fine."

John looked between his daughter and his daughter-in-law, and the look that he finally settled on Elphaba gave the older woman chills down her spine.

"I think you should leave now Miss Thropp."

Elphaba wished she could say she was shocked by the request but she wasn't. If she was in his shoes she wouldn't have acted any different. But before she could utter a word her daughters voice rang out as she threw open the front door.

"Mom!" Sidney called out.

Elphaba only needed to glance at her daughter once to know that something was seriously wrong.

"Ma?" Sidney stated questioningly, rather surprised to see her mother on her grandparents house. But Sidney pushed her shock aside.

"We've got a _big_ problem." Sidney quickly said. Glinda stepped forward towards her daughter placing her hands on her shoulders, but still keeping a healthy distance away from her wife.

"Sweetie what is it what's wrong? Are you hurt?" The blond asked with panic in her voice.

Sidney suddenly was speechless, _what, am I just supposed to say next ' Yeah I'm fine it's just hey ma, you know the Wizard, your father, yeah he's alive._

"He's alive ma." Sidney finally was able to spit out, in a hushed whisper, looking from Glinda to Elphaba. The young witch saw the horror look on the green woman's face in seconds.

Elphaba took a few shaky steps back, "W-what?" Her mind was going a mile a minute, half of her wanted to know everything, where, when and how; yet another part, a larger part of her wanted to burry this information, sweep it away, ignore it.

"What, what is it? Who's alive?" Glinda asked taking in both her wife's and daughters similar demeanors.

Sidney watched the emotions play across her mothers face, she couldn't imagine what she must be feeling, but she needed her to focus on the issue at hand. "I know it's hard to believe ma, but it's true."

Elphaba held up her hand. "How? How do you know this?" It was a simple question, with a very non simple answer. "Sidney?" Elphaba asked again after her daughter refused to answer.

Sidney stared at her mother, Elphaba didn't need anymore to confirm her suspicion. Tearing her eyes away from her daughter, Elphaba began pacing back and forth, pushing aside the nagging feeling that her daughter once again felt betrayed by her actions, and tried to focus on what the information meant.

"Are you saying that the Wizard is behind the disappearances?"

"The Wizard?" Both Glinda and John said in unison. And for the first time Sidney noticed her grandfather standing just behind her mother. She wanted to explain everything she had learned to her mothers but the nagging voice in the back of her mind was growing louder. _It's someone right in front of you, someone you trust._

"I'll tell you everything but we need to go now."

"Go? Sidney honey why don't you just calm down. Come inside so we can talk about this." She heard her grandfather suggest. But the growing panic she felt was making her stomach do summersaults, she wanted to get out of here and quickly.

"Ma, please."

"Alright, alright let's go." Elphaba said hoping to calm her daughter. Elphaba turned towards Glinda and without verbally asking her if she was coming.

But before the question could be answered they were interrupted.

"No one is going anywhere."

All eyes turned towards the voice. "Mom?" Glinda spoke up.

The older woman cautiously made her way to the front door, and with a quick flip of her wrist turned the lock.

"Honey, what's going on?" John asked suspiciously, eyeing his wife.

"I said, no one is going anywhere everyone stays here." She repeated before pulling a small pistol from inside her pocket.

Acting on instinct Elphaba stepped in front of her family to block out the immediate threat.

"Alright, let's just calm down here ok." The green woman said wanting to defuse the situation.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Glinda asked with a shaky voice.

But the older woman did not respond, barley even moved but kept the gun pointed at the people in front of her.

Sidney moved from behind her mother and peered at her grandmother. Her breathing was slow and steady as if she were sleeping, and her eyes were dilated to the point where she could not tell the woman's eye color. She showed all the classic signs.

"Ma, look at her eyes."

So Elphaba did, taking only a few seconds to realize what Sidney was getting at. "She's under a spell."

"A spell? B-but from who?" John demanded to know.

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it."

Sidney felt her heart skip a beat, her breath hitched in her throat when she recognized the voice from behind.

"I'm actually surprised it took you this long for you to figure it out. But then again, you were pretty much oblivious the first time around." The figure moved slowly from within the shadows in the corner of the room, still hiding the strangers face.

"I think that's you Thropp's biggest down fall, so eager to give people the benefit of the doubt. You should really learn not to make the same mistakes twice."

Sidney began to shake, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Elphaba noticed her daughters physical state and suddenly became extremely defensive.

"But then again, love can make even the strongest of people the weakest." Stepping out of the shadows all breathing seemed to stop. It became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Sidney was thrown back in the past, having lived through this once before.

All words seemed to escape the young witch except for the name of the woman who held her heart and soul, the same woman who was now standing before her with a crooked grin.

"Emily."

…...

**Ok thanks for baring with me while my muse comes and goes as it pleases! PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter. I think I finally know where I want to go with this story but any advice you wonderful people can give will help!**


	12. Chapter 11

"The guards say that Elphaba left about an hour ago, there weren't sure where." Zeke told Jessie as he walked down the steps of the palace.

Jessie nodded. "Well lets go find Sidney then, I still think this was a bad idea splitting up like this."

"Oh come on what could happen?" Zeke asked the rhetorical question while leading the pair away from the castle. "All she was going to do was go get Glinda while we got Elphaba and then all meet up."

"Maybe your right. I guess I'm just a little on edge is all." Jessie said, attempting to push the uneasy feeling she was feeling in her gut away.

Zeke looked over at Jessie and gave her a sly grin. "What are you looking at?" Jessie asked taking note of Zeke's smirk.

"Nothing. It's just that it's not too often that I get to hear those words."

"What words?"

"_Your right."_

Jessie couldn't help the full on smile that graced her lips. "Yeah well don't get-ah!" She screamed out in pain as she doubled over grasping her stomach.

"Jessie!" Zeke screeched kneeling down beside her in a panic. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Ah!" The shooting pain seemed to increase with each passing breath, it was as if her heart was being ripped out if her chest. She felt Zeke place a comforting hand on her back as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I don't know." She said with a shaky voice.

"Is it your stomach?"

"No, no it's my-." Jessie stopped in mid sentence.

"It's your what? Jessie!" Zeke was now yelling, fear was evident in his voice.

Scrounging up whatever willpower she had, Jessie forced the pain aside and stood up. "We need to get to Sidney…NOW!"

…...

"What's the matter Sid, you seemed surprised to see me." Emily spat as she walked next to Mrs. Upland.

"What did you do to my wife?" John Upland demanded, practically yelling at Emily.

"Don't worry old man, it was a simple spell. I barley broke a sweat casting it."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat Sidney remained silent. Taking in her daughters state at that moment Elphaba stepped up.

"Elphie?" She heard Glinda say from behind. She turned towards her wife and held up a hand, begging her just to be as quiet as possible, hoping that she would stay out of harms way.

"Alright Emily, alright. What is it that you want?"

"What do I want? Ha!" Emily stepped slightly forward. "Well, I want to kill each and everyone of you." Emily said with such ease it was as if she were saying she wanted a glass of water. "But first, I want you," she said pointing at Elphaba. "I want you to renounce your title as ruler."

Elphaba did not react to the request but simply stood her ground. "And who exactly am I supposed to appoint to fill my place? You?"

"Ha! Don't be ridicules. As soon as you release Fiyero you will make a public statement deeming him sole ruler."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, making sure she had heard the woman correctly. Emily nodded slightly. "Is that why you wanted to get rid of the Animal rulers? So they wouldn't be able to rise against you and Fiyero if he were to rule Oz?"

Emily hesitated a few seconds before answering. "Better be safe than sorry right."

"What makes you think I will go along with this plan of yours?"

An evil smile graced the young woman's lips once again. "You have too much to lose." Came the simple reply as she looked passed Elphaba and set her eyes on Glinda.

Elphaba's eyes went wide with anger and her palms began to sweat, but before she could act Sidney charged forward.

"You bitch!" Sidney screamed as Elphaba's arms grabbed her daughter around the waist, stopping her daughter from tearing Emily to shreds. "You touch one hair on either of their heads and I swear to god…"

"You'll do what Sid?" Sidney didn't answer but was now breathing more heavy than before. "Like I said before, you lead with your hear not with your mind sweetheart." Still unable to get away from her mothers strong grasp Sidney held out her hand, quickly forming an energy ball within her palm.

"Ah-ah." Emily said wiggling her finger in a disapproving way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." And with a high pitched whistle four armed men began to surround them, one grabbing Elphaba away from her daughter, forcing her down to her knees with a gun aimed at her head. Sidney was in the same situation as her mother, while Glinda and her father were taken by the reaming two men.

Sidney struggled as restraints were put on her wrists. _This cannot be happening again. _

"Now that I have gotten your attention." Emily said walking towards Elphaba, thrusting the piece of paper that would relinquish her from active ruler along with a pen. "If you would be so kind as to sign at the dotted line." Elphaba made no immediate move towards the pen.

"Look Thropp we can either do this the hard way or the easy way your choice." Again, the green woman remained still. "Have it your way then."

She looked over the armed man who stood behind Sidney and gave him a slight nod. And without warning Sidney a strong blow to her ribs causing her to double over in pain.

"Sidney!" Glinda yelled from behind but unable to do anything with the gun aimed at her head.

Before the young witch had time to react another blow was given this time to her gut. "Ugh!" She moaned in pain.

Elphaba winced as she watched her daughter take hit after hit, listening to her wife cry out in protest. She moved to stand but was forced back to her knees by a violent shove to her shoulders.

"So what do you say Thropp, you ready to sign now?" Emily sneered.

"Don't sign it Ma!" Elphaba heard her daughter yell as another blow was delivered to her face. "Ah! Come on man is that all you got! My grandmother hits harder than that!" The man raised his leg and gave Sidney a swift kick, she heard a 'popping' sound as the boot made contact with her already bruised ribs.

_Ok that probably wasn't good._

"You heard the lady." Elphaba smirked up at Emily. As much as it pained her to watch her daughter huddle in pain she also knew how strong Sidney was and had to keep reminding herself that fact each time a punch or kick was thrown.

"Alright that's enough!" Emily barked out ordering the armed man to stop his assault. "I have to give you credit Miss Elphaba, you showed some true restraint watching your daughter get the crap beat out of her." Emily looked at Sidney who was sputtering out shallow breaths. "But lets see how far your _restraint _can actually go."

With that Emily walked away from Elphaba and towards Glinda. "Hold her." She ordered the armed man who quickly did as he was told. Glinda let out a small whimper of surprise as her arms were violently forced behind her back. John made a move towards his daughter but was immediately blocked.

"Such a shame to have to ruin that pretty face Miss Glinda." Emily cocked her fist back ready to deliver her first blow when loud shout erupted.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, unable to watch her wife in pain. Emily swiftly turned and looked at Elphaba with a triumphant glint in her eye.

"Elphie…don't…" Glinda begged her wife, tears were now streaming from the crystal blue eyes that Elphaba had fallen in love with.

"I'm sorry baby." Elphaba said to Glinda. "I'll sign whatever you want, do whatever you want, just please don't hurt my family anymore."

"That's more like it." Emily walked back over to Elphaba and once again held out the piece of paper for her to sign. Looking at her wife and daughter Elphaba barley hesitated this time before taking the paper, signing it at the bottom line.

"Now see, wasn't that easy." Emily said pocketing the document. "Well boys, lets go get our new ruler out of that awful prison what do you say huh?"

"You w-won't get away with this." Came the stuttered comment from Sidney who was still laid out on her side struggling fro breath. Emily laughed a bitter laugh before briskly walking over to injured woman grabbing her short hair and painfully yanking the young woman into a somewhat of a sitting position. Sidney clenched her jaw as the rough movement caused her pain level to increase dramatically.

"Is that anyway to talk to the woman you love?" Emily asked venom dripping from her voice. Sidney stared deep into her gaze, seeing nothing but black in the eyes she once knew to bring such light to her heart. No, that woman that she once knew was dead, gone forever, she existed now only in her own memory.

Swallowing hard, Sidney mustered up as much strength as she could. "You are not the woman I love."

With that a loud "BANG!" the front door of the house swung open. "Police drop your weapons!" Someone shouted as guards stormed in the house guns drawn. The armed men dropped their aim on their captives and raised them up at the guards. Gun fire soon followed with loud screams of pain.

Out of the corner of her eye Sidney watched as the men holding her mothers dropped to their knees while the other two raised their hands in defeat. She looked back at Emily who still had a tight grip on her hair. Without warning Emily pulled out a very familiar looking dagger from within her pocket.

"Good bye Sidney."

"I would think real hard about what your next move is going to be." Came a warning voice as the cool, barrel of a pistol pressed up against Emily's temple. The woman quickly dropped the dagger and put her hands up in surrender.

"Good choice."

Emily was instantly pulled off Sidney by Zeke and handed over to a guard and placed in restraints. Jessie holstered her gun and bent down next to Sidney releasing her arms and laying her flat on the ground where she had an easier time breathing.

"Sidney!" She heard her mother scream in a panic as Glinda rushed over to her side, with Elphaba right behind her.

Elphaba took one look at her daughter and turned towards the guard who was leading a struggling Emily away.

"Let me go you stupid ass!" Emily screamed.

"Wait!" Elphaba ordered the guard as she walked towards Emily, her fists clenched, and before anyone could react she cocked her arm back and delivered a powerful blow to the woman's face.

"You bitch! How could you! She loved you!" Before Elphaba could deliver another blow Jessie grabbed her from behind.

"No your majesty, don't!"

"Ah! Let me go!" Elphaba demanded, she wasn't thinking rationally at the moment, all she was seeing was red.

"No Miss, it's not what you think, it's not what you think!" Jessie repeated to her. Finally able to maneuver her body so she was now facing the very pissed off green woman she placed two strong hands over her shoulders.

"What? What do you mean it's what I think?"

Finally comfortable with the fact that Elphaba wasn't going to go after the woman at the moment Jessie released her grip and turned towards Emily.

"Hold her down." She ordered the guard as she walked up to the struggling woman and forcing her mouth open.

"You bite me and we are going to have problems." Jessie warned the woman while taking a small vile of potion out of her pocket and forcing it down her throat.

Jessie stepped back waiting for the potion to take affect. Within seconds Emily began to shake violently before doubling over. Sidney who remained on the ground watched as the woman in custody began to change; her shoulder length light brown hair turned darker and began to grow, her skin color turned from a light tan to a lighter complexion and her eyes grew darker. And before she knew it Sidney was looking at a very familiar face.

"Izzy?" Elphaba gasped in awe. "It was you?"

"Oh don't act so surprised _your majesty! _You've underestimated from day one!" Izzy spat. "I am capable of a lot of things. I mean look what I did with you and your little slut of a wife over there. I mean I didn't even have to touch you to make her all green with jealousy."

Glinda stood from her daughter and to her completely flabbergasted wife who stood still unable to move. Moving past Elphaba Glinda stood right in front of Izzy and looked up at her face.

Izzy raised her eye at the small blond as if daring her to try something. Without thinking twice Glinda delivered a hard slap across the woman's face before turning her back on the woman.

"Ouch. Sorry about that." Jessie said sarcastically to the prisoner, then nodded to the guard to take her away.

Jessie turned to talk to Elphaba but found that she was now at her daughters side.

"Hey baby how you doing?" Glinda asked running her hand through her daughters hair.

"Aw never better mom. Those guys hit like a bunch of girls." Sidney answered as her breath hitched in her throat causing her to let out a fit of coughs.

"I think her ribs may be broken, that's why she's having trouble breathing ma'am." Jessie spoke.

"Which means we better get her out of here and to a doctor." Elphaba said, motioning for Zeke to come over. "Alright Zeke you get one side and I'll get the other ok?" Zeke went to his friends side placing his hands under her back and near her butt.

"Hey I know you don't get a lot o action there buddy but watch the hands." Sidney joked with her friend.

"Shut up." He said right back with a grin.

"Ok ready?" Elphaba looked up at Zeke who nodded her head. "Alright on three; one, two, three."

"Ah!" Sidney cried out with the sudden movement as the two tried to lift her up.

"Put her down, put her down!" Glinda gasped at hearing her daughter yell out in pain.

"Alright that's not going to work." Zeke stated the obvious. Elphaba gave him a knowing look before looking back down at Sidney who grasped Glinda's hand.

"It hurts Ma, it hurts." Sidney confessed in a harsh whisper. It took a lot for Sidney to admit she was in physical pain, so Elphaba knew they had to work fast.

"I know sweetheart." Elphaba tried to sooth her daughters worries. "You're going to be alight." Elphaba knew that attempting to carry Sidney to the carriages may do more damage in they long run, she had to think of something else. "Alright everyone back up." Elphaba told everyone. "You to Glinda. Don't worry I've got her." Elphaba looked at her wife who refused to let go of Sidney's hand at first. With a slight nod Glinda kissed her daughters hands before letting go.

"Ok Sid, lets get you out of here huh?" Elphaba said.

"How?" Came the raspy reply.

"Remember that orbing spell you tried to teach me?"

"You mean the one where you practiced on a glass and you orbed into a wall?"

"Yup that would be the one." Elphaba grasped Sidney's hand tightly. _Please let this work. _With that, Elphaba began her slow steady chant.

Sidney felt the familiar _tingly _feeling she got when she orbed; and within seconds there was a bright light and then everything went dark.

…...

The first thing she remembered when she woke up was the throbbing to her side. She tried to take a deep breath but found that she couldn't. She reached her hand down to her side and was met with a soft bandage that seemed to go all away around her body. She tried to sit up but found when she moved to fast her vision began to spin. "Ugh." With her hand draped loosely around her mid-section she went to move her other to her now pounding head but found someone had a firm grip on it. She turned her head and saw Glinda slumped in a chair fast asleep holding her hand.

"You know she used to do that when you were little." Sidney turned towards the voice and noticed her mother leaning against the bed frame at the far end of the bed. "When you were little and would get sick or hurt yourself, your mother would stay up all night with you and then fall asleep in a chair that she would set right next to your bed." Sidney grinned, squeezing her mothers hand a little more tightly.

Sidney quickly looked around the room and noticed she wasn't in her own bed but in a bed at the palace hospital. "Well, looks like you didn't orb us into a wall." Sidney stated, hoping to lighten the mood in the room.

Elphaba didn't smile but nodded. "So, how long have I been out of it?" Sidney asked.

"About twenty four hours. You broke a few ribs and have a small concussion. But other than that…" Elphaba let the sentence go unfinished as she hung her head.

Sidney noticed this and knew exactly what her mother was doing. "Ma, don't even go down that road. You didn't do this to me."

"I should have stopped her sooner."

"Ma, she was going to kill us no matter what. By refusing to sign that damn paper allowed the guards time to get there." Sidney didn't want her mother feeling guilty over something that she had no control over. "Truth be told, I would have let her kick the crap out of you too if the tables were turned." Finally Sidney saw a slight grin on the green face.

Before she could ask what happened to everyone else Glinda began to stir next to her. "Sidney!" Glinda gasped, practically throwing herself onto her daughter, who let a yelp. "Thank god your awake!"

"I'm ok mom." Sidney told her mother.

"Well look who decided to join the living." Came Zeke's voice walking up behind Elphaba with Jessie on his heels.

"Looks like you got your hands full. I'll be back later." Elphaba smiled at her daughter before turning on her heels.

"Ma!" Sidney tried to yell but her ribs wouldn't let her anything louder than a harsh whisper.

"She'll be back Sid." Zeke said coming up and leaning on the side of her bead. Sidney nodded before looking up at Jessie who hung back.

"Whoa. Nice threads." Sidney told the young woman who was dressed in a nicely pressed navy blue uniform. It had a white stripes running down the side of the pants and gold buttons buttoned neatly in the center of the jacket. Four silver stars shinning brightly near her breast pocket, with two gold, threaded rope hanging slightly from her shoulder, a sword attached to her belt and a hat nestled under her arm.

Jessie looked down, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks. "Sid." Glinda said gently. "I would like you to meet General Jessie White." Sidney looked from her mother to the well dressed officer standing in her room.

"Wow, a general." Sidney said rather impressed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Jessie said somewhat shyly.

Glinda figured this was a good time to take her leave. She leaned down, pressed a quick kiss to Sidney's forehead. "Come on Zeke I'm starving."

"But I just got here and-."

"Now Zeke." Glinda said while walking out of the room.

"Ugh fine." Zeke finally gave up and followed the blond woman out of the room.

For a few long moments both women said nothing, filling the room with tension.

"I guess starting from the beginning would be best." Jessie finally said and cleared her throat before standing at attention, looking straight at Sidney.

"My name is General Jessie White of the Gale Force Guards. I was assigned to lead a task force as your protective detail a year ago."

"By my mother." Sidney guessed.

Jessie nodded. "She knew that if she were going to go back into the publics eye she would have to make sure her family was protected." She explained, hoping Sidney wouldn't hold a grudge. "At first there was minimal threats. Until we caught wind of the growing threat that was surfacing, it was around the same time Izzy showed up."

"Animals were disappearing left and right and when you decided to go after our main targets on your own I decided it may be best to incorporate myself in your everyday life."

"By becoming my inside source."

"Exactly." Jessie said. "I knew you were on to something Sid, so I figured that if I stuck with you we would find our guy, or in this case girl. Izzy fell in love with Fiyero when he still ruled Oz. When he was defeated she worked her way up to your mother's personal assistant, that gave her access to any and all secrete information." Jessie continued. "It was basically the perfect set up."

Sidney nodded slowly, but said nothing, making Jessie rather nervous. "Look, I did not like deceiving you believe me…and not everything was a lie. I mean I am really an empath, I really did grow up with my grandmother and I really do care about you."

Sidney still wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't angry, she wasn't upset which really surprised her. This woman in front of her broke through her personal walls she built as if they were made out of tooth-picks and yet she felt no ill will towards this woman. A single tear made its way down the young woman's cheek.

"Please don't cry, I know you must hate my guts right now but-."

"No, no that's not it." Sidney wiped the stubborn tear from her face. "I don't think I have ever been so thankful to anyone in my entire life." Jessie looked at the young woman as if she had grown a second head. "Don't you get it? When I was in that house, I thought that the one woman who I loved _so_ deeply and was blessed with getting a second chance at loving once more…well when I thought she was capable of doing something like that…I thought my heart was being pulled out of my chest."

_I know…I felt it._

"You gave me back the love of my life…and for that I could never _ever_ hate you." Sidney finished looking straight at the general who herself looked like she was on the verge of letting some of her own tears fall.

"You know, there were moments where I knew it wasn't really Emily in that house." Sidney began to explain, after a year of avoiding the subject she found herself unable to stop. "Like when she said she had put a spell on my grandmother instead of using a potion…Emily is the best at potions but absolutely could not cast a spell to save her life." Sidney chuckled, but then suddenly stopped. "Or when she looked into my eyes…there was not light in hers…Emily's eyes always would light up a room wherever she went."

Tears were not flowing freely down Sidney's face and she couldn't seem to stop them. "I just knew there was no way that was her."

Unable to take it anymore Jessie went to Sidney and wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she sobbed. For over a year now she watched as this incredibly strong woman held herself together, not only for herself but for others around her. And now it was her turn to grieve.

Once Sidney got herself under control she pulled back from Jessie rather embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, ever." Sidney nodded and wiped her eyes trying to get her emotions under control.

"There is just one thing I don't understand…why would she pretend to be Emily?"

Jessie stilled at the question, locking eyes with the young witch. Sidney saw the look on Jessie's face.

_She deserves a choice._

"Once your able to walk your Haines…there is something I need to show you."

…...

**Ok, bare with me here people. The next chapter I swear to you I will tie up loose ends, answer more questions and let you know exactly what is going on with Miss Elphaba and Miss Glinda! Anyway I thank everyone for putting up with me and rather random writing…ideas! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well hello everybody! I guess saying it's been a long time is a little bit of an understatement huh? Haha! Well, I was actually ready to throw this story into the "lost" pile, until I got a few emails asking me if I would continue this story. And immediately I knew I had continue!**

**Now I know this isn't super long, but I wanted to gage everyone's reaction before I really got into this again. **

**So, enough talk from me. I hope enjoy this chapter! And thanks to those special people who got me inspired me to write once again, you guys are awesome! **

…...

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was out here." John Upland said as he pulled open the double doors leading out the large second floor balcony of the palace.

Elphaba's green face turned at the sudden sound and smiled, but did not move from her leaning position on the balcony wall. "Oh, no it's ok. I was just…thinking."

_About how my life is totally fucked up._

The older man walked slowly next to Elphaba, leaning his forearms on the smooth, cement, letting out a heavy sigh. Elphaba cast a quick glance at the man beside her. He looked worn out, stressed and just completely exhausted. Elphaba could relate.

"How's Mrs. Upland?"

John's facial expression didn't change. "She doesn't remember anything that happened, which I guess is a blessing in some ways." There was an undertone in his voice that Elphaba picked up on. "She's still tired a lot though, Doc said it's a normal aftereffect."

Elphaba nodded slightly. "I'm glad to hear that." _Especially for Glinda's sake._

"How's Sidney?"

"Woke up this morning." Elphaba said in a relieved tone.

With a slight movement, John reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a silver flask. After taking a generous swing of his own, he held it out towards the green woman. Elphaba grasped the flask and took large drink of her own with very little hesitation.

The bitter liquid ran down her throat easily, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. "Ah, thanks." Elphaba handed back the flask.

"So this assistant of yours…"

"Enjoying her new home behind bars."

John nodded and took another drink before putting the flask back in his pocket. He glanced back over at Elphaba, and saw the far off look on her face.

"Then why do you look so worried?"

Elphaba switched her gaze over to her father-law, but just quick enough to see the concern radiating from his eyes. She sighed heavily.

"It all fits." Elphaba said. "Everything fits. Izzy used her position with me to get all the inside information, undoing _everything_ I was trying to do. She used Fiyero's followers that are still running around to help her get rid of all the Animal leaders. And if that wasn't enough, she had to bring _my_ family into this whole mess, using them to get what she wanted."

"Yeah, so what?" John asked confused but not unsympathetic.

"It's just…it's _too_ perfect, it all fits so well." Elphaba said, she knew from past experience that nothing was this neat and clean.

She was trying to get this point across, but the raised eyebrow of her very perplexed looking father-in-law told her she was failing. "You know what, never mind." The green woman looked back out over the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, coloring the sky in a deep array of warm colors, the breeze was blowing gently and all seemed calm.

But Elphaba felt anything but.

In fact there was a weight that settled on Elphaba's shoulders, one that had been there for quite sometime, but just seemed to grow and grow.

"She loves you, you know." John broke the silence, and going right to the root of Elphaba's worries…Glinda.

She opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it and quickly closed it. John let out a stiff laugh. "I can see your stubbornness is still intact. Won't share what's on your mind" Elphaba still chose to remain silent, nor bothering to comment on his interpretation of her.

"You know Elphaba, you and Glinda have something that is not commonly seen in any type of relationship. In fact it's so rare I don't think I have ever witnessed it. It's something so powerful, yet so very, very, simple… Do you know what that is Elphaba?" The green woman glanced to her side, keep her gaze down, not able meet the older man's eye. "It's hope." John answered. "The hope to maintain trust, honesty, happiness, passion…and love." John tried to catch Elphaba's eye. "The hope to be."

Elphaba slowly pulled her head up, meeting the gaze of the older man. She could see bits and pieces of her wife in this man, and her heat suddenly ached. She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears in the corner of her eyes and shook her head.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, no that's not it." Elphaba finally spoke. "Look, I love your daughter more than life itself, but…" Elphaba hesitated, she wasn't used to opening up and voicing her worries.

"But, what?" John pressed gently.

"But, I don't think it will be enough this time."

…...

"You know, if I knew we were going to go hiking I would have worn more appropriate shoes." Sidney broke the silence as carefully stepped around a large rock that was resting in her path. "Oh my god, I just sounded like mother just then didn't I?"

"Hey, it's not like I twisted your arm to come." Jessie backtracked so she was now standing next to Sidney. She very carefully took a hold of her arm and began to help the injured woman step over a fallen log. "I wanted to wait a few days, until you got your strength back. Your mothers are going to kill me by the way."

Sidney clenched her teeth while holding her ribs, the movement causing a quick rush of pain. "I wouldn't have been able to wait."

Jessie looked at her friend with concerned eyes. "Yeah, I know." She sighed heavily. "We're almost there." Jessie however did not venture ahead, but stayed right by Sidney's side.

A few more yards, and the pair stopped. Jessie let go of Sidney's arm and stepped just in front of her. She scrapped her shoe over a patch of dirt before bending down and pressing her hand onto the ground, making a perfect hand print in the forest floor.

Within in seconds a slight rumble was felt underneath Sidney's feet. A slight 'pop' was heard as the exact spot where Jessie had been standing sunk into the ground, leaving a dark, deep, hole.

Jessie walked back to Sidney who was staring at the whole in disbelief. She grasped her arm in a light grip, leading Sidney towards the hole. Stepping down carefully, the pair took one stair at a time, until the light from the sun could hardly be seen.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the steep staircase, a steel door with no handle, and large blots outlining the frame forced the pair to stop. Jessie looked over at Sidney who was breathing heavily and holding her side. She was about to ask if she was alright to go on, but Jessie knew even if she wasn't, the stubborn witch wouldn't admit it. She made sure Sidney was able to stand on her own, before stepping forward and pressing her hand onto the door.

A bright light illuminated from the frame of the steel door, lighting up the dark space around them. Then as quickly as it appeared the light vanished once again leaving the pair in utter darkness. Before any word could be spoken, Sidney watched as the woman beside her pushed open the thick door as if it was no heavier than a feather. Jessie held out her hand towards Sidney as she helped her over the door jam and led her into another small, bright room.

Sidney looked around the area, and immediately her eyes fell on the very tall, very ancient looking mirror resting on the far side of the room along with the two very large, and armed guards standing next to it.

"What's with the whole cloche and dagger routine?" Sidney asked.

Jessie walked up to the guards who immediately blocked her way before she could get much closer. "Tillamook." Jessie let the word roll off her tongue and watched as the guards stepped back and were immediately at attention.

Jessie glanced back at Sidney who was taking everything in with a unreadable expression. "It's necessary for the extra protection."

"Protection for who?"

Jessie didn't respond, but stepped up to the mirror and with no hesitation took the final steps and walked right into the mirror.

Glancing back and forth between the guards who did not make eye contact, Sidney took a deep breath and step forward.

…...

It was getting late, and Glinda found herself wide awake. Which she was surprised at, because the only thing she wanted to do was to close the world out and fall into a deep sleep.

She slowly twisted back and forth on the tall bar stool in the kitchen while wrapping her hands around a cup of tea that had long ago cooled. It was actually kind of humorous to the blond, to think, that just a few days ago her biggest concern was what color the cabinets should be. And now, that was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I know that look." An all too familiar voice broke the silence. Glinda shut her eyes, and made no move to acknowledge the woman who walked into the room. "Your body may be here, but your mind is millions of miles away."

Glinda snorted as she brought the mug to her lips, not even noticing the cool liquid running down her throat. "Is there something I can do for you Ana? Because no offence, but I _really_ don't want to talk to anyone." The question and comment came out harshly, but Glinda was hoping to make it clear to her friend that she just wasn't in the mood for a pep talk right now.

The short woman ignored the warning signs and walked up to the kitchens island, leaned on her forearms and looked straight at the blond witch. Even with the only source of light coming from the top of the stove, Ana could make out the dark circles under her friends eyes. Glinda was dressed in an old pair of sweats and a light blue tank top and was clearly worn out.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. But judging by the way you look, I would say not very well."

"Gee, why don't you tell me what you really think." Glinda snapped with a roll of her eyes. Ana raised an eyebrow at Glinda's sudden outburst. Glinda looked up from her mug and caught Ana's eye, she sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"Hey no problem. That was more of a reaction than I got from Green bean."

Glinda stilled instantly. "Oh, y-you saw Elphie?" Ana nodded. "How is she?" Glinda asked after a moment of silence.

Ana shrugged. "Well, according to her she couldn't be better. Or in laments terms, she is hurting so much she doesn't know what to do about it."

Glinda wasn't surprised by this answer. That sounded like her wife to a T; bottling everything up inside and pretending nothing is wrong. "I guess that's my fault." Glinda looked back down, this time in shame, because this time she knew her wife's suffering rest solely on her shoulders.

"Why do you say that?"

"Gee I don't know, how about not only did I accuse her of cheating on me, I left her when she needed me the most. I mean, what kind of person am I when I can't even trust my own wife?" Glinda spat bitterly.

Ana stood up a bit straighter. "Glinda. You were _led_ to believe that you couldn't trust her, by a nut job in high heels. You and I both know Elphie is the most loyal person, _especially_ to you and Sid. It's ok."

Glinda shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "No, no!" Glinda struggled to find the words but found she didn't have any. Suddenly, she grasped the handle of her mug and threw it across the room, where it connected with wall and shattered into pieces.

The sudden sound made Ana jump, but Glinda welcomed it. She absorbed the adrenaline rush that coursed through her body. The stool legs scrapped loudly across the floor as Glinda quickly stood up and began to pace back and forth. Her breathing was heavy, and she could practically hear the thud of her heartbeat in her ears.

Ana stood motionless. The outburst from the short, petite blond rendering her utterly speechless.

"I wish everyone would stop telling me everything's _okay_, when it is anything but!" Glinda said through clenched teeth. "My mother was used as a pawn in some crazy scheme, my daughter is upstairs with countless injuries which she only sustained _after_ her heart took a ride through a blender. And my wife had to live with the fact that I _can't _trust her!"

"Glinda, what do you mean?" Ana asked carefully, suddenly scared of the answer she may receive.

Glinda stopped her movement, tears now freely running down her pale face. She couldn't bring herself to face her friend, knowing disappointment would surely be seen. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as a sob threatened to surface. Breathing deeply, she crossed her arms over her body, as if her small arms would be able to protect her.

"I don't trust Elphie."

…...

It was as if Sidney had simply walked through a door, she went from the small room to standing in what looked like to be the main part of a small house. The only thing that seemed off about the room was there was absolutely no furniture and the only people she could see who were in the room was Jessie and the two armed guards who were saluting their General.

"At ease." Jessie told the two guards. "Progress report?"

"Nothing out of the usual ma'am. The shipment came in right on schedule, and there have been no unscheduled visitors." One of the guards answered respectively.

"Good, good." Jessie turned her head towards Sidney. "I'll be taking Miss Thropp through the compound. As long as we are in here no is to come in or out understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jessie nodded her thanks. "Come on Sid. There's something you need to see." Jessie walked towards the exit of the house. Sidney automatically following closely behind.

Once outside of the house, Sidney was met with the sight of a small village. There was many different houses scattered around a rather large area. It was getting dark, but she could still see little kids running around, having fun. She could see people taking out the trash, watering a garden, or simply talking amongst one another.

"Jessie, where are we?" Sidney finally asked as she continued looking around.

"This is Patronus."

"Patronus?"

"It's Latin, meaning protector." Jessie explained as she led Sidney down the street. "Sidney, you and I both know the world is anything but picture perfect. People lie, they cheat, they commit unthinkable acts. But, despite that, there are people out there who are brave enough to speak out against the evil that surrounds them. To point the finger, so justice can be done. And when that happens, those brave people need a place to go where they feel protected."

"So they come here." Sidney said, trying to follow Jessie's explination. "So, all of these people…"

"They all agreed to testify against some very dangerous people. Unfortunetly, the threat to their life doesn't necessarily go away once a conviction is made." Jessie said. "So we give them an option to come here, where we can protect them."

Sidney suddenly stopped, her heart dropping down into the pit of her stomach. "Jessie…what is it you wanted to show me?"

Jessie didn't say anything, but looked away from Sidney and towards a distance house. There, a woman with long, wavy brown hair, was walking up a long driveway. Her back was turned to the pair standing on the sidewalk, but Sidney could see the woman had long, legs that were covered with jeans and she was wearing a grey sweatshirt. At first Sidney couldn't understand why Jessie had pointed this out…until she turned around.

"Sam, come on girl!" The girl patted her leg as she turned and watched a beautiful yellow lab dog run towards her master. And standing there, just a few yards away, and very, very much alive was none other than…

"Emily?" The name was out of Sidney's mouth before her mind could even process what it was seeing.

Jessie watched Sidney stare in utter disbelief. "Sidney, I brought you here so you could make a decision." Jessie began to say, but found it much harder to verbalize than she thought it would. She knew it was the right thing to do, and she knew what this could possibly mean for Sidney, but…

"Sidney, you need to choose, if you want to continue living your life as it is now in Oz, with your mothers. Or…give all that up and come here." Sidney finally tore her eyes away from the ghost of a woman and focused her gaze on Jessie.

"But you have to understand, you get one choice and one choice only. If you chose to stay in Oz, I cannot allow you to come back here, it's just too much of a risk. And the same goes with if you chose to stay." Jessie held Sidney's gaze, wanting to understand fully what she was saying. "Sidney, if you chose to stay, you cannot go back to Oz."

…...

**So, there you have it folks! I promise to try and update a lot sooner than last time…**

**Anyway, let me know what you think? If you liked it or think I just should have stayed away I want to know! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter is rated M!**

…...

We are all faced with choices, every single day of our lives. Whether it is something as simple as deciding what clothes to wear or what to eat for breakfast. Or, the choice could be something more complicated as deciding on what career to pursue, but the end result is always the same, we all have to choose. But how do we know what is the "right" choice?

Sidney was no stranger to problematical decisions, even in her young life. But, nothing compared to the strain she felt deep in her gut at this precise moment. It was her worst fear come true, having her heart torn in two.

"I know what I am asking you to do isn't fair…" Jessie spoke quietly beside Sidney. "But, life simply isn't fair, and this is just the way it has to be."

Sidney heard the words, yet her eyes remained on Emily. The woman who had held her heart from the moment they had met, the woman who had haunted her dreams for the past year, and now that woman was only a few yards from her…

…...

Tossing and turning, turning and tossing. Glinda opened her eyes in frustration, she had been unable to fall asleep for the few hours, which all together did not surprise her in the least. Her daughter was in the next room recovering from very serious injuries thanks to some psychopath, and she hadn't seen her wife in 24 hours. But on that particular aspect she had to take some of the blame, Glinda hadn't really taken the initiative to _look_ for her wife.

She didn't know what to say.

Running her hands through her hair, Glinda finally gave up on sleep and headed towards the kitchen.

_Maybe a midnight snack will take care of the problem. _

Pushing open the swinging door the blond walked in, the kitchen was dark, the only source of light came from the dim overhead light from the oven. Bypassing the light switch, Glinda headed straight for the fridge. Poking her head into cool air, she pushed some items around in search of something to satisfy her.

"It's in the freezer."

Bringing her head out of the fridge, Glinda whipped her head around quickly at the sudden voice behind her. "Elphie?" Glinda gasped in surprise at her wife's presence. The green woman was sitting on the window ledge with the curtains pulled back and a white coffee mug resting lazily in her hands.

"Sorry." Elphaba stated, taking in her wife's obvious stunned state. For a long moment the two women just stared at one another, each searching for something… but not knowing exactly what. "Um, it's in the freezer." Elphaba repeated, breaking the moment.

"What?" Glinda asked, also coming out of her own trance.

She could see a slight grin on the green face of her wife, even in the poor light. "Ice-cream."

Glinda eventually looked away from her wife and back towards the refrigerator. Without a word the blond pulled open the freezer, grabbed the large box of ice-cream, then went to a nearby drawer and pulled out two spoons.

"Ice-cream was always your weak spot." Elphaba teased as Glinda made herself comfortable next to her on the window ledge.

"Funny, because I distinctly remember that it was you who broke into the school's freezer in the middle of the night for a late night snack." Glinda handed her wife a spoon while popping the lid off the frozen treat.

"Hey! That's only because you were the one who wouldn't leave me alone until I did it. Plus, you were right there next me." Glinda smiled a guilty smile as she dipped her spoon into the white, creamy delicacy. "And it was always the same flavor too, plain old vanilla." Elphaba took a smile bite of her own.

Glinda nodded, that was true, the two women always would end up stealing the vanilla ice-cream while at Shiz.

"Hey, I like vanilla!" Glinda defended. "Plus, that way we could always-."

"Create our own flavors."

Elphaba finished her sentence with a grin. Which was true, they would put chocolate syrup, cherries, blueberries, nuts, bananas, whipped-cream, gummie-bears or some type of unique combination. It really didn't matter what was used, just as long as they could simply make it their own. For a moment both women were taken back in time. A time before care and responsibility.

Glinda looked up at her wife, who was looking anywhere but at Glinda.

"What happened to us Glinda?" Elphaba finally asked breaking the heavy silence. "Where did it all just, turn to complete and utter crap?"

Glinda shook her head. "I honestly don't know." And that was the truth, Glinda honestly had no idea where or when things had begun to change with them. She just knew that it had.

Elphaba nodded her head but kept her head bowed. "Do you ever wish sometimes, we could just go back, you know before _all _of this?"

Glinda grinned. "You mean when we were young, with no responsibilities but to ourselves and we thought we were on top of the world?" Elphaba grinned. "Yeah." Glinda confessed. "Yeah, sometimes I wish we could go back, but…then there are other times I can't imagine being anywhere but the present." Glinda contradicted. "I mean, we have had a great life, a strong marriage and the most wonderful and amazing daughter in the world."

"We _had_?" The past tense verb not going unnoticed by the green woman. She watched as her wife looked out the window, as if the answer she was looking for was somewhere in the night sky. "Glinda." The blond hesitated for a moment before turning towards Elphaba. "Glinda, I never, _never_ cheated on you." Elphaba refused to let go of the blonds' gaze, she needed Glinda to understand what she was saying. She was guilty of so many other things, but she was not guilty of that.

Glinda sat down the box of ice cream, pushing it off to the side, without dropping eye contact with Elphaba. "I know, Elphie. I know. And I am so sorry that I even allowed myself to even think for one second that you could." This particular matter had been weighing heavily on the blonds conscience, but even voicing it now didn't seem to help ease the guilt.

Elphaba spoke softly. "I lied to you, kept things from you… it's really not that far of a leap to make." Both women felt the sting of tears in the corner of their eyes, both too stubborn to allow them to fall.

"Elphaba," Glinda broke the silence. "Do you trust me?"

The staggered look was apparent on the green women's face, but she answered immediately none the less. "What? Of course I do! There is no one else in this world that I trust more." Glinda still had not looked up from the floor and it suddenly hit Elphaba like a punch to the gut. "But you don't trust me, do you?" It was more of a statement.

The blond finally forced herself to look up. Unshed tears pooled in her bright blue eyes, glimmering slightly in the poor light. Glinda opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. "Elphaba, for as long as I have known you, you have always been over protective of the people you love: your sister, Dr. Dillamond, Sidney, and even me. That is probably one of your strongest traits you have, but it is also your weakest too." Glinda scooted slightly closer to her wife. "It's as if you have blinders on. You don't care what it is you have to do, or who it may hurt. You simply do _what_ you think is best." Glinda could still see the slight confusion on Elphaba's face. "Elphaba, how many times have you kept the truth from me when you were afraid I would be put in danger?"

"I only did that because I didn't want you to get hurt!" Elphaba rushed.

"Exactly!" Glinda's voice rose slightly. "That's what you always claim, 'that you are trying to protect me!'"

"What I _claim_ to do? You think I'm lying? You think I keep things from you for another reason?"

"I think that's only half the reason."

"Half the reason? Then what's the other half?"

"You don't trust me!"

Elphaba went silent for a moment, completely blown over once again by the accusation. "Glinda don't be-."

"Don't be what? Crazy, stupid?" Glinda stood up, her anger now getting the best of her.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Elphaba, you treat me like I'm still that dumb, naive girl you met in college! The one who you insisted couldn't handle the real world and all that it entailed! You've been keeping things from me since we met!" Glinda stepped closer to the sitting woman, refusing to back down. "We're married now! You are supposed to love me, respect me, trust me! So, answer this for me Elphaba! How the hell am I supposed to trust you, when you can't _trust_ me!"

Silenced now draped the room like a thick, dense fog. Tears were running down Glinda's face freely stained her now red cheeks, but she kept her head held high.

Elphaba on the other hand seemed to be paralyzed, unmoving with a stone expression on her face. Seconds ticked by which felt like hours. Glinda wanted a answer, hell she would settle for some type of reaction, but her wife sat silently. "I guess I have my answer then." Glinda said quietly, when it was quite clear Elphaba was not going to respond.

Glinda despondently turned her back on her wife, and this time she knew it was for good.

…...

"You know, I have dreamed of this moment every single second of every single day for the past year. Wanting it so badly, that at times I thought I would actually loose it."

Jessie kept her silence as Sidney spoke. The young witch was looking out at Emily, the longing in her eyes was definite.

"She was the first woman who I fell in love with. Strong, beautiful, passionate…"

"You can still have all of that Sid."

Sidney nodded her head. "You're right I can." But instead of taking a step forward towards Emily, towards a new life she turned around and faced Jessie. "But I don't want to."

"W-what?"

"I was lucky enough to get to experience that type of love for a little while…but I had my chance." Sidney's voice was astoundingly calm and collected, her shoulders squared and her head held high. "You know, when I first heard about how my mothers went into hiding to be together, I remember asking mom what made her leave everything for something she wasn't 100% sure was going to work. And you know what she said?" Sidney took a half a step forward. "She said that there was no one who could fill the void in her heart, it was strictly reserved for ma…but that's not the case for me."

Jessie gave her a searching look, wanting so badly for Sidney to explain what she meant, but at the same time frightened at what it could be. "Sidney-."

"Jessie, you are proof that I _can_ make it…without Emily." Sidney grabbed the shaken woman in front of her gently by the shoulders, meeting her gaze. "I will always love Emily, but some things just don't work out the way we plan. If my mothers have taught me anything it's that." Sidney said with a crooked grin. "Now, I'm not expecting anything from you, but you need to know exactly what you gave me…a chance at a future."

Jessie was hearing exactly what she had feared, and she didn't know what to do or what to say. This wasn't supposed to be about her or her feelings, this was supposed to be Sidney's choice and her choice only. She stared at Sidney, took note of the confident stance and the unwavering look on her face, which only made the situation that much worse.

"Sidney," Jessie began, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "I'm not going stand here and tell you that I don't _feel_ something for you, because I do, I'm not sure what it means but…" Jessie's voice broke, but years of training taught her to hide it well. "I cannot let you make this decision based on me, or what you think I want. If you chose to remain in Oz and things don't work out…I don't want you to resent this moment." _Or resent me._

Instead of denying what Jessie had said or even attempting to accept it some way, Sidney did something that threw the veteran soldier for a loop; she smiled. It wasn't a sarcastic smile nor a sympathetic smile, it was simply an understanding one.

"Jessie, look at me." Sidney gently commanded. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm lying, that _this_ isn't what I want? If you can do that, then I'll reconsider my decision."

Jessie knew what Sidney was asking her to do. She wanted her to read her mind, her thoughts, to use her powers. She hesitated before looking directly at Sidney, deep into her intoxicating gaze. It would solve the big question, and could even erase the doubts both women may have had. She was just about to let go, take down the wall and allow herself to see inside the young witch.

But stopped. And took a half step back.

"No. No I won't do it." Jessie said adamantly, her jaw set in persistence. The astonished look on Sidney's face was impossible to ignore. "If you are telling me this is what you really want…then I believe you." Jessie's voice dropped slightly. "And I don't need to use any type of magic to prove that."

An unknowing force suddenly took over Sidney, because she barley hesitated when she stepped forward and crashed her lips with Jessie's. The young general gave into the overwhelming feeling of desire as she deepened the kiss, all thoughts disappearing from mind.

It was slow, and passionate.

A kiss of nothing but hope behind it.

…...

Glinda could feel the tears increase as she turned her back to Elphaba, and tried desperately to hold back a sob that was threatening to surface. She couldn't stop it, nor did she really want to.

She had taken just a half a step forward when she felt a strong hand grip her upper arm. She whirled her head back around towards Elphaba. Glinda's breath caught in her throat at the look she saw on her wife's face. It was one that she had never seen before; a mix of desperation, pain and anger.

Elphaba's jaw was clenched and her eyes sharp. "You are my wife, the mother of my daughter." Her voice was low and even as she spoke. "You can question my motives, or come up with your own conclusions as to why you think I keep things from you, but do not ever, _ever_ question whether or not I love you." Elphaba refused to look away from the woman in front of her. "I do what I do because I know I can live with the fact that you may end up hating me, or not respecting me, or even not trusting me, because in the end I know you will live to see another day. You will be anle to grow old, to watch our daughter grow up and maybe start a family of her own, but…I know I _cannot_ live without you…if something happened to you, I _know, _I wouldn't be able to make it."

Glinda stared back at her wife. Not once had her voice altered, shown any sign of vulnerability, but it didn't need to. The raw emotions were pouring out of her deep, misty brown eyes.

And that's all Glinda needed.

Lunging forward she crashed her lips onto Elphaba's. Surprised at first, Elphaba was quick to respond; opening her mouth, allowing Glinda access. It was hard and fast. Tongues clashing for dominance, teeth biting roughly, neither could remember a time where they kissed like that.

Elphaba felt Glinda's hands make their way around her waist, roughly pulling her shirt from her pants. The feel of the blonds hands on her skin always sent involuntary shivers all over her body. The recognizable smooth, soft touch of her wife came, but Elphaba craved something different.

Using her height advantage, Elphaba backed the blond up until her back made contact with the small island counter space, all the while refusing to break the kiss. Elphaba ran her hands over the blonds small shoulders before tangling themselves in the blond curls. Glinda moaned slightly at the feeling, vibrating Elphaba's lips, encouraging her to go further.

So she did. Elphaba pulled back and looked up, eying the swollen mouth before her before turning Glinda around to face the counter. She leaned close, covering Glinda's hands with her own and pressing them into the countertop. Using her knee, she nudged Glinda's legs further apart, trailing her hands up the soft skin of her arms, down her body all the way to her knees.

After hearing the deep sigh come from the blond Elphaba wasted very little time. She pushed the Glinda's sweatpants down her legs, she played her nails up the backs of Glinda's thighs, gratified when she felt her knees sag.

Glinda pressed her hips back against Elphaba, who responded by slipping her hand into Glinda's panties. She heard Glinda whimper, so she moved her hand for less direct contact, but still maintained the pressure. With one long lick to the back of Glinda's arched neck, she felt the shorter woman begin to rotate her own hips, looking for release without words.

And Elphaba was more than happy to grant her request. But before she did anything else she released Glinda and quickly spun her around, so she was now facing her. She wanted to see her eyes, needed to see her eyes. The two women locked gazes, lust filled and tear stained, speaking a lovers language that only they understood.

Elphaba abruptly pushed the scrap of material down, and Glinda let it slip to the floor. Elphaba once again hovered over her wife, her left hand trailing up her stomach onto her breasts, while the other one skimmed the sensitive flesh below the waist.

Only seconds later Glinda bucked, hissing at the intimate touch. Fingers slid through the warm center, and Elphaba could see Glinda was fighting the urge to shut her eyes. She grabbed the back of the blonds head and forced her to crane her neck, compelling her to keep her eyes on her own.

Her lips were slack, breath coming out in short bursts as she pushed against Elphaba's hand. Heat was spreading through her body, slender fingers grasping against the counter without purchase. Elphaba slid another digit inside and leaned down to capture the swollen lips.

Glinda's climax thundered closer, but Elphaba refused to let up and deepened the kiss with each passing thrust. She could feel Glinda's release on both her hand and her mouth as the blond screamed her release. Seconds later, Glinda collapsed, her back shuddering as she caught her breath.

Through the entire ordeal neither woman uttered a word and even now, no words came to them.

At least none they deemed important.

…...

**Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I felt bad for making you guys wait. I had to cram this chapter in between classes and work, so I apologize for the grammer/spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy! **


End file.
